With the Devil on our back
by WenGleeKlainer
Summary: A man looks for death while the other looks for life. Could these two opposite poles help each other and find what they long for?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of its characters; I don't own this story either. All credits go to genius PykaL, I'm just translating. I'll leave you guys more comments below, right now I'll just leave you the story.

**Chapter 1**

The noises in the street were loud, annoying and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get away from them. The police cars, people shouting, the music, he could feel the disgust forming inside of himself. He just wanted to walk until his legs couldn't hold any longer.

Forget, just forget…

He'd had that feeling ever since he was a kid, that feeling of hate, rage and deception.

Why couldn't he be enough?

He wasn't enough for his parents, he wasn't enough for college and apparently he wasn't enough for his husband.

His life sucked… it always had, since he was a kid the only thing he knew was the contempt and dislike from his parents.

They were the typical young couple that wasn't looking to get pregnant and live their life based in fun and adventure, and that was their plain, until he came.

He came to ruin all of their plans and make their world change completely. He was an unwanted boy and he knew that perfectly, however he wasn't treated badly; they gave him everything he wanted but their attention and their love as parents.

He was a quiet kid, he never had something to say, every night at dinner time he died to talk with his parents, to tell them anything and make them laugh, make his father laugh so hard and then pass his fingers through his hair as a sign of pride… but he didn't. Lunch times were quite and you could only hear the Tic-Tock of the clock.

His parents never went to the family events at his piano and violin concerts; they could never beat a party with their friends or some recreational activity between them.

When he was ten he stopped inviting them

When he was ten he stopped playing.

Since then his life was not getting better, he wasn't a bad student and he didn't get in any troubles, he just stopped caring about what happened around him, he stopped caring about his parents the same way they didn't care about him. He spent everyday living with strangers who he only shared the last name with. He even doubted about the DNA, he refused to believe that that kind of people were his parents.

When he started High School, the next deception came. His parents found out that he was homosexual.

He wasn't planning on telling them, he didn't even think they were going to care at all.

It was an April afternoon when his mother came into his room without any notice. He was sitting on his bed kissing a guy. He didn't even remember his name or what he was like; all he remembered about that moment was the deafening scream his mother made.

The guy ran out immediately leaving him empty and disappointed one more time.

That night was the first time he saw any feeling in his father's face… disgust.

His father had never yelled at him like that night. How was it possible that his son was such a fag? He had enough with dealing with him every day and now he had to deal with his bad lived tendencies. That night he also yelled at his mother, blaming her for giving him a son that wasn't better than a pile of garbage.

That night was the first time he thought about taking his life away.

If before that he was ignored by his parents now it was like they were aware of him at any time, they made him notice every flaw with humiliating and hateful words.

But he never responded.

Every night he kept quiet before the insults and the mocks wishing to die every single time.

When he was in his junior year of High School he made the mistake of going with a guy to the school prom… the popular kids beat them up that night.

He really didn't remember what happened; he just woke up in a hospital room with four broken ribs and a broken arm. He never knew about his date that night. He always wondered about him at night.

He was five days in the hospital; his parents never went to see him.

And between the white walls of the hospital, the desires of ending with his life came back.

When he left the hospital his father transferred him of school, not because he was worried about him; but because he had made a scandal and he had to hide things.

Sending him to Westerville, Ohio was the biggest mistake his father could've ever made. For the first time in his life, he was happy. He was glad, during the two years he was there he never visited his parents and he never wanted to, his friendship with the guys was everything he needed.

They taught him to follow his dreams, they taught them to be himself, but most of all, they taught him to smile.

The next deception came when he left High School, he was decided to study theatre or music as much as he wanted to, however he was rejected by every college he applied to. With just opening an envelope his dreams crumbled.

His parents were there to make other people know, to tell them how much dishonor and shame they lived with by having a son that wasn't good at anything. _'You're not even good to sing fag songs'_, his father told him.

He broke apart that night, his father had informed him that he got him a place in a university that was near their house where he would study accounting, his destiny had been decided that night.

He would finish college and he'd work for his father. They weren't even going to be in the same part of the building, he would just be an accountant like everyone else while his father was the boss of the company some floors up. He wouldn't even mention he was his son.

And it happened, he spent his days behind a desk making counts and taking other workers' mock over and over again. It was always the same.

The most recent deception came from the one who was his husband… or at least he thought so.

He met Eli at a congress elaborated by the empress; he was in the background when a handsome man reached out to him with a lovely smile.

He was immediately in love, he had never been a man's love interest and now that he was, he didn't want to let him go, he held on to him very quickly.

A date turned into another one and finally Eli accepted to live with him. He'd left his parents' house years ago, now the only thing he had was a little apartment that had just all the comfort.

He had money, enough to buy five houses if he wanted; in spite of everything his parents still had a huge bank account for him. But he wouldn't take one cent, it'd be like owing them and there was nothing in the world that would make him take even one cent.

Eli adapted to the life in the apartment, however he traveled a lot; he spent entire weeks at conventions and trips of work, he always stayed doubting and fearing for the worst… but all of his doubt went away once he arrived and filled him with love. His kisses cleared each one of his doubts and his petting took the fear away.

He was safe with him.

Eli proposed to him months later.

He agreed without telling anybody… he didn't have anyone to tell the news to; he had lost contact with his High School friends and his parents didn't want to know a thing about him.

He was alone… he only had Eli.

A judge went to their apartment on an August afternoon; there were some friends of Eli and them at the ceremony.

Everyone was laughing… he didn't know why.

He found it out later.

He came out early from work and he decided to walk home, it was then when he saw him carrying a kid and holding hands with another man… his family.

That night he came to the apartment. His things were already packed waiting for him.

He didn't even deny what happened, everything had been a game to him, it was a way to make the company's owner's son to fall in love with him, to make money easily.

After that he didn't stop crying at night, he had bought a razor at a store near his house, he spent hours staring at it, trying to have courage… he was a coward even for that.

His job ended and, as always, he left the building without seeing anybody, without talking to anybody, there no one there that was worth it.

"Hey Anderson," he heard Jim saying, one of his 'partners´ from work. "Are you going to get fucked? Fag!"

He heard everybody laughing but he didn't care. For the first time he had come to a limit.

He found himself walking without rout, his feet started to hurt more, however he kept walking, he wouldn't stop, he couldn't.

He stopped almost at the edge of the city, there was a bridge.

Hypnotized he walked to the edge; the water was calm beneath him, so quiet and beautiful.

He didn't know how many hours he spent there, just watching.

"So, are you going to jump or not?"

He surprised and he turned around angry.

In front of him there was the weirdest person he had ever seen.

It was a man with skin tight mint pants, they looked like they were junior size because he was pretty thin and they were still a little bit loose. His shoes were of a bright yellow.

He also wore a white shirt with a purple cat print, he wore a gray jacket with mint edges, they were too big for him, he was sure that his T-shirt was falling off one shoulder. How could someone be so thin?

If his outfit wasn't too much, the kid was also wearing a huge and bright knitted turquoise hat. The parts that covered his ears were two chewing gum-pink braiding and if this wasn't enough, on the top of his head there was a little knitted ball. It covered all his head; he could barely see his eyes.

That big pair of blue bright eyes took his breath away for a few seconds.

"So?" The kid asked. "Aren't you going to jump?"

He stayed shocked and without words for a few seconds, until he finally walked away from the kid looking at him angrily. "Why don't you care about something that's none of your business?"

"If you want to jump off the bridge is a bad idea," he said without putting attention to his words. He began getting closer to the edge to see the water below. "It's not really high, and the water would only make you break some bones… maybe you'd drown if you don't know how to swim but that's painful, don't you think? I don't think you like that kind of death."

"Who the hell are you? What makes you think that you can come here and tell me what to do?" he said angry.

The kid laughed and turned around to see him with a big smile. "I was sitting over there for a while," he said pointing at one of the chairs that were meters away for the tourists. "Sometimes I come here when I need to think. It's a really nice place."

"That doesn't imply that you have a right to get your nose where you're not called," he told him.

"I saw you since you arrived," the kid continued without losing the smile. "You were a lot of time contemplating the water… I think you were deciding whether you should jump or not."

"And I should have," the other one said without mood.

"I don't think so… I think that in spite of everything you want to hold on to life. You don't want to die."

"Who do you think you are? You don't know anything about me! You don't even know my name," he said upset.

"You're right," the kid said smiling and reaching out his hand. "My name is Kurt Hummel."

"What are you doing?" he asked confused.

"You're supposed to take it…" he said with that stupid smile. "You can be sure that it's not going to bite you."

He saw him with distrust for a few seconds and bit by bit he reached out to take his hand. Once he did it, the kid's smile turned into a bigger one.

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?" He asked him raising an eyebrow until it got lost out of sight behind the edge of his hat.

"Blaine Anderson," he muttered.

"Well, Blaine Anderson now I know your name, and I'm sure that we're going to be great friends."

"I barely know you! Besides, how old are you? You look like you're in High School," a confused Blaine said.

Kurt's smile disappeared for the first time and instead he looked offended. "Excuse me? I'm 22 years old! I'm old enough to be alone in the street."

He was 22; he was exactly ten years younger than him. How could a friendship work with such and age difference? The kid was definitely insane.

"But still, you're not old enough to talk to strangers… it'll be better if you go back to where you came from and ruin someone else's life," Blaine said with a fake smile.

"I didn't ruin your life," Kurt said, still with his offended tone. "On the contrary, I think I've been the most wonderful thing that has happened to you today," he said smiling.

"You are very modest little guy," he said angry, definitely the kid was the most outstanding thing about his day but there was no way he'd tell hm.

"I'll ignore that 'little guy' comment just because your gray hair clearly indicates that you are sooooo much older than me."

"I don't have gray hair!"

"And I am not a little guy. You see? Everybody wins." He said smiling.

Blaine left out an angry sigh and turned around. He definitely wasn't in the mood for something like this that day. At home there was a cognac bottle waiting for him and if he was lucky enough maybe he could use that razor he was saving.

He walked to the road to take a cab but he stopped when he saw that the kid was following him.

"What are you doing?"

"Are you going to go back to the city?" He asked him with a shy smile. "It's already dark and I really don't want to go back walking by myself…"

"And you're probably thinking that I should take you with me, aren't you? Why don't you get your own cab?" he asked mad. He wasn't in the position to babysit anyone.

"I ran out of money," he said at the same time he blushed. "A man walked by selling balloons and I bought a few."

"You spent all of your money buying balloons?" He asked not believing that. "Who does that?"

"Apparently me," Kurt said shrugging.

"And where are your balloons?" Blaine asked confused.

"I let them go," Kurt said with a smile.

"You spent all of your money buying balloons and then you let them go? Are you nuts?!" He said mad. "You deserve to go walking by yourself because of your stupidity."

"Hey! Please," he said making a pout. "I'm tired and I don't want to walk."

Blaine looked at him for a few seconds evaluating the situation. He didn't want to do it. The least he wanted to do was spend more time with that annoying kid but the pale in his skin made him change his mind and, of course, the way the kid was dressed didn't help much.

"Okay," he said with a sigh. "But the cab will go to my house, no more, you will have to fix it by yourself from there," he said upset.

The kid let out a joyful shriek and he jumped a few times applauding. "Okay. Thank you!" He said with a smile.

He stopped a taxi minutes later; the two of them traveled in silence, the kid looked like a lunatic watching from one side of the car to the other. Everything surprised him like a baby, he didn't want to admit it but he was charming… stupid, but charming. Blaine couldn't help a smile when he noticed the cotton candy smell that came from the boy. Who the hell was he?

"This is where you live?" The kid asked with a smile when he saw the building once they got off the taxi.

"Yeah, this is where I go and so do you," Blaine told him turning around to go in.

"Nice to meet you!" Kurt yelled at him. "Take care, and please promise me that you won't do anything bad tonight."

Blaine turned around and saw Kurt, who was looking at him intensely.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't do anything bad, okay?... Please."

The kid's sad eyes hypnotized him again, apparently during that trance he nodded because Kurt's face filled with joy.

"See you!" Kurt walked away whistling some strange melody.

Blaine remained confused in front of the building's entrance. Who the hell was that kid? He wasn't sure about wanting to see him again.

That night Blaine didn't drink, he put his things in order and he went to bed, he was just tired.

The promise he made to the kid had nothing to do with it…

Absolutely nothing.

**Author's note:**

Hey guys!  
I really hope you like this story It has a very special place in my heart and I will always treasure it. Thank you for reading it, hope to see you here till the end. A big thank you to WenGleekKlainer who did what I was too lazy to do, I will always appreciate that. We'll that's it for me! Keep reading and send much love to WenGleekKlainer she deserves it! Any questions don't doubt to contact her or me.

Much love. PykaL :)

**Translator's note:**

I promise you're gonna love this; I'll try to upload as soon as I can. Like I said, I'm just translating so if you have any complains please let me know. Hope you liked it (and understood it), nice day. Love you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of its characters; I don't own this beautiful story either. All credits go to genius PykaL, I'm just translating.

* * *

As always, his alarm ringed at 7 in the morning, he got up and took a shower, he didn't even pay attention to what to wear, it was always the same thing; black tie pants with a white short-sleeved shirt and a tie, his life was that gray and monotonous.

He arranged himself quickly, he had to be at the building at 8 and he was running late, annoyed he went out of the building in a fast speed, it was cloudy and a little cold; just like his humor.

"Hey! HEY!... Wait up."

He continued his way, he was already used to the weird yells at the street and, to be honest, he wasn't in the mood to pay attention to nut bags.

"Blaine Anderson!"

He completely stopped when he heard his name, he turned around and he couldn't help but to open his mouth, shocked by looking at the kid from last day running towards him carrying two cups of coffee.

"Are you like, stalking me?" he asked angry. "I knew I shouldn't have showed you where I live; you're one of those drugged crazy people, aren't you?"

The kid looked at him confused, he was wearing different clothes, and however, his yellow tennis and his stupid hat were the same. Who told him that turquoise green and yellow matched?

"Are you that rude with everyone you know? Bitter brings you gray hair, you know?... I wanted to thank you about yesterday and I brought you a coffee," he said smiling and offering him one of the two cups of coffee.

"Are you following me or something? How the hell did you know I go out at this time?"

"I didn't," the kid said with a little smile noticing that he grabbed the offered cup. "It's kind of cold, I didn't know what time you left so I was here waiting for you."

"Since when are you here?" He asked when he felt the coffee completely cold.

"Since six o'clock."

"You've been here for almost two hours waiting for me with this weather? Are you insane?" He asked shocked. The kid looked kind of blushed; he didn't know if it was because of the cold or because of the shyness, he was worried about him for a few seconds, his thinness made him look delicate.

"I don't mind about the cold…" He said shrugging with a smile.

"Well, thank you a lot. Now, if you excuse me; I'm going late for work because of you."

Blaine started walking with a fast speed; he didn't even say anything to the kid when he felt him running to him.

"Are you like, a puppy that doesn't have an owner? Stop following me!" He said annoyed and he kept moving.

"I just want to talk more with you," he said without losing his track.

"I don't want to talk to teens. Don't you have anything better to do?"

"You're very rude, you know? You have to work on your bad mood… I bet you don't have friends for that."

Blaine stopped and stared at him angry. "I have enough friends, thank you. Now I'm going to work, I don't want any troubles."

Blaine turned around to indicate they had arrived to the offices, he wanted to leave without saying anything else, but the pity look stopped him.

"Now what?!"

"This is where you work?" He asked looking at the building with sad eyes.

"Yeah, is there a problem?"

"It looks like a very boring place, do you like it?"

Blaine sighed and turned around without saying 'goodbye'. "If I didn't like it I wouldn't be working here," he yelled without turning back.

Of course his work was boring; it was death! To spend eight hours sited just making notes and counts wasn't a life for him, or for anyone. But that didn't allow any little kid to judge him. That kid didn't give him good thoughts and the farther he was from him, the better.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

Blaine looked up and saw Marley, one of his partners and, to say the truth, she was the only one worth it there.

"I'm not hungry," he said with a little smile. "I'd rather finishing my work quickly and go out early."

"I'll bring you something," the girl said with a smile.

Blaine didn't say anything; he knew she'd do it in spite of him refusing. He wondered what could happen if everyone was like her…

"Anderson."

He looked up again and this time he saw his manager, the man who saw him with the same annoyed and overbearing look.

"Is this your report from last month?" he asked while he lifted a yellow folder full of papers.

"Yeah, I gave it to you yesterday morning," Blaine said confused.

"Anderson, do you think we're in Elementary School? This report sucks. The counting is completely wrong! Do it again," he said winnowing him the folder to his desk causing some papers to go out of it.

"But there must be some mistake, I checked them!" Blaine said surprised.

"Are you saying that I am doing my work wrong, Anderson?" He asked him sarcastically. "Do you want a trip to go see the director?"

"No, sir," he whispered.

"Do it again. I want it by the first time tomorrow in my office."

"But, sir! It takes hours to do it; I can't do it in-"

"Don't make me say it again, Anderson. I have enough dealing with you," he told him looking at him as if he was garbage before he went back to his office.

Grunting, Blaine picked everything up; he could hear the laughter coming from other workers, making fun of him like every day.

He came out of the office late, he hadn't eaten anything. The anger made him nauseous and with all the work that he had to do, he couldn't even think about food.

He was walking with lazy steps; he didn't have energy to do absolutely nothing.

"Bad day at work?"

He turned around with a little shriek; the kid was there, staring at him again with those big blue eyes and that stupid smile. Couldn't he have a quiet day?

"For God's sake, stop following me! Don't you have a home?" he asked annoyed.

The kid saw him with sadness, his lip was shivering and he looked like he was going to start to cry. "I don't… I live in the streets and I sell my body at nights."

"Crap… listen, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you," Blaine said regretted, the least he wanted to do was make him cry.

"I'm kidding," the kid smiling again pretending nothing happened, looking at him joyful. "You're so naive."

"Grow up," Blaine said turning around to continue his way.

"No, wait!... I have something for you," the kid said catching him.

The kid put himself in front of him making him stop, he put his hand in one of his pockets of his enormous jacket and took out a ceramic cup with the legend "I 3 NY."

"There you go," he said giving it to him with a smile.

Blaine grabbed the cup and looked at him confused and, once again, annoyed.

"Do you like to spend money in stupid things?" He said incredulous. "This type of garbage is only bought by tourists and I am not a tourist… I don't want it." He said reaching out the cup so the other one could grab it.

"It's a gift! You can't return a gift!" The other one said angry. It was fun to see how that kid's factions changed so easily. His eyes expressed his feelings in a way so clear and innocent that they reminded Blaine of a puppy or a little child. "Why can't you accept that someone does something good for you?"

"This isn't doing something for me! I don't want a cup! You're the one who seems like you don't accept that I don't want you to bother me. Why are you still messing with me? What are you looking for? Am I your Elementary School project?"

Blaine was almost screaming, people around them looked at them WEIRDLY; although he didn't know if it was because of the discussion or because of the kid's clothes.

"Because I care about you," the kid said with a smile. "And because I think you're a person who needs a friend… and I want to be your friend, to be there for you."

"I don't need you Kirk," Blaine said stubbornly.

"It's Kurt, actually… and don't be silly; everyone needs a friend." Kurt said smiling. "And as your new friend I want to give you that cup… you don't lose anything by accepting it. You'll win a brand new cup. It's a bargain!" He said raising his eyebrows in a hilarious way.

Blaine sighed and saved the cup in his briefcase, the kid was right; a new cup wouldn't hurt him, even if it was stupid, current and no original at all.

"You don't even know me," Blaine said.

"That's what friendships are for… to know people. It wouldn't be fun if I knew everything about you since the beginning."

"You might be a serial killer."

"Only on Mondays," Kurt said laughing. "You're lucky today is Wednesday."

"You're a ball of joy," Blaine said sarcastically. "Do you stalk all of your friends like this? How many restraining orders do you have against you? A thousand?"

"None," Kurt said not losing his smile. "I get their friendship before they talk to the police."

"You are helpless," Blaine said turning around to keep walking home.

He knew the kid would follow him, he didn't pretend to escape from his stalker.

"Did you have a bad day at work?" Kurt asked him curiously. "You seem tense… and you're kind of in a worst mood today."

"Yeah," he said with a sigh and holding the urge to yell at that kid so he could leave. "I'm tired and I'm very hungry so forgive me if I'm not a radiant ball of happiness like you."

"Oh, I know what'll make you feel better," the kid said happy and applauding a little enthusiastic.

He was wrong; he didn't look like a High School kid, he looked like a Kindergarten one.

"Oh, I know what'll make me feel better," Blaine said. "Being in my apartment ALONE and eating some fast food."

"I have something better than that," Kurt said ignoring his sarcastic tone. "Do you trust me?" he asked him looking him in the eyes incredibly more excited than he was a few seconds ago.

"No." Blaine said immediately.

"Great!"

The kid grabbed him by the hand and started to pull him taking to an opposite direction to the one he wanted to go.

"Hey! I said I didn't trust you!" Blaine said kind of annoyed.

Who would say that someone as thin and so weak for the eyes would have so much strength?

The kid pulled him through many streets, he got lost as soon as they turned in the third block. He was a little scared, maybe he'd take him with some of his others crazy friends and they'd take him out an organ.

His theories about Kurt ended when he stopped in front of a restaurant in a truck at the end of an alley.

The truck was more like a traveling house, outside of it, it was written _'SAMMY's'_ in running letters. There were some people sited on tables located outside.

"You have got to be kidding me," Blaine said. "Do you want me to eat here? It's the most dirty place I've seen in my life," he said ready to turn around and go back home. Apparently, he'd take a taxi.

"It's not dirty," Kurt told him, pulling him in to the restaurant. "Sam makes the best hamburgers in the whole world. You're going to love them."

"You want to poison me, don't you?"

"Stop thinking the worst about people! You have to live a little and take chances," Kurt said with a smile while they took a sit on one of the tables.

"Hey, Kurt!"

They both turned to look at the kitchen, from there a blond young man waved at him with one if his hands and a big smile.

Blaine was shocked; he never thought there was such a big mouth.

"Hey, Sam! I bring an unbeliever, show him how good your food is," Kurt said smiling and pointing Blaine, who saw everything confused.

"Coming a supreme hamburger for him. The usual for you?" The blond asked him while he turned some meats on the spit.

"Of course!"

Kurt turned around to see Blaine, who looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Why did you order for me? I don't want a hamburger," he said annoyed.

"Trust me, once you try it you'll love it," he said smiling. "Well, while we wait why don't you tell me why was your day so awful?"

"Was? It still is." He said ignoring Kurt's offended look. "It was just my manager, as usual, he wants me to do an entire report in one day. A report that I had already given him and that is well done."

"And why do you have to do it again?" Kurt asked confused.

"Because he hates me, I bet he didn't even check it." Blaine said. He could feel the anger forming again, if he kept thinking about it his head would hurt.

"Well, why don't you give him the same report you already did?" Kurt said shrugging. "If he hasn't read it yet he won't notice it's the same… just change the folder and it'll look like a new one."

Blaine thought about it for a few second and then he saw Kurt with a little smile. "That's a great idea."

"You seeeee? I said you have to trust me… I always have good ideas."

Blaine was about to say the opposite but he was interrupted by the blond guy that came with two hamburger putting them in front of the two of them.

"So you're a friend of Kurt's, I haven't see you around," the blond said looking at him in a distrust way.

"We're not—"

"He's a new friend of mine," Kurt said interrupting him. "Sam, this is Blaine… Blaine, this is Sam; the best cooker ever."

Blaine reached out his hand with a little smile that the blond didn't respond. What was his problem?

"How did you two meet?" He asked them still staring at Blaine.

"Oh, well—"

"Blaine wanted to jump off a bridge," Kurt said without any problem. "I think I interrupted him and our friendship was born," he said smiling before biting his hamburger. "Mmmm, it's delicious."

Sam looked at him intensely, Blaine had his mouth open while he looked shocked at Kurt.

"Now I see why he was interested in you," Sam said with a smile. "It's good you have a friend like Kurt… Okay, enjoy your food, my treat," he said winking his eye before he left.

Blaine was still with his mouth open, when Kurt gave his third bite he saw him confused. "Aren't you going to eat? It's going to get cold."

"How could you say that to your friend?!" he asked furious.

"What?" Kurt asked confused. "About him being the best cooker? I haven't tried your food but if you want I can do it and then decide—"

"That I was going to jump off a bridge!" He whispered. He was furious, there was no doubt now about his head hurting.

"Well, 'cause it happened," Kurt said confused. "It was how we met… you were going to jump and I saved you from doom… well, from breaking a few bones…"

"You can't go around and tell people that. It's MY life, Kurt."

"But Sam is like my brother, I don't hide him anything," he said with a little sad smile. "Trust me, he won't judge you. He understands very well."

Blaine turned around to see the cooker; he looked at them from his place with a warm smile.

Blaine sighed and turned around to look at Kurt before he lifted his hamburger. "These better be tasty."

"Blaine… they're to die for."

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

Blaine arrived punctual next day at work and, for the first time, with a smile. He left the report he was supposed to do and came back to his working place.

His manager came to his cubicle a few hours later saying he finally was doing something right, and that apparently he couldn't do anything good the first time. He didn't care, he didn't care about his words and, for the first time, he didn't care about everyone laughing at him either.

His phone rang by noon indicating a new text, there was only one person who could be communicating with him and it was the same person who he probably shouldn't gave given his number to.

"_We have to be in touch." Kurt said when they were back to Blaine's building._

_"Why would we have to be in touch?" Blaine asked without interest._

_He had to admit, the kid did cheer him up a little, he had saved him hours of work and he also had to admit that those hamburgers were beyond delicious. He'd definitely be back to eat another one… at least if it didn't cause him any poison signals. But he still had restrictions about Kurt. No one comes to offer their friendship out of nowhere and not in such a harassing and… original way the kid had, did he really want to include him more in his life?_

_"To talk! Who else am I going to call at three in the morning when I can't sleep? Who am I going to call one day asking to pay my bail or to go to pick me up at the police station?"_

_"That doesn't make me want to give you my number," Blaine said raising and eyebrow._

_"I would do that for you!" Kurt said. "And I'd take you out of jail… if I had money, of course. Just if you didn't kill somebody… even I have restrictions about that."_

_Blaine sighed and took his cell phone out of his pocket. "You're not going to leave me alone until I give you my number, are you?"_

_Kurt saw him with a huge smile and gave little jumps excited; there he was again; acting like a child. "I was thinking about ringing your doorbell until you accepted."_

_"You don't even what which one is my apartment," Blaine said with a little laugh._

_"I was planning on ringing all of them," Kurt said in the simplest way._

_"Some of them would talk to the police."_

_"Maybe, but you would've gone to rescue me by then," he said smiling even more._

_"What makes you believe that?"_

_"We're friends, and I trust you… I know you wouldn't leave me."_

_Those words remained in his mind, it was that and Kurt's honest look what made him totally accept._

_Kurt laughed happily and Blaine saw him taking out his cell phone._

_He was shocked; the kid's phone looked more like a brick, were they still making those horrible things? It was so old (and clearly it was very used) that made Blaine doubt about it working._

_"Is that thing your cell phone?" He asked almost in a mocking tone._

_"Hey! Not all of us have money and can afford to buy the latest in technology," The kid said looking at Blaine's latest model phone. "Besides, it does what it has to do. It makes and receives calls and texts… I don't need like, apps to get into my bank account or to talk to Dalai Lama," he said disinterested but Blaine could notice the jealousy in his look and his voice tone._

_"Sure," he said with a little laugh._

_Once they both had each other's number Kurt continued his way once more whistling and leaving Blaine with a strange mouth taste._

_He knew he'd had news from the kid very soon._

**_12:10 pm. From Kurt_**

_Do you know of someone who can teach how to speak dolphin?_

Blaine couldn't help but smile at that weird text, although he didn't answer. What could he tell him?

**_1:30 pm. From Kurt_**

_I've got something for you!_

Blaine was confused and, to say the truth, scared. Without anyone seeing him, he answered.

**_1:33 pm. To Kurt _**

_What? It's not going to exploit, is it?_

**_1:34 pm. From Kurt_**

_So you are alive… no. I'm not going to say it; it's a surprise. :D_

With a sigh, Blaine looked around him. There was no one around yet.

**_1:35 pm. To Kurt._**

_I don't like surprises._

**_1:37 pm. From Kurt_**

_Booo party killer: P You're not fun. _

**_1:40 pm. From Kurt. _**

_Do you like fairs?.._

Blaine left his cell phone. Now what kind of crazy things had occurred to this nut bag?

* * *

**Author's note:**

One more chapter, I hope you guys liked it. More interaction between them and more things to discover.

A thousand thank yous for following this new story and label it as favorite! And label me too is an honor!

Keep telling me what you think, your opinions count a lot!

I send you all greetings and hugs from here. Thanks for reading!

**Translator's note:**

Hey guys! Well, Kurt's sweet I want one to go. Who else wants to try Sam's burgers?

I'll try to update every three days or so, hope you liked it (and understood it)... also, Blaine's manager is a pain in the ass. I hope you don't know someone like him.

I better shut up, tell me what you thought of this chapter. Love you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of its characters; I don't own this beautiful story either. All credits go to genius PykaL, I'm just translating.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

As it was expected, a smiley and colorful Kurt was waiting for him outside of the building, he seemed to be immune to heat; with a light jacket and that dumb hat that looked like he wore everywhere. Did he ever wash it?

"Are you ready?" The kid said excited.

"I think that even if I say 'no' you'll take me anyway," Blaine said in a tired tone.

"Yeah, but this time we're going by taxi, it's sort of far to get there walking," he said starting to turn around in order to ask for a cab.

"Wow, Anderson. You surprise me. Where did you find someone who looks even queerer than you?"

They both turned around, Blaine saw Jim, who was going out with some other workers, and they all looked at him with a mocking smile.

"Why don't you date a woman better? I don't think you'll find much of a difference," he said laughing.

Kurt reached out to Jim annoyed, Blaine could only stay there shocked by seeing the kid so close to someone who double him on age and size.

"Do you have a problem?" Kurt said annoyed and uncomfortable about the intense way that man was looking at him.

"Look, the little fag has guts," Jim said to his partners. "Why don't you better go sewing or do some of the things women do?"

Kurt smiled sarcastically and he calmly answered. "No, thanks. Sewing makes my eyes tired. Why don't you better go with your wife? Maybe you're lucky enough and she wants to sleep with you, of course, if it isn't that your butter smell and body fat don't make her vomit."

Kurt turned around when he saw that a taxi finally stopped. Blaine, still shocked, started going in but before Kurt got in too, he turned around to see them. "Oh! And by the way, if I were you, I'd hide the way you stare at men," he said with a smile. "It might betray you."

He went into the taxi ignoring the offensive things they were hearing in spite of the distance and the door closed. Once he gave the driver the address he turned to look at Blaine, who was still seeing him with his eyes completely opened.

"How could you do that?" he said amazed.

"What? He was offending us; did you want me to keep my mouth shot? Is it because he said you're gay?" He asked confused.

"I am gay! That doesn't bother me… the thing is that know he's going to take it down on me," he said annoyed.

"Well, don't let him," Kurt said. "If the only thing he does is offend you, stand up for yourself; you also have a mouth you can use… it's not fair that they treat you badly."

"You don't understand anything about my life," Blaine said annoyed.

"Somewhere I read _'No one can make you feel less of yourself without your permission.'_ So don't let them, be brave," the kid said with a smile.

Blaine didn't listen to him the rest of the trip, the car was taking them to the edge of the city, near a small dock you could see the famous (and small) fair.

"How did you hear about this?" Blaine asked him curiously when they got off the taxi.

"It's a little carnival organized by one of those charity institutions. It'll be here for a few days… one of my best friends will be presenting his magic act."

"So you do have more friends besides me," Blaine said with interest. "Not that I'm your friend, of course," he cleared quickly once he saw Kurt's smile becoming huge. At the moment he reminded him of that cat from Alice In Wonderland.

"Of course I have friends," he said. "I'm not antisocial… like others. Most of my friends have their own life; they're married and stuff… I don't like bothering them!" He said with a weird tone.

"And, don't you have a life made?" Blaine asked raising an eyebrow. "What do you do? Do you work or study?"

"Nothing by now," he said shrugging.

"So you're a mommy and daddy's son, aren't you?"

The question had been light, although he could notice how Kurt's body tensed and his countenance changed slightly. Did he say anything wrong?

"I do things," Kurt said as if nothing happened.

"And your friend with the magic act, has it been long since you saw him?" Blaine asked him trying to change the subject.

"Oh no! I just saw him and his wife this weekend," he said smiling. "His act is the one I haven't seen ever… can we go see him?" he asked excited.

"You are a kid." Blaine said looking at him angrily. "I shouldn't have let you bring me to _this." _He said looking around him with displeasure.

"You are definitely a bitter person, didn't you like fairs when you were little?"

"… I've never been to a fair," he muttered.

Kurt's eyes looked at him with a light sadness, however, it disappeared so quickly he almost thought he imagined it, he grabbed him by the hand and started pulling him to one of the games.

"I'll show you what you've lost of," the kid said.

They started to go to the games, for the first time in his life he knew what it was like to go into the roller coaster, the wheel of fortune and even to the carrousel (something he would deny all his life).

To tell the truth, it wasn't that big deal, he thought he would enjoy it more if he would have lived it when he was eight and not thirty two but apparently that was one if the things that ran out of his hands.

Another reason to hate his childhood.

They were walking enjoying a cotton candy… at least Kurt was, he'd thrown his many feet away without even trying it, when suddenly Kurt asked to sit for while. He didn't see the need of sitting on those chairs that didn't look clean at all, but by seeing the kid's pale face he accepted.

"Are you okay?" He asked confused. "A few moments ago you were totally fine."

"Yeah," he said with a little smile. "It's just that I've been the entire day walking, I got tired a little bit… so much adrenaline lowed my sugar levels down." The kid said smiling lightly.

Blaine was about to tell him that was impossible since he was eating a cotton candy right there, that was pure sugar! But the kid interrupted him asking him to buy him a drink.

Not asking him… demanding him.

When he came back from the drink stand he saw Kurt saving a little container in the pocket of his jacket.

"Lipstick," Kurt said smiling when he saw Blaine looking at him confused. "You brought me a strawberry drink!" The kid said excited. "I love them!"

"The strawberry one is mine," Blaine said giving him the drink.

"But I hate lemon," the kid said doing an exaggerated pout.

"Well, that's not my problem, I went for them so I choose mine and I choose the strawberry one," he said with a definitive tone.

Kurt grabbed the lemon drink with sadness, Blaine looked at him for a few seconds with his sad look and his lip coming out, at the end he sighed and changed the drinks annoyed.

Kurt looked at him with a big smile but Blaine was only looking at the front.

"You are very weird," Blaine told him when they were almost finishing their drinks. "You come to invade my life and you bring me to a fair, who does that? Besides, aren't you hot? I am boiling and you are with that dumb hat." With a light smile Blaine reached to take him off his hat, he had quite a surprised when Kurt moved and looked at him angrily in a way he'd never seen him before.

"Don't touch me!" He screamed.

Blaine remained with his hand in the air looking at him confused. What the hell was that?

Kurt looked like he realized what he did, he looked at him ashamed and he even blushed. "I'm sorry… I don't like people touching it… it's a gift from my mother."

"Well… if you don't like me touching it, I won't," Blaine said still confused. "You don't have to scream."

"Sorry," he muttered.

"You must love it very much… do you see her often?" He asked him.

"The magic act is about to start!" Kurt said quickly taking his hand.

Blaine forgot the topic when he felt the kid once again pulling him to what it seemed like a little tent.

The show had started, they both took a sit in the back rows, on the stage there was an Asian man pulling things out of a hat

Kurt didn't stop making surprise sounds throughout the entire show every time the magician took out a pigeon or a flower out of a hat, was he really that ridiculous? Those were the worse magic tricks ever! But he looked with attention, completely marvelous.

In that moment he asked himself: what would it be like to be him in that moment?

The show ended and the few people inside of the tent went out, however, Kurt went to the front and of course Blaine went with him.

"Kurt!" he heard the Asian say. "I'm so glad to see you! Have you been alright?"

For a few seconds he thought he saw Kurt uncomfortable but the kid nodded with a smile.

"I loved your magic act," he said making the Asian man laugh.

"Kurt, you are so easy to please," he said with a smile.

Blaine cleared his throat catching their attention; Kurt saw him and quickly grabbed his arm to move him closer to them.

"Mike, this is my new friend Blaine."

"Actually, we're not friends," Blaine cleared out.

"So now Kurt brings strangers to fairs?" Mike asked with a smile. "Kurt is a really good friend, you'll see."

Blaine remained quietly while he watched the two men talking; it still seemed weird that someone like Kurt was a friend of so different people. A magician, a cooker and now it was in his head that he was a friend of an accountant. Who exactly was this Kurt guy?

"And did you like the fair?" Kurt asked when they were walking back home by the bridge.

"It wasn't bad," he said without interest. "I could've saved my time doing something more productive."

"Why are you so bitter? One just wants to do things for you," Kurt said pissed off. "Why can't you be thankful about someone wanting you to have a little fun?"

"Because I didn't ask for it!" Blaine said starting to be mad. "I didn't need to come here and I clearly don't need someone like you in my life."

"And what do you know about needing things or not in your life?" Kurt asked angry.

"BECAUSE IT'S MY LIFE AND I KNOW HOW TO LIVE IT!"

"If you knew how to live you wouldn't be thinking about killing yourself!" Kurt said.

"You don't know anything about my life! You're just a damn freak who thinks that has the right to be in somebody else's business!"

"And you are pathetic!" The kid yelled at him.

"I don't need this… and I don't need you."

Blaine turned around and continued his way home. He took a taxi and left Kurt there. His life didn't need any more troubles.

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

His phone rang at three in the morning getting him out of his dream. Confused and kind of scared he took his cell phone.

Kurt's name was shining on the screen.

"Kurt?" He asked confused and perhaps still a little asleep too.

"…"

"Kurt, why are you calling me at this hour if you're not going to talk to me?" He said trying to not be pissed off. "You know I know it's you, don't you? Modern phones have something called ID call… very useful.

_"Do you forgive me?"_

Kurt's voice was soft and fearful; he had to admit that it gave him an annoying sensation in his heart.

_"I don't want you to be mad at me," _the kid said, was he going to cry?

Blaine took a deep breath. "I'm not mad, Kurt," he muttered. "Maybe I'm a little resentful."

_"You're right," _he said. _"I don't have to get into your life that way… it's just…"_

"What?"

_"... I care about you… Is there something wrong about me wanting you to be happy?"_ He asked with an innocent tone that was even perceptible on the phone.

"No, I guess not… it's just that no one has ever done that for me before," Blaine said honestly.

_"There's always a first time," _Kurt said happy.

"I shouldn't have offended you either," Blaine said regrettably.

_"You don't have to apologize, you were defending from by attack… maybe I did deserve your words."_

"You didn't," Blaine said immediately. "I was wrong for saying them… I'm sorry."

_"I forgive you,"_ he was sure the kid was smiling.

"Couldn't you wait a few more hours to tell me this?" Blaine said yawning. "Is this thing of you calling at three in the morning something I must be excepting from you?"

_"Maybe," _the kid said.

"Why don't you hear tired? Haven't you slept?" He said shocked. "How is it that you have so much energy?"

_"I've been awake for a while," _Kurt said with a little laugh. _"You could say I haven't been sleepy in a while."_

"Did you wake up thinking about the crab's immortality? Or is it something common, to get up in the middle of the night?"

_"Something like that."_

"Well, unlike you, I am sleepy and I do have to work." Blaine said with another yawn.

_"I'll let the sleepy beauty rest then," _he said softly. _"…Blaine?"_

"Yeah?"

_"If I need to talk to someone will you answer me?... No matter what time it is?"_

Blaine sighed and he lifted his hands to his face. It was a question he could easily evade but however he decided not to.

"…Of curse I will," he said honestly.

_"Thanks… I'm also going to be there for you… you'll remember that, right?"_

"I'll remember it…"

_"Blaine…?" _he asked with a little burlesque tone now.

"Yeah?"

_"For your information, my pone also has an ID call."_

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

The next day went by the same way, Blaine didn't like to admit it but he had accustomed to the kid, he waited for the weird and without notice texts, the times he ate at Sam's restaurant, he even liked the 3 a.m. calls which were a lot more often than he thought.

"…I didn't finish the month's report well and I'm sure that he'll let me know that all day long," he said annoyed to the kid one morning by the phone.

_"Don't go to work," _Kurt simply said. _"I bet there are many better things to do than going to work."_

"Are you insane? I can't miss a day of work!"

_"Why not? You hate it," _Kurt said. "_Everyone misses a day at work at least three times a year. I'm sure that since you started you've never missed one. Wouldn't you like to know how it feels?"_

"It's not that easy, Kurt. I can't miss, I haven't missed a day: not even when I'm sick. I have responsibilities and I don't like to avoid them. Not everyone can afford to do nothing." He said annoyed.

_"In spite of all these months, are you still rude? What am I going to do with you?"_

"Kurt you don't understand, I can't miss just like that, I can't have that luxury. Not all the accountants are me," Blaine said with a sigh

_"Think about yourself, okay?" _The kid said with a tired tone. _"You deserve a break, what can happen with you missing one day? At the end of the day, you're a human just like everybody else."_

"…I don't know…"

_"Come on, I'll go to your apartment and we'll do something fun, okay?"_

"No—"

_"Perfect! I'll be there at seven."_

Blaine sighed but he still smiled slightly. "You're not going to let me say 'no', are you?"

_"Nope… see you tomorrow."_

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked suddenly. "I hear you tired…"

Kurt laughed a little on the phone and remained quiet for a few seconds. _"It's already 4 a.m… of course I'm tired."_

"You and you crazy rituals of getting up in the middle of the night… I swear I won't answer next time."

_"That's what you said last time," _the kid said laughing.

"This time I mean it. I'll turn my cell phone off before I go to bed."

_"…See you tomorrow… Try to rest."_

"…You too."

Losing a day at work wasn't that bad, actually he would've liked to say he lost it because instead he went to do something amazing, but it wasn't like that. Kurt arrived to his apartment at 7 a.m. carrying coffee and a little bag.

"Today we're going to watch the worst movies ever." Kurt said smiling while he left the things on the table.

"What?" Blaine asked suspicious. "I didn't miss a day at work to watch…" He grabbed one of the movies that were one the table. _"'Killer Sheep'? _What the hell is that?"

"Humm apparently they're sheep who kill people."

"Really? I wouldn't have thought of that."

"Yeah! And people turn into sheep!... At least I think so," Kurt said excited.

_"'The Lizard Woman', 'The Children Of The Living Dead'. _How the hell did dead people get pregnant?... _'Killer Clowns From Space', 'Troll 2'…"_

"Oh, we got to watch that one… it's about some vegetarian goblins that eat people." The kid said.

"How are they going to eat people if they're vegetarians? It doesn't make any sense."

"Because they turn them into vegetables first, it's obvious! Besides… there is no _'Troll 1."_

"Where do you get these movies from?" He asked laughing to those movie titles. He really didn't want to spend the day watching bad movies… if you could call those things movies.

"My neighbor is a movie director... at least he tries to be, he has hundreds and hundreds of movies in his apartment. He always borrows me as many as I want." Kurt said walking to his kitchen to start making popcorns.

"And you picked the worst ones of all of those movies?" He said with a little smile.

"It doesn't make any sense to watch good movies! It's always the same, an unrequited love, some big adventure, it's always the same. The worst movies are the ones worth it, because you can always expect you'll be shocked at how bad they are."

Blaine sighed and let the kid finish with popcorns, were they really going to eat popcorns at seven… eight in the morning?

Apparently, Kurt didn't have a problem with that, he quickly put one of the movies on and they sat on the couch.

It wasn't that bad, they were always laughing in every movie. How were there people who could come up with such stupid things? Kurt was right, they were pretty entertaining.

"Why don't you have pictures hanging on the wall?" Kurt asked curiously. "Your walls are really white."

"I don't have anything to hang," Blaine said before filling his mouth with popcorns. "There's no need."

"It would look cozier, people like to see pictures."

"Well, I don't care about people! There is no one who can see my apartment," he said awkward.

"I see it… and I don't like it," the kid said crossing his arms.

"Well, I don't care if you like it or not," Blaine said. "I'm not going to change my apartment because of you whims."

"You are a bitter old angry man," Kurt said making a pout.

"And you are an annoying hyperactive kid. Now let me watch the movie. Don't you see that the guy turned into something that's half man and half sheep? Half sheep, Kurt!"

Kurt laughed and threw him some popcorns. "And you said you weren't going to like them."

At the end of the third movie he turned to look at Kurt and he saw him lying on the couch completely asleep. The kid would have looked angelic hadn't it been for the frown that he showed.

"Maybe he's dreaming about sheep and trolls that are actually goblins," Blaine whispered.

He let him sleep, the kid had arrived with huge circles beneath his eyes, and he seemed more tired than usual even with his nonstop able energy, it was obvious he needed a break.

He woke up a few hours later, he was sad about missing almost two movies; he wanted Blaine to play them again but there was no way he would watch that kind of crap twice.

It was pretty late when they finished watching the movies, Blaine accompanied the kid to the apartment's exit, they were both happy; at the end of the day, Blaine had a really good time… but that won't happen again, he won't miss a day at work again. That wasn't right.

"Well, I'll see you later," Kurt said smiling.

Blaine saw him for a few seconds, he could notice the mist in his breath because of the November cold, and his body was slightly shacking.

"Why didn't you bring a thicker jacket?" He asked him looking at his light yellow jacket. At least now his clothes matched a little with the shoes… except that dumb hat.

"I'm fine," the kid said without mattering. "As soon as I start walking I won't be cold."

"Are you planning on leaving with this cold? Are you crazy?"

"I like to walk! I recommend you do the same… I think someone is ganging a little fat!" He said pointing at his stomach.

"I'm not ganging anything!" He said frowning. "Here, take my jacket," he said starting to take off his jacket to give it to him.

"I don't need your jacket," Kurt said. Why was he annoyed?

"You'll give it to me later! It's okay."

"I don't need your jacket Blaine! I'm fine just the way I am," Kurt said turning around and starting to walk.

"What is your problem?"

"Nothing… when I need something, I'll ask for it, get it?" The kid said without turning back.

Blaine saw him leave, he felt confused and even annoyed. Did someone say bipolar? He was still shocked by the way Kurt could change of attitude so quickly.

Blaine slept a little uncomfortable that night and he only woke up at 3 a.m. waiting for a call that never came because he was used to.

* * *

He arrived at work without energy, he didn't sleep well and he didn't even eat anything. Seeing his partners talking joyfully annoyed him. Who the hell had so much energy in the morning?

He sat in his cubicle with a hot cup of coffee, maybe that would wake him up a little.

"Wow, wow, look who decided to come today."

The manager saw him annoyed reaching out to his cubicle. "Did the vacations work for you?"

"I was sick," Blaine said trying not to yell.

"I don't care, you could be at your mother's funeral but you come to work without excuses," he said coldly.

"Did you say the same thing to Berry when she missed two days?" Blaine asked with the same voice tone.

"Are you challenging me, Blaine? Do I have to remind you of your place?" He said with a smile filed with evil.

"No, sir," he said reluctantly.

"I'm glad… by the way; the director wants to see you in his office, now!"

Blaine saw him leave, he could feel the cold sweat starting to form, he knew he had to hurry.

He couldn't keep Harold Anderson waiting.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Well, here's the third chapter. I appreciate so much your comments, to the ones following the story and the ones labeling it as favorite.

All movies mentioned here exist and they're not mine… luckily? What happens in them is true, I haven't watched all of them but you can do it if you want to laugh for a while.

I love you like the personalities and the story plot too. There's still a long road to walk but I hope it goes on the right way.

Tell me what you think 'cause your reviews will always be welcomed.

* * *

**Translator's note:**

It was ALMOST gonna be a broken promise. School's been a bitch and my Arts teacher hates me... I was translating like 10 minutes a day, if I ever take too long to update you know who to kill.

Besides that, there's not much left to say, PykaL has pretty much said everything. What do you think of Kurt's attitude? I think he IS bipolar, what do you guys say?

Another thing, thanks to those who have labeled the story as favorite, I appreciate it and… let me know what you think ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of its characters; I don't own this beautiful story either. All credits go to genius PykaL, I'm just translating.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The office hadn't change much since he saw it for the first time. Luckily for both Anderson, it wasn't very common being at the same place.

His father… his boss, was sitting on his desk while he held what it seemed to be the day's newspaper; he didn't turn to look at him when he opened the door and neither did he when he reached to the desk.

"Did you call me?" Blaine asked him with a light fear in his voice.

His father left the newspaper on the desk strongly and he looked at him with a grimace of discomfort and repulsion. "What is that thing about you missing yesterday? Who did you ask permission to?"

"I was sick, according to the regulation I can miss if I'm sick. I'm in my total right of doing so," he said trying to not show any sign of fear or awkwardness.

"Don't try to pretend you're smart with me, Blaine! If you're working here is just because I took the liberty of helping you. You would be in the street if it wasn't for me," he said with arrogance.

"Did you call me just to tell me that? I already told you I was sick, I have a lot of work to do so if you don't care, I'm going to do it."

"Shut your mouth up ungrateful!" His father yelled annoyed. "I called you for something more important than your labor missing and your ineptitude to do your job," his father said standing up. "The dinner with the Fabray is tomorrow, I need you to be there at nine. I suppose you have a suit, don't you?"

Blaine looked at him confused and, more than anything, annoyed. "I have a suit but I'm not planning on wearing it because I'm not planning on going to that ridiculous dinner."

"I think you didn't hear me," his father said coldly. "If I say you're going is because you _ARE_ going. Russell is interested on finding someone for his daughter, what a better way of joining the two families together. At least that way you won't cause me embarrassment."

"Did you forget I'm gay?" Blaine asked angry.

Harold Anderson's face transformed in matter of seconds. If Blaine thought his father couldn't show him more contempt, he knew in that moment he was wrong.

"Are you still thinking that stupidity?! Haven't you got over High School? God Blaine, you are a grown up! You're not a kid anymore! Behave like one and stop begging for attention."

"I'm not asking for attention! I never have! This is who I am, I've always been like this and I'll always be," Blaine said enraged. "I've never had your attention and I've never wanted it. This is what I am. The way I am!"

"What you are? You are an embarrassment I'm giving you the opportunity for you to straight your life up! To be someone decent! How dare you to come here to tell me about your perversions?" His father yelled. "I've told you Blaine, you ARE going and you'll spend all night making Russell's daughter fall in love with you, you are not going to put me to shame."

"You can't—"

"I can and I will! Don't forget that I'm not only your father, I'm your boss and I can kick you out if I want to and no one, listen, NO ONE will hire you ever," he said pointing at him. "Do you forget I control all of your money?"

"I don't want your money," Blaine said hoarsely. "I never will."

"It's better for you to accept it, you know? There is at least one girl that's interested in you. Who else could be interested in you? Look at you, you are a poor, lazy accountant who doesn't do his work right. I'm doing you a favor, no _man…" _he said making a disgusting grin. "… be smart, fix your life and stop being the pathetic and insignificant man you are."

Blaine was biting his check so hard that he could feel the blood. He was squeezing his hands so hardly trying not to shake. He was dying to yell so many things to that man, but he couldn't; he controlled him.

"I'll ask you again: do you have a suit for tomorrow?"

"…Yes," Blaine said hoarsely.

"Perfect, arrive early… Now go to work and please try to do it right, I'm not paying to do that mediocre job you're doing. Seriously, it's so good most people here don't know you're my son, you're an embarrassment."

Blaine left the office quickly, when he arrived to his cubicle he was beyond mad; all he did was remind him how useless he was. He had never worked more in one day.

He didn't receive texts from Kurt that day… he didn't send them either.

Once again, he spent the night with a bottle in his hand, it was the only way to forget about everything. And he made it that night; he forgot about his father's words, he forgot about the hate he felt towards his father and himself.

But he didn't forget about Kurt.

Once again, he kept waiting for a call that never came.

One again he fell asleep with the razor in his hands.

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

The voices made him tired, the fake laugh from people there was awful, he was sure his face didn't show how much he didn't want to be there, no one talked to him and, honestly, he didn't want to anyone either.

The Fabrays were a rich family like his, they were the typical happy American family, a happy housewife, a working man and two beautiful daughters. That was what they showed, Blaine was sure that Russell Fabray was a man with violence tendencies and one or two lovers somewhere. Judy Fabray was an alcoholic who had made a fool out of herself more than once. Christina, the older daughter, got pregnant thanks to a simple worker who now was a director in one of her father's companies because of the evident marriage, he was a skinny gutless man named Mark.

But as for the youngest daughter, Quinn, Blaine had no clue about her. He knew she was beautiful, he admitted it; he bet she had more than one person to her feet. She was successful and she looked pretty friendly, she'd be the ideal partner to anyone.

But not for him.

Quinn sat next to him, she never looked at him, she never touched him or even smiled at him. Blaine was nothing but an ornament to her. She spent the entire time talking to her sister about fashion or something else; she never gave signs that Blaine existed.

Past the night, Quinn stood up and went to a room next door, his father reached out without hesitating when he saw the chance.

"What do you think you're doing, boy?" He whispered clearly annoyed. "You're an idiot for making a fool of myself in that way!"

"I haven't done anything!" Blaine said trying not to yell.

"That's the problem! You're there sited like an asshole having the most beautiful girl in this room sited next to you… and you don't do anything!"

"I should remind you I didn't want to come, I came because you made me. What else do you want from me?"

"There are so many things I want from you, Blaine, but in order for them to come true you need to be born again. The only thing I want is that tonight you stop being the embarrassment you are!" He said grabbing him strongly and discretely by the arm. "Now, I want you to go after that girl and show her that you are least a little bit worth it."

His father left leaving Blaine breathing heavily. How could his father make him react that way after so much time? Why after hearing the same words all those years they still hurt the same or even more than before? He was tired of not being enough.

He was tired of being Blaine Anderson.

He left the room, apparently Quinn went to the yard, that was where he found her; a few feet away with a cigarette in her hand.

"My parents don't like me to smoke, you know? Apparently it's not a proper habit for a lady," she said without turning around to look at him.

"No. Well-"

"But I don't care what my parents think," she interrupted him. "What are you doing here?" She asked him looking at him with an intense look.

"I-I wanted to know if you're okay."

"That's not what I was asking. What are you doing _here_?" She said firmly. "It's more than obvious you don't want to be in this place and still you've been through all these hours."

Blaine looked at her with his mouth open. That woman looked like someone gone out from a movie; elegant and beautiful with a pearl dress so delicate and feminine. However, her words, her behavior and her look said clearly that she was someone who should be taken seriously. He had never met a woman with such and imposing personality.

"My father wanted me to come," he said.

"You father?!" The girl asked openly making fun of him. "Do you still do everything your daddy tells you? You're pathetic!"

"Your father wanted you to be with me tonight too," Blaine said defensibly; now mad.

"Do you think I am coming to a dinner like this one to spend my time next to YOU?" She said laughing coldly. "Do you think I'd waste my time by dating someone like you?"

"I don't want to date you," Blaine said staring at her mad.

"Of course," she said with the same grin. "You're not interested in women; you're a faggot like many others."

"I'm not going to let you offend me!"

"Or what? Are you going to hit me? Are you going to go crying with your dad?... I do whatever I want to do Blaine, I don't give explanations to you or to anyone." She said turning around. "Now, could you leave me alone? I want to rest from your presence for at least a moment."

Blaine left the yard to full speed, he didn't even think about coming back to the party, the only thing he wanted to do was leave.

The streets were dessert, the only thing you could see at that time were criminals or people selling themselves on the corners. He was so pathetic and invisible that no one paid attention to him.

He took a taxi to his apartment stopping a few blocks before in a little liquor store that was opened all night; he was already a client there.

The bottle had been empty a quarter of its content when he arrived to his apartment, he took his clothes off without caring, he just drank and drank.

Hours later he took his cell phone.

There wasn't much left to do, he just needed a call.

"Blaine?"

His tired and confused voice was heard almost immediately.

"You answered… you said you'd be there for me…"

"Blaine, are you drunk? Where are you?"

"I'm tired Kurt… I need you. Why aren't you here? Why? Come here, Kurt, come!"

"I'm on my way Blaine, just wait for me there and don't drink anymore, okay? Just wait for me." His voice sounded agitated.

He heard noises in the other line, Kurt was talking to someone, someone was screaming madly. Where was Kurt? Who was that person?

"I'm tired Kurt," Blaine told him. "And everything looks so red… so red."

"What did you do Blaine?!... Blaine?... BLAINE?!"

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

He was floating, he felt his body didn't belong to him; he was so tired, he heard his name over and over again. Somebody was touching him, was caressing him, he felt the sensation of the water on his skin so soft.

Where was he?

It was so heavy to open his eyes. Why did it hurt so much to do it? Why was it so heavy? He felt he took all the effort in the world just to open his eyes.

He recognize his room, someone was talking to him softly, was playing with his hair, he could only see he blue color.

Why was he crying? Why was he so tired?

Once again, he lost knowledge.

His head was hurting intensely. What the hell happened? Where was he?

He felt a flannel on his forehead and opened his eyes quickly giving a hurtful scream.

"Easy, don't move much," he heard.

Once again he opened his eyes and turned right where Kurt was; who was looking at him with a little smile.

"Kurt?" He asked confused. Why did he feel so bad? Why was the boy there? He couldn't even think; his head was almost exploiting and the needs to throw up were huge. "What are you doing here?"

"Try to rest," he said with a smile. "Try to drink this, okay? It'll help you with the pain."

With difficulty, Blaine could take the two pills; he was so tired the only thing he wanted to do was sleep.

By the third time he woke up he could think about things much more clearly. He realized he wasn't in his room; he was lying on the couch. From there he could see Kurt in the kitchen preparing something to eat.

The smell opened his appetite.

"Is my sleepy head already awake?" Kurt asked from the kitchen. "I made you some soup, you can eat some as soon as it's ready."

Kurt left the kitchen and reached out to him to sit right in front of him. Blaine noticed that one of the chairs of the dining room was taken to the couch; it seemed that Kurt was sited there much because of the blanket there… did he sleep on the chair?

"What are you doing here?" He muttered.

"You called me last night on the phone," he told him with a little sad smile. "You were pretty drunk and I couldn't leave you alone… and I didn't."

Blaine made a sad sigh and put his hands on his face. "Last night was terrible, I was just thinking about ending with everything."

"And you did… at least you tried," Kurt said seriously.

Blaine opened his eyes and noticed for the first time his wrists; they were both covered in gauzes glued to the other with masking-tape.

"I had to improvise," Kurt said with a little humor. "You don't have a very good first aid kit… luckily enough there wasn't serious injury. You just cut yourself a little deep but you didn't get to the important veins."

Blaine left out a humorless laugh when he saw his wrists. "I'm not even good to take away my own life."

"Don't say that," Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and looked at him. The kid had tears in his eyes and was staring at him intensely. "Blaine, you are an amazing person; if you just give yourself the opportunity to believe that… your life is worth it a lot."

"I suck! My life sucks! Do you really think this is a life worth living? Living this life?" Blaine asked him, his voice was full of sadness and self hate.

"Don't you realize how lucky you are by just being alive?! If you don't like the way your life is, change it! Make the needed changes to make your life a life YOU want! But please… don't give up."

Blaine was quiet by looking at Kurt's eyes full of tears; without thinking it twice he stood up to go with him. The kid saw him confused for a few seconds but Blaine didn't care.

He approached and hugged him.

"Don't you ever do something like that again," he heard Kurt saying. "You can call me when you feel bad, I'll cheer you up! I'm good at that, you know? I was a clown in many child parties."

Blaine laughed and released Kurt. They both had a smile on their lips.

"You as a clown… it's not so hard to imagine," Blaine said.

"You better don't be teasing me," Kurt told him crossing his arms.

"Wait…" Blaine said looking at him and trying not to laugh. "Did you come to my house wearing Sponge Bob pajamas?"

"What's wrong with it? It's not like someone would criticize me at four in the morning, besides I like them. What's wrong about going out to the street in them?"

"You didn't come walking here, did you?" Blaine asked scared of the answer.

"Of course not! Not even I am that crazy to walk around at that hour," Kurt said. "The taxi driver was so charmed by my pajamas that he even made a discount."

"Suuuuure, I'm sure he was thinking of Sponge Bob," Blaine said laughing.

"Hey! Let me tell you that Sponge Bob is the latest fashion in Paris. You're jealous of my amazing pajamas," Kurt said modeling the awful yellow and blue outfit.

"Of course, I'm dying for one," Blaine said with sarcasm.

"Don't worry," Kurt said with a smile. "I'll buy one for you," he said before walking to the kitchen.

Blaine laughed and followed him, he knew the kid would.

"You'll talk to me, right?" Kurt asked him when they both sat down to the table to eat. "I want to worry a little less about you."

"There's nothing to worry about… but yes... I'll call you."

Kurt's smile lit up his face. It seemed like the kid had found the biggest chocolate bar ever.

"Where were you?" Blaine asked all of a sudden.

The kid stopped eating and turned to look at Blaine confused. He knew what he was talking about. Blaine was dying to ask; it was the only thing he thought about since he saw him.

"I'm sorry?"

"I haven't known about you in days and you suddenly come here… how the hell did you get in my apartment?"

"Oh, that was easy! I borrowed your spare key," the kid said smiling.

"What? When?"

"Weeks ago!" Kurt said like if he were talking about the weather. "It was there all alone and without use… I had to do something about it."

"Of course, and steal it was the best option. Every time you make me question our friendship even more," Blaine said trying to sound angry.

"Well, at least now you admit it's a friendship," Kurt said smiling. "Who would've thought it would only a night of alcohol and vomit?"

"I threw up?" Blaine said surprised and blushed.

"You did… you filled almost an entire bucket."

Blaine made an embarrassed moan; he wanted to be swallowed by the floor in that moment. "I'm so sorry, you shouldn't have done anything for me."

"It was nothing," Kurt said with a smile. "I've been through worse."

Blaine sighed for a few seconds trying not to feel so embarrassed.

"You still don't tell me where you were," Blaine said. "Don't try to change the topic."

"I'm not changing anything!" The kid said pretending to be offended. "I've been busy lately… even if you don't believe it, my life doesn't go round you."

"So you're stalking somebody else? You're cheating on me with somebody else!"

Kurt laughed and shook his head. "You're a fool, but if you miss me that much I'll try to call you at 3 a.m. more often."

"Well… as long as you don't suddenly disappear."

Blaine saw Kurt getting a little tense but he smiled at him. "I can't promise that but I'll try."

Blaine saw him for a few seconds; the kid was pale, haggard and looked so exhausted. It seemed like who had a rough night was him.

"You look tired," Blaine said softly.

"Well, I spent the night taking care of a suicide drunk, what were you expecting?" Kurt said with a little smile.

"You look like you haven't slept in days," Blaine said with worried tone.

"I'm fine, you just see it that way because I'm pretty white and everything looks exaggerated in me," Kurt said shrugging.

"You know? I remember something from yesterday…"

"What?" Kurt asked confused.

"When I called you, you were talking to someone, I'm sure… do you have a boyfriend?" He asked with curiosity.

It was just that; pure curiosity.

Kurt's eyes showed confusion for a few seconds until they were wide open with a little amusement.

"Boyfriend? Ha! Not at all… I don't need a boyfriend," he said smiling. "That was David, my roommate." He said with a smile.

"He sounded angry… pretty angry."

"You were totally drunk last night, and the only thing you remember is that phone call?" Kurt asked slightly laughing. "David just cares about me… he didn't agree on me going out at that hour, can you blame him? It was pretty late."

Blaine felt that it was pretty acceptable his friend cares about him; however, something told him that there was something else. His voice tone heard more like violent angry… maybe he shouldn't trust that criterion; when he was totally alcoholic when he heard that.

Maybe it just happened in his imagination.

"Oh, tomorrow there's this art exposition downtown!" Kurt said excited a few hours later. "Can we go? Do you imagine? See the paintings, pretend you understand them and give the strangest points of view to people who're there. 'Oh, look. It's an apple painting'", he said imitating the voice of what appeared to be and old woman, "'Yes… I think the author is explaining us the dichotomy of war and peace with an image that represents his childhood'", he said now imitating the voice of an elderly man.

"You're insane," Blaine said looking at him confused.

"Hey! It sounds fun. Come on, we can pretend we're high society people."

"I doubt a lot that you can look like a high society person."

"Hey!" Kurt said offended. "Even if you don't believe it; I have an excellent taste in fashion."

"I'm sorry if I don't believe it, that Sponge Bob pajama isn't flattering you."

Kurt laughed and his phone rang. Apparently he had a text. "I have to go, I got to go shopping with Dave," he said standing up. "Shall I pass in the morning to pick you up?"

"Did you forget I work tomorrow? I'm getting myself into a lot of troubles just because I missed once. They'd fire me if I did it again."

"And?" Kurt asked confused.

"What do you mean 'and'? I'd be without a job!"

"And? You hate your job, they'd be doing you a favor," Kurt said; clearly he thought there was nothing wrong with it.

"I do hate it but that doesn't mean I want to be jobless," Blaine said madly.

"There are more jobs in the world. Why would you do something you hate every day? It's never too late to change your life," Kurt said before walking through the door.

"Wait!" Blaine yelled making him come back quickly.

"What?"

"Are you going to leave in pajamas? It's five o'clock in the afternoon!"

Kurt laughed and shrugged. "It's never too late to show people how incredibly good Sponge Bob pajamas are!"

Blaine saw him leave with a smile and with the same confused feeling he had left every time he talked with the kid.

All night he was thinking about him… but most of all, about his words.

_'It's never too late to change your life'._

Could he be right? Could he change?

* * *

**Author's note:**

Here's one more chapter.

A million thank yous for your reviews so far, they're wonderful.

I know you wanna know a little bit more about Kurt but that will still be a mystery for a few more chapters. Don't worry, sooner or later everything will come up to light.

See you in the next chapter.

* * *

**Translator's note:**

I have pretty much nothing to say but… who else died on Thursday? I've been dead since, if I thought I hated Ryan before I was so wrong, I love him so much now! I swear I woke up the next day thinking it'd been a dream but luckily it wasn't! It was amazing, the picnic, the song, the kiss, the proposal, THE SPEECH, the kiss... the ring! It was perfection.

I know I said I'd update every three days or so but like I said before, school's been a bitch so from today on I'll do it every weekend, what do you guys think? Sorry if it has any mistakes, I was translating it quickly and I didn't have much time to check.

Thank you to those following the story, labeling it as favorite, and reviewing it, means a lot to me. Let me know what you thought of this chapter and we'll see each other soon. :3


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of its characters; I don't own this beautiful story either. All credits go to genius PykaL, I'm just translating.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

They didn't go to the Art exposition that week, apparently it closed just when Blaine was done with work, and of course Kurt did forgive him making him grins every time he saw him and even sending him offensive texts.

Well, if offensive texts were emoticons of faces showing their tongues, then yes; they were pretty offensive.

Days at work were just the way he expected them; pure torture, if it tortured him before now it did it harder; documents to deliver and places to go. He had never hated anyone as hard as he hated his father.

"Blaine, why didn't you tell me you had delivered the reports on Boston's accounts?"

Blaine was half way on another report, tired and with red eyes of being in front of the computer so much.

"What? What are you talking about? I never gave those reports, I would've been glad if I did, that was almost half of the work."

"You gave me the reports and didn't notice me," he said harshly. "I'm surprised on you being efficient but don't think I'm going to be nice to you because of this."

He came back to his office leaving Blaine confused. What the hell was all of that? He had never finished anything. He looked around and what was his surprise when he saw Marley smiling at him from her cubicle.

He came back to his computer opening a chat window.

**_:_**

_Why did you do that?_

**_MaRose:_**

_Because it's not fair the way he treats you._

**_:_**

_But have have also work to do._

_**MaRose:**_

_I finished it days ago. Do you really think I spend all day working? :D There's nothing better than being in social networks and pretend you're working._

_**:**_

_You say that because you don't have your boss behind you all the time._

_**MaRose:**_

_:-( You don't deserve it… I still don't know why you bear all of that._

_**:**_

_You know? Sometimes I don't know either._

_Blaine left the building and just like the other innumerable times; Kurt was waiting for him, it wasn't hard to see him with his bright pink T-shirt and his purple jacket._

_Where the hell did he get his clothes from? The kid's hallway?_

_He didn't see him; he was very busy talking on the phone._

_"I told you I did all of that already!... I haven't forget it… Don't yell at me! You think I don't know it? It's not like I can forget it, you know?... And I appreciate it! You don't know how much… I have to go because Blaine will be out soon… Yeah, I'll be fine. You're not my dad David!... Bye!" He hang up the phone with a sigh and turned around surprising him of seeing Blaine who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow._

_"Was that your roommate?"Blaine asked curiously. "Looks like he was angry… again."_

_"Yes, that was him… but he wasn't angry; he just cares a lot. He's a total teddy bear. That's was his boyfriend used to call him. Yogui," Kurt said with a smile._

_"Well, by the way you were talking to him looks like he wasn't that sweet," Blaine said with mistrust._

_"Could you stop worrying? I have enough with all the people who care about me," Kurt said with a weird tone. "It's suffocating, you know," he said with a sigh._

_Blaine didn't know what to answer; he just sighed and got closer to him. "What do I owe your visit this time?"_

_Kurt's eyes lit up and, as expected, he gave a few jumps excited._

_"We're going to paint your apartment!" Kurt said with a little excitement yelp._

_"Oh, really? And what makes you think we're going to do that? And specially on a day, that takes weeks!"_

_"Obviosly we're not going to paint it all," Kurt said. "We're just going to give it a little color."_

_He left himself leave by Kurt with a sigh; he already knew where to go. Apparently they only needed little painting cans and a few thick brushes._

_"Well, I say we should start with the living room," Kurt said running to the biggest wall with a green painting can._

_"Be careful with the furniture!" Blaine yelled._

_Kurt ignored him and he started painting quickly with the brush what appeared to be a plant landscape._

_Kurt grabbed the paintings, the pink, blue and red ones; he was so focused he even had his tongue a little out; he was painting a garden with several flowers. He moved the furniture when they were in his way; Blaine didn't know whether getting angry or lying on the floor and laugh._

_It looked like a huge kindergarden drawing. Who told Kurt he knew how to draw?_

_He was done with a part of his landscape and turned to look at Blaine with an enormous smile. "It's nice, isn't it?"_

_"Of cooourse," Blaine said checking the drawing. "Look, you even made a pig! Who makes a pig in a garden?" He asked turning to face Kurt who was looking at him with a pout._

_"It's a kid…"_

_"Oh! What a beautiful kid!" Blaine said surprised. "You captured all details perfectly."_

_Kurt showed him his tongue and pointed to the other cans of painting. "I want to see you doing it better than me. Come on, try it," he said pointing the other wall._

_Blaine grabbed the other cans of painting with a sigh and started painting. At first he was just painting senseless lines, he let his imagination fly second by second and he got lost through sensations. It was so therapeutic seeing how the insipid wall was filled with color; it was a magical experience._

_"Wow," Kurt said after who knows how long. "Well, now I do feel bad… mi drawing sucks compared to yours."_

_Blaine moved away from the wall to look at his draw. It was a stared sky; he had mixed the colors to make a bright and stared night, with a huge full moon. It was pretty good, honestly._

_"Who would of say it," Kurt said reaching out to him. "I'm friend with the new Van Gogh," he said with a smile._

_"I'm not," Blaine said turning to look at him._

_"You're right," Kurt said to him, staring at it intensely while he took a hand to his jaw in an exaggerated grin of someone who was thinking. "Although I think you're missing something."_

_"What?"_

_Kurt took the paintbrush of Blaine's hand and led it to his face; he felt how the kid started to paint what it seemed to be a fancy and curvy moustache and a beard on his jaw._

_"This better be removable," Blaine said to him looking at him not so happy._

_"Of course it is… at least I think so," he said with a little shy smile._

_Blaine grabbed the paintbrush off his hand and covered it with paint again; this time taking it to Kurt's face. "Close your eyes."_

_Kurt smiled at him and closed his eyes, willing to be painted on. He painted him two circles around his eyes joining them like if they were glasses. After he touched his cheeks painting on them some freckles._

_Kurt opened his eyes glad and Blaine felt how his breathing stopped for a few seconds, in that moment the kid was the most adorable thing he had even seen in his entire life._

_"Do I look good?" The kid asked him with a smile._

_"Yes," Blaine answered._

_"Give me your phone," Kurt said with a smile._

_"What do you want it for?" Blaine said with mistrust but giving it to him anyways._

_Kurt smiled at him and started to press buttons, seconds later Kurt got closer to him putting their faces near the other and lifting his hand with the phone._

_"Smile," he said._

_It flashed in many occasions, Blaine didn't know if he had smiled or not._

_"They're not bad," Kurt said while he was checking the pictures. "You know, I always thought wearing glasses was a good look for me… at least, they make me look smarter."_

_"Yes, but I don't think a moustache is good for me though."_

_"No," Kurt said laughing. "But I feel a beard wouldn't look bad. Now we have to keep painting, there are still many walls left."_

_"I don't think it's the best, I don't want more pigs on my walls."_

_"It wasn't a pig! You just make a big thing of yourself because you're so good at painting," he said sticking out his tongue again._

_"Well you could have said something else."_

_"Why don't you so this for a living? I bet you could do tons and tons of paints and sell them," Kurt said excited._

_"I just paint a little; I don't think I'm a painter, Kurt."_

_"Okay, how about if you dance ballet?"_

_Blaine turned to see him with a smile, the kid had started to dance and do some ballet exaggerated pirouettes; he looked like if he was about to fall at any moment._

_"I don't know how to dance ballet," Blaine said. "And clearly neither do you."_

_"It's never too late to learn. We can go to classes together! There are plenty for beginners…. Although I think they're all for kid from three on… Mmmm…. I think at least I'll be able to dance better than a three-year-old."_

_"We're not going to be to ballet classes, I don't even like to dance ballet," Blaine said while he started to paint the other wall of the house._

_"There's got to be other thing you can do," Kurt said thoughtful._

_"What if you help me to finish painting, it was your idea anyways."_

_One again the day went through quickly. In a matter of two hours Blaine had drawn another stared night, a dawn and the deep of the sea._

_And Kurt had drawn dinosaurs that looked like dogs, an octopus that seemed like a horse, and something that didn't even have shape but it was a turtle._

_"You know, my neighbor has a four-year-old girl and I think she draws better than you," Blaine said laughing._

_"Very funny," he said with a smirk. "And I wanted to make you a cup of coffee but now I think I won't do it," he said crossing his arms._

_"I take it back! I'm dying for some coffee."_

_Kurt went to the kitchen and started making it, in a matter of minutes the smell of coffee started to fill the entire apartment._

_"Blaine, where do you keep the cups?" Kurt yelled from the kitchen._

_"On the top shelf!"_

_"Why do you have them so high? How do you even reach them? Not even I can reach them. Do you have some kind of super power? That's great, I've always wanted one. 'The dark shadow'." He said in a misterious tone._

_"What is that supposed to be?"_

_"It's my super name, every super hero has to have a super name to at least intimidate the super villains, with that and the super costume… you know, you should be my super buddy and we'd fight crime."_

_"Don't you mean 'super crime'?" Blaine asked mocking him. "Not just for being a super hero everything has to be super."_

_Kurt gave an exaggerated surprised noise and he took his hand to his heart looking at Blaine surprised. "Of course everything has to be super if you're a super hero. What kind of comic books do you read?"_

_"Apparently not the right ones."_

_"I'm ashamed of you Blaine, I have to teach you even more my dear Padawan."_

_"Now you're messing with Star Wars! I never pictured you as a nerd," Blaine said surprised._

_"I wasn't, my neighbor took charge of introducing me to science fiction, it's amazing the amount of movies you can watch when you spend much time in bed."_

_"Why did you spend much time in bed?" Blaine asked him confused._

_"Blaine you have got to put your cups lower because I can't reach them!" Kurt yelled from the kitchen._

_Blaine walked into the kitchen and saw Kurt standing up on his toes; he was trying to reach one of the cups stretching as much as he could, Blaine was about to criticize him when he saw it._

_The kid's shirt lifted when he was stretching his hand; it was there when he could see the incredible bruise he had._

_"What the hell is that?!" Blaine asked him._

_His voice tone stopped the kid and made him turn around to look at him surprised._

_"What?" Kurt asked confused._

_"Lift your shirt up, Kurt," Blaine semanded._

_"What?! Are you crazy? What the hell is wrong with you?" Kurt asked him._

_Blaine reached out to him and lifted a bit of his shirt up by force, Kurt apparently was surprised because he didn't give resistance, it wasn't until he saw what Blaine had seen that he separated with a jump._

_Blaine was beyond furious, the punch looked awful and it was the size of Mars in his eyes. The worst of all was that it wasn't the only one; his whole back had marks of punches; some of them recent and others that seemed to be disappearing._

_"Who hit you?" He asked mad. "Who did this to you?!" He said almost screaming when saw the kid remained silent._

_"No one!" Kurt yelled surprised and maybe even fearful. "Are you crazy? How you dare to lift my shirt up?" He said madly._

_"Don't lie to me, Kurt and tell me who hit you… it was your roomate, wasn't he? That one who you defend so much."_

_Kurt babbled and looked at him with enormous opened eyes, his eyebrows got lost behind the hat of how surprised he was._

_"Nobody hit me! And I would appreciate it if you didn't scream, you're scaring me a little bit," he said madly. "I have delicate skin, alright? Even if you slouching me it gets marked," he said trying to lighten the mood._

_"That's why you have always your arms covered, isn't it? You want to hide the marks that jerk leaves on you."_

_"I've told you no one is hitting me! How can you talk that way about David when you don't even know him? You have never spoken to him!"_

_"I know abuse signs, Kurt! Him being overprotective, the punches and the way you defend him, you can't lie to me."_

_"You don't know anything about me!" Kurt yelled at with watering eyes. "Who gives you the right to think that way about my life?"_

_"Are you that naïve? Don't defend him! Stop being a child and accept reality! I can help you," Blaine said desperately._

_Kurt saw him furious, more furious than he had even seen him in his life._

_"I told you I don't need help! I don't want your help! I'm not a kid Blaine, I know perfectly what's going on in my life; I know what's good and what's wrong. I know who David is and I'm telling you the truth. If you don't want to believe me is your problem."_

_Kurt looked at him coldly before leaving the apartment._

_Blaine was left standing in his kitchen, he screamed and, in a moment of rage, he kicked his fridge hard._

_Why did he always have to screw things up? Did he have just destroyed the only friendship worth having?_

_That night, Kurt didn't call him._

_That night, Blaine called him._

_"What do you want?" Kurt asked him. His voice was tired but however he could still notice the rage in it._

_"I want you to forgive me," Blaine said with a sigh._

_"And what exactly do I have to forgive you, Blaine?" He asked coldly._

_"I'm sorry I called you a child, I'm sorry I criticized your life, I'm sorry the way I talked to you…." He said with a sigh._

_"And what else?"_

_Blaine gave a sigh, he didn't want to say it but he knew if didn't do it he would lose with his friendship with Kurt and he didn't want to do it, not now._

_"I'm sorry I _misjudged your friend," he said. "But you can't blame me. What do you want me to think with those bruises?" He said trying to get mad again.

_"I don't want you to think about anything, I gave you and explanation and apparently that's not enough. I appreciate you called but please, call me until you sincerely sorry about what happened."_

Blaine didn't say anything, Kurt hang up the phone leaving the man thinking. It would pass, wouldn't it? The happy and charismatic Kurt he knew couldn't be much time angry with him, could he?

He could do it…. He was doing it.

_It was only a few days away to December to start and Blaine was having the most miserable week of his life. He knew he could call Kurt and swallow his words but he didn't want to; something was making him distrust the situation. There was something in Kurt that didn't fit; he was hiding something, it was more than obvious._

_The question was what?_

_He wasn't sure but in spite of everything that David person didn't give him confidence. Who was him in Kurt's life? Did he hit him? Did he love him? Who the hell was him?_

_During the long hours of the night he started to feel that the hate he felt towards the mysterious man wasn't hate… it was jealousy._

_That thought went away in the mornings._

_"Blaine, you keep surprising me with your stupidity although it isn't a surprise anymore, obviously you're stupid," the managed said to him that day. "Tell me how do you dare to make a mistake in the November accounts? Isn't it what you studied for? For counting!"_

_He was holding a folder in his hand, he seemed angrier than other times. For the first time, Blaine was nervous._

_"I don't know what you're talking about," he said trying not to stutter._

_"Check it," he said winnowing the folder._

_Blaine grabbed the sheets and slowly checked each one, until he saw the problem. He miscounted… an account with a huge and even stupid mistake. He was right. Didn't he study? How was it possible to have messed up in something so simple?_

_But he did, his head was so filled with other thoughts he couldn't even do his job correctly._

_"You are an incompetent. How am I going to tell the boss the kind of stupids I have at my charge? Do you see this?!" He said to all the workers. "This is why all of you have to try hard. You don't want to be like Blaine. A total ridiculous!" He said with a burst of laughter._

_Most of the people that were there laughed hardly, even some of them pointed him. Marley and a few others saw Blaine with sadness and anger._

_"Oh, 't tell you're going to cry, why don't you just do your job correctly? What kind of man are you?" He said making fun of him._

_"That's the problem, boss," one of the guys there yelled. "He's not a man!" He said making the laughs louder._

_"I'M MORE OF MAN THAN ALL OF YOU!" Blaine screamed shutting everyone up. "If being a man means making everyone feeling less of themselves so you can feel good them ashamed of being one," he said looking at everyone around him. "Do you really think you're better than me? You're all pathetic! Do you think you have the great life? Well, you're wrong, at the end of the day you're as miserable as any other person, and even more. You have your soul so filled of rancor and jealousy that's stopping you from being happy."_

_"Don't you dare to talk to us like that!" He yelled red of rage._

_"I talk to you the way I want to," a mad Blaine said. "I'm tired of keeping things to myself. I'm tired of letting people walk over me. You specially!" He said pointing at him. "You are just the boss' lackey; do you think he estimates you? You're nothing for him but a simple guy who kisses his ass every day. You're pathetic if you think you're superior to us. You're a slag," he said pronouncing the last words like if he was spitting poison._

_He said was red of rage, he was babbling without being able to say a word. Now, for the first occasion in a long time the teasing were directed to him._

_"And another thing…" Blaine said with a smile. "I quit… I'm tired of working in this crappy place," he said walking to the door. "You can keep my stuff," he said pointing to the desk. "It's all garbage anyways… Bye Marley! You're the only one worth it in this place."_

_The girl was smiling from ear to ear; she was pleased, there wasn't a doubt. "Bye Blaine!"_

_Blaine walked to the exit at the same time he appeared to have reacted._

_"You can't leave just like that Blaine! Come here right now!... I'm ordering you!... BLAINE!"_

_Blaine went out on the street with the biggest smile he had ever had in life. Finally he had done something for himself._

_He was finally free. Free!_

_He knew he would have problems with his father, he knew he maybe wouldn't find a job that would pay as much as this one but for the first time in his life, he didn't care._

_For the first time Blaine could breathe, and there was only one person in the world that could share his happiness. A little person that was pretty mad._

_With a smile on his face and save steps he decided to change that._

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

The building wasn't different than his, when Sam gave him the address (not in a good mood, by the way), he identified he wasn't in one of the best parts of the city, but however, for his surprise the building wasn't that bad.

He looked like a fool and he knew it; he had more than five minutes in front of the door of the apartment that, according to Sam, was Kurt's with his hand lifted to knock but he didn't do it… he couldn't do it.

Maybe he had to turn around and wait for everything to be a little calmer.

But when would that be? In a year? No, he had to do it now.

"Are you going to knock or not?" Kurt asked him through the door making Blaine jump scared and confused.

"How do you know I'm here?" Blaine asked looking around the door. There weren't cameras, were they? The door didn't even have a peephole!

A laugh was heard before Kurt opened the door. "I have magic powers," Kurt said with a smile. "I know you arrived here a few minutes ago and you're wearing blue underwear."

"I'm not wearing blue underwear," Blaine said confused.

"I know," Kurt said laughing. "My neighbor saw you, he texted me saying me there was some crazy Jehovah witness outside of my door."

Blaine turned to look at the door of the apartment next to Kurt's and he noticed the door that apparently was half-closed was quickly shot.

"And just because of that you thought it was me?" Blaine said feeling offended.

"Well, you dress like a Jehovah witness," he said pointing at his wardrobe. "The other people I know have more sense of fashion."

"Very funny," Blaine grinning. "Are you alone?" Blaine asked looking at the apartment curiously.

"Yeah, Dave's at college," Kurt said disinterested "What did you come here for? Even more, how do you know where I live? I think now YOU are stalking ME… Did you forget I'm mad at you?"

Kurt crossed his arms and saw him waiting with a raised eyebrow.

Blaine sighed and looked at him in the eye. "I'm sorry Kurt, I know you're right and I know I acted wrong… and this time I'm truly sorry. I hurt and I don't want to do it again. I trust you and I don't want to lose your friendship."

Kurt saw him for a few seconds and then he smiled enormously.

"Of course I forgive you," he said taking his hand in his and leading him in the apartment. "You have become in a very special friend to Blaine, I couldn't not do it."

It was then when Blaine realized that for the first time Kurt wasn't wearing one of his jackets, his arms were uncovered and, in spite of his suspicions, they didn't have a mark what so ever; you could only see one just in the inter part of his elbow.

They arrived to the living room and his thoughts blanked, it looked nice from the outside but now he could he how colorful all the walls were; drawings, colors and even phrases he couldn't read very well from where he was.

The only phrase he could read said:

_'Hearts attacks happen for loving too much.'_

And seemed to be written with crayons, he was confused by looking at that and other phrases, he wanted to know more. So much more.

"What are you supposed to be doing here?" Kurt asked confused, getting him out of his trance. "Aren't you supposed to be in that 'glorious job' of yours?"

Blaine smiled at him eagerly when he remembered the reason of his visit. "I quit!"

Kurt's eyes opened quickly and the kid left out a whoop before hugging him tightly.

"That's great, Blaine! It has been the best thing you could have done," he said with a smile. "Now, you know what's next, don't you?"

"What?" Blaine asked confused.

"We have to get you the ideal job. A job you love, that makes you enjoy it at every moment. That makes you enjoy the accomplishments you make," Kurt said passionately.

Blaine's smile got lost in minus than a minute, Kurt seemed to notice because quickly asked him what was wrong.

"I think I have to resign to be a waiter at some restaurant or something like that," Blaine said with a sigh. "I am a waste; I don't know how to do anything, I've been told that my whole life and they're right."

"I think I know what you need," Kurt told him with a smile. "Listen, leaving the apartment at your right hand there are some stairs that lead you to the top of the building. Go there and wait for me, okay?" Kurt asked starting to pull him to the exit.

"What are you going to do? You're not going to winnow me from the edge, are you?"

"Of course Blaine, that has been my plan from the beginning. Muahahaha," he said with an exaggerated villain laugh. "Just wait for me there. Wow, you _are _distrustful."

Blaine walked through the pad he'd been told of, the roof was messy but there was no one or anything there; the walls around were pretty tall so the theory about Kurt pushing him went out of the window.

There weren't more than five minutes when Kurt walked by the door caring a box full of, what appeared to be, glass plates; some old and some strangely new.

"Ready," he said with a smile. "Ow!" He said by hitting lightly his arm with the door. " A Little help here."

Confused, Blaine grabbed the box and put i ton the ground. Now, what was he planning?

"What's all this?" Blaine asked him.

"This," Kurt said with a smile. "Is what I call Kurt's Therapy," he said giving him a black marker.

"And what am I supposed to do in this therapy?" Blaine asked him.

"It's easy; I want you to write down on every plate an offensive word you've been told, something even you have thought of."

Blaine felt uncomfortable and suspicious; did he really have to do it?

"Come one," Kurt told him, smiling. "Trust me."

Blaine sighed and started to grab the plates.

One by one, they were filling with words.

IDIOT, DUMBASS, HASSLE, DISGRACE, PATHETIC, AWKWARD, UGLY, FAILED… and so many other words that broke his heart every time he wrote them.

"Now I want you to break them, one by one."

Blaine held his breathing, took one of the first plates with the word 'IDLE' on it and he crushing it on the floor without hesitating.

Hearing the glass cracking was so much better than he accepted; he felt like if something inside him was being released, quickly he took the next one, and another one, it wasn't until the tenth plate that he started crying.

"I am not pathetic! I've never been one and I'll never be!" He yelled before crashing the plate hardly. "I am not a disgrace! I am of being me!" He yelled when he was crashing the other one.

He couldn't calm his crying, he had been retaining it for a long time and now that his tears were finally coming out he didn't want to stop.

There was only one plate left. The word 'FAGGOT' was looking at him harshly. He grabbed it tightly and before crashing it he turned to look at Kurt who, to his surprise, had also tears in his eyes.

"There isn't anything wrong with being the way I am," he said to plate. "You're not an offense; at the end of the day it's what I am and I don't regret it, I won't let this word dictate who I am or what it will be of me."

The cracking of that last plate was heard through the whole place, the heaviness of his heart and soul went with it. He could change, he finally knew that.

"I'm proud of you," Kurt told him, reaching out to hug him.

"Thank you, this was… wonderful," Blaine said hugging him tightly.

"You are wonderful," Kurt told him separating from the hug and caressing his face.

"Did you hit yourself with some glass?" Blaine asked by seeing a bruise on his arm that he was more than sure that wasn't there before.

"It was the door," he said with a smile. "I told you I have sensitive skin."

Blaine remembered the light punch against the door; that was nothing. Maybe Blaine hit him accidentally and Kurt was trying to lie to make him feel good. He was so lost in his moment that he didn't think about anyone else but himself during those minutes.

If that was true, he thanked the intention, the same way he thanked each one of those moments next to him.

"How is it that you got so many plates?" He asked him with a little chuckle.

"Artie, my neighbor… I have to be the gay vampire alien that falls in love with a human in his next movie," Kurt said with a little laugh.

"Wow, that is an inter racial relationship," Blaine said smiling. "I guess you'll good with green skin and some tusks."

"Are you insane? I'll have purple skin, I'll take care of that," Kurt said firmly making Blaine laugh.

"Thank you," Blaine said with a little sigh.

"You don't have to thank me," he said smiling. "Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine."

* * *

**Author's note:**

Just like I promised to some of you, here's the new chapter just in time, I hope you liked it. What do you think of the new events? There's much to do yet. What will happen to Blaine now he doesn't have a job?

Well, I assure you it'll be an adventure.

I'll wait for your reviews, I life from that. And anything you can locate me on Twitter! I don't know if I'll tell you something about what'll happen but we can talk.

Nice day!

* * *

**Translator's note:**

Hey guys! I just decided to leave this here 'cause well, I'm bored and I won't be able to update on Saturday, I have to go to a museum (ugh!), I hate all of my teachers for not letting me translate quietly! :(

That Kurtsie is such a cutie pie!

Hope you liked it and please let me know what you thought of this one.

Okay, gotta go. See you soon! :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of its characters; I don't own this beautiful story either. All credits go to genius PykaL, I'm just translating.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Two weeks later and he still wasn't fine, he couldn't complain; he still had some money saved so if he couldn't find a job within the next couple of months there wouldn't be problem, after that he would be in big troubles because his money would be completely gone.

During that time Kurt had been helping him; looking in newspapers or in the street, he had to find something that would be perfect for Blaine.

That afternoon he was laid down on his couch with his arm covering his eyes. He had decided to turn off his cell phone days ago; his parents didn't stop calling him. Why didn't they leave him alone? He finally did what they wanted so much: get out of their lives.

He didn't want to do anything, he knew sooner or later he'd have to go find a job again but he was really tired, just on the few days before they had gone to so many places he thought he knew the entire city perfectly.

"Blaine!"

The door of the apartment was opened and he saw Kurt walking in with the newspaper in his hand and a big smile.

"The fact that you stole my key doesn't mean you can break in into my house just like that," Blaine told him.

"Aren't that what keys are for?" Kurt asked him with a smile.

"You still have to knock," Blaine said pissed. "Now what did you bring?"

"Oh, right!" The kid said excited. "I found the best job for you, it's only five hours a day and they pay you twice as much as you were being paied before," the excited kid said.

"That's great!" Blaine said standing up quickly. "Where? Do I have to do a job interview or something?"

"It's downtown… although if you do get it you would be traveling a little bit."

Blaine looked at him with a little mistrust now. "What's the job about?"

"Aerialist!"

Blaine rolled his eyes when he saw Kurt's enormous smile and sighed. "Kurt, I'm not an aerialist. I can't work there!"

"Come on Blaine, how tough could it be to just swing to another trapezium juggling, 150 feet away from the ground without a net… you know what, yeah, you should forget it; it's not for you," Kurt said sitting at the table to keep looking in the newspaper. "Well, there's a bakery that's looking for a baker, at least that's safer."

Blaine looked at him sighing and grabbed the newspaper. "Kurt, I don't know how to bake, all the jobs you're looking for me are about things I don't know how to do."

"And how do you know you can't do them if you don't try it?" Kurt asked crossing his arms.

"Do you really think I could design and build a house like that architect job you brought yesterday if I try?" Blaine said disbelieving.

Kurt babbled a little and avoided his eyes. "Well, how hard could it be to build a house? Even I can do it."

Blaine laughed. "Kurt, the day someone builds a house based on your drawings it'll be the day people'd rather be living on the street."

"Very funny," he said annoyed. "I win this for trying to help you… come on, take your jacket, we're going for a walk."

"I'm tired of looking for a job," Blaine said pouting.

"Come on, please?"

A few minutes later they were walking around the snowed streets of the city, the Christmas arrangements surrounded them in all direction, with a smile, he could help but looking at Kurt who looked like a little ball of fabric walking. The kid was with what appeared to be two huge jackets, a white scarf for the first time and his hat and they made him look like a chubby boy who's going to school for the first time.

"What?" The kid asked confused when he saw Blaine's eyes on him.

"Are you that cold?" Blaine asked laughing pointing at his orange jacket.

"Leave me alone! I get sick easily and I want to avoid it in this time of the year," he said sticking his tongue out.

"And where are we going?" Blaine asked.

"Anywhere," he said with a smile. "A job is like love, you know? It arrives when you expect it the least."

They walked all the way to Central Park. It was pretty cold but the walking and talking made it tolerable.

"So you wanted to study theater?" Blaine asked him while he bought two pretzels for the two of them.

"Yes, it was what I wanted the most when I was in High School, you should've seen me then, I was pretty competitive," he said with a smile.

"And why didn't you study it?" He asked curiously.

Kurt looked at him for a few seconds and shrugged. "I don't know, things happen and apparently it wasn't for me the way I thought it was," he said with a sigh. "And you? How come you ended up as an accountant? I don't see you as a very… accountant person," he said with a little smile.

"Well, let's say it was my last choice… I had sent applications to several places, even Julliard but apparently I wasn't enough," he said sighing. "I never am."

"Hey, we said there would be no more talks like this one," he said with a smile. "At least I know now you are good at music or dancing so we should start from there," he said happily.

"I like music and dancing but I'm not good," Blaine told him. "Do you remember that little comment about me not getting into college?"

"Getting into college or not doesn't mean you're good or bad at something. I know you're good!" He said taking his hand.

Blaine saw how the kid turned around; apparently he saw something he liked because when he saw Blaine again he had an enormous smile.

"Like I said My Lord," he said bowing. "I know you're good and I'm going to prove it to you."

Before Blaine could say something, Kurt walked a few feet away where some guys were playing. As soon as he saw him talking and pointing him he knew something wasn't right.

Kurt reached over and quickly grabbed him by the arm to get him closer.

"Kurt, don't do anything crazy, okay? Please, don't," he said begging him with the eyes.

"Calm down, Blaine, we'll do the craziness together," he said smiling.

He turned around to look at the musicians and they started playing, it was a happy song and, to Blaine's bad luck, a song he knew very well.

_Damn it, Marley! Why did you always have to play it at work?_ He thought.

_Oh, I just wanna take you anywhere that you like  
We can go out any day any night  
Baby I'll take you there, take you there  
Baby I'll take you there, there_

He had to admit Kurt had a great voice, and the crazy and happy way he was jumping caught a lot people's eyes but he didn't care about none of them.

_Oh, tell me tell me tell me how to turn your love on  
You can get, get anything that you want_

_Baby just shout it out, shout it out  
Baby just shout it out, yeah_

_And if you, you want me to  
Let's make a move_

_Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we…_

Kurt saw him smiling while he sang trying to make him sing and inviting him with exaggerated gestures and completely weird dances to join him, the ones playing joined the song and even people around them liked it.

Finally, when he saw Kurt winking his eye with a smile he thought _Why not?_ And he started singing like he had never done it before.

_To-o-uch  
You get this kind of, ru-u-ush  
Baby say yeah, yeah  
If you don't wanna, take it slow  
And you just wanna, take me home  
Baby say yeah, yeah_

_And let me kiss you_

He had never had so much fun, singing again made him remember all those happy times in High School.

While he sang he looked at Kurt; that guy so young that was dancing happily with rosy cheeks and an enormous smile, his life had had a 360° turn thanks to that energy bomb, thanks to him he felt he could be who he really was again.

When he saw him he couldn't stop smiling… and thinking.

_And let me kiss you_

People's applauses and Kurt's big hug made him wake up; everybody was seeing him delighted and Kurt was even more.

"That was great," one of the guys playing the guitar said. "You've got an amazing voice."

Blaine blushed; he didn't know what to say. What could he say?

"I knew you were good," Kurt said smiling.

"You know? We're looking for a person to sing with us when we're playing at some places," another guy told him. "My name is Wes," he said smiling. "These are Trent, Jeff and Nick," he said pointing at each of the guys who smiled at him.

"I… ha… I don't know… I don't think-"

"I think he's still in shock," Kurt told them interrupting him. "This is Blaine and I'm Kurt. And of course he's in! I'll give you his number… you can call him when you want. He'll be more than pleased to play with you guys," he said with a smile.

"Cool, we'll call you very soon Blaine. Bye Kurt!" Wes said before leaving with a smile on his face.

Kurt took Blaine; who seemed to be still on shock. "What was all that?" Blaine asked almost breathless.

"That was you singing in front of an audience," Kurt said excitedly. "And the best thing is that you have a possible job now."

"I don't think they'll call," Blaine said sighing.

"Of course they will!" Kurt said mad while he put his hands on his waist. "Don't be such a lemon. I didn't sing and dance a One Direction song for that," he said.

"One Direction?" He asked laughing. "Couldn't you think of anything else?"

"Hey! Their song is sticky, I could help it!" Kurt explained. "Besides, you can't blame me when YOU knew it too," he said laughing.

"You're right… why don't we go have something hot? I'm starting to freeze."

"Let's go to my apartment," Kurt said. "It's closer from here and I can make you my secret recepy."

"Oh, tempting…"

* * *

The apartment was just the way he visited it last time, now he had more time to explore it he realized the phrases were only on one wall and they were many, each of them written with different handwritings. Who had done them?

"Friends," Kurt said by looking at his interested look on the wall. "It had been a tradition for them to write something on it."

"Maybe I should write you something like please, stop stalking people'", Blaine said smiling.

"No," Kurt said quickly surprising him and apparently surprising himself. "Sorry… It's just that it's a certain group of friends that do that; they're… special," he said smiling.

"Yeah… I understand," Blaine said confused and a little hurt.

Blaine walked to the dining room while Kurt made some magic in the kitchen, he was about to sit down when he saw a picture hanging on the wall.

The frame was black; it had the word _'Always'_ painted in different colors all over it. There were three men smiling in the picture, he knew one of them was Kurt. He looked younger and was wearing what seemed like the same hat. Since when did he have it exactly? Next to him was another thin and apparently tall guy; he was smiling but had a little haughty and mocking look, next to him was the tallest and definitely studier man. He was grabbing the middle guy's hand.

"It's not my best pose," Kurt said entering into the room.

"No! No, you really look good," Blaine said smiling. "This must be David, right?" He asked pointing the middle man. "He's good-looking."

Kurt laughed and shook his head. "No, he wa- is Sebastian… the one next to him grabbing his hand is David, his boyfriend," he said with a strange smile.

"Ahhh, this is the guy that called him Yogui, isn't he?" He said with a small smile. "Where is he? Are they still together?"

Kurt remained silent looking at the picture and shook his head. "No," he said with a little smile. "He left… I'll go for your cocoa or it will throw."

Kurt returned to the table with two cups of hot cocoa, once they each had their own and were about to sit the door opened and stopped them.

"God, it's so cold! Kurt, you are snug well, aren't you? We have to avoid what happened last time… Oh! We have company…"

Blaine saw the confused man that had arrived to the apartment and started to put everything down; if he looked big in the picture, he was even more in person.

Did Kurt really expect him to suspect him? If he did a little before, he was now sure he would suspect even harder.

"David! You arrived early," Kurt said with a smile. "Come, I'll present you. Blaine, this is my friend David."

"Nice to meet you, Blaine Anderson," he said reaching out his hand.

David glanced at it, it was more than obvious both of them weren't very pleased with the other one being there.

"David Karofsky, pleasure," he said taking his hand.

The hand shaking was tough but Blaine refused to give signs of pains or awkwardness, he instead focused on returning the same pressure to that man.

"David," Kurt said making them release each other's hand. "Do you want some hot cocoa? It's still hot and it will make you feel good."

Kurt went to the kitchen and David followed him, Blaine could barely hear the whispers from both of them; it was more than clear David didn't want him there.

The two of them left the kitchen like if nothing had happened… at least Kurt did, the kid was wearing the smile Blaine was pretty sure was registered brand.

The three of them sat down on the table, David and Blaine's awkwardness wasn't hidden; however Kurt didn't notice it or pretended not to notice it.

"…and today we went to the park, you should've seen him David. He sings wonderfully!" Kurt said with a smile. "He still doesn't believe me but it's because he still lives in his bad thoughts bubble," he said looking at Blaine. "Even if I tell him we can share mine he doesn't want us to."

"I think your bubble is too much for me," Blaine said with a smile.

"OH, NO!" Kurt screamed, scaring both of them. "I forgot about marshmallows!"

"I don't think we need marshmallows," David said. "We have half of the cocoa left."

"No, no, no, no. Cocoa isn't cocoa without marshmallows! They're little sugar stars in your cup that melt and sweeten your life," he said like if he was saying something sacred.

"Yeah," David said making a grin. "And they also give you diabetes."

"Shut up you man of little faith, I'll make more cocoa and bring the marshmallows," he said standing up to walk to the kitchen. "And then we could sing Christmas carols all together! Or play Monopoly, that would be good too."

They both remained silent as soon as Kurt left the room, the awkwardness grew even bigger.

"I…" Blaine started off. "It-it's a nice day."

"Yeah," David said immediately. "Yeah, it is…"

"…Nice cup," he said pointing at his bear shaded cup.

"Thanks, it was a gift from Kurt," he said with the tinniest smile that could possibly exist.

Kurt came back and both boys left out a relief sigh.

"Is everything okay?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah, we're fine. Everyth-"

Blaine suddenly shut up by looking that a line of blood started to come down from Kurt's nose.

"Damn it!" Kurt said grabbing a napkin from the table and leading it to his nose.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked him worried.

"Yeah, don't worry; I hit myself with the kitchen cupboard, it's nothing."

"Kurt, go to the bathroom," David said. "Lean your head up and go."

"I'm fine," Kurt tried to say.

"Damn it Kurt, do it!"

Kurt sighed and went to the bathroom, however Blaine stayed confused and annoyed by looking at what had just happened.

"You better be going," David said standing up.

"What? No! I want to know Kurt's okay," he said to him.

"He's okay, you heard him; he just hit himself. There's much to do here and it's late. You don't want to leave these places so late," David said walking to the front door to open it.

"I'm not going to leave Kurt he-"

"He's fine. He'll call you… you better go."

David's voice and posture indicated him he wasn't playing, and although he didn't want to do it, Blaine grabbed his things to leave.

There was nothing he could do.

He was leaving the building when he heard Kurt screaming his name; he stopped and turned around, surprising when he saw Kurt running towards him.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked him confused. "You're going to get sick," he said by looking he was only wearing a light green sweater. It was starting to snow.

"I'll be fine," he said with a smile. "I couldn't let you leave just like that," he said.

Kurt was a little pale but apparently his nose wasn't bleeding anymore. "Are you okay?" He asked worried.

"Of course I am," he said laughing. "I'm a little clumsy sometimes, I shouldn't dance and cook at the same time."

"No, you shouldn't do that," Blaine said smiling.

"Listen, holydays are around the corner and I won't be able to see you until after New Years," he said with a little bit of sadness.

Blaine saw him a little surprised. A part of him was more than sure they will spend the holydays together, listening to honeyed and silly music, maybe eating fast food because none of them would be in the mood to cook; at least Kurt because he doesn't even bake an egg.

He didn't plan on it, he just thought it would happen; with Kurt things happened without even plan them.

"Will you visit your family?" Blaine asked trying not to sound depressed.

Kurt's smile faded a little. "Yeah… something like that," he said. "But don't think you'll be free of my calls just because I won't see you."

"No, I wouldn't," Blaine said laughing.

"Anyways… I have something for you," he said taking out a little box he was hiding in his jacket.

Blaine took the box surprised, it was a thin box wrapped in a nice paper full of reindeers.

"Open it when you get home, okay?" He said with a smile.

"Kurt," he said shocked. "You shouldn't have, I don't have anything for you," he said.

"It's not much but it has a lot of love, and you don't have to worry. I don't need anything you dummy," Kurt said with his enormous smile. "Take care, okay?"

Kurt stared at him intensely. Blaine could notice the honest worry in them, he wanted to know if he'd be okay on those days, ensure him he was only a phone call away.

"I'll be fine," Blaine said smiling. Ensuring him and himself.

They both remained there, under the snow falling and looking at each other with a smile.

Kurt got closer to him and softly kissed his cheek.

"Merry Christmas," he muttered in front of his ear.

"Merry Christmas."

Kurt separated and went home, lightly saying 'goodbye' with his hand. Blaine sighed and went home.

He came in his apartment and sat on the couch, with a sigh he grabbed the box and opened carefully.

It was a photograph frame with a photo inside, it was a picture of both of them, from that time when they painted the apartment. Kurt was looking at the camera with a huge smile and Blaine… Blaine smiled too looking at Kurt.

The frame was thick and black; it was painted with little painted animals, made by Kurt without a doubt 'cause they looked like many colorful octopuses.

There was a little card.

_'A great picture of two great people to enliven a great apartment._

_Merry Christmas._

_Love. Kurt._

_P.S. They're dogs, don't critique._

_P.S2. Oh! And turn it around._

_P.S3. I don't have anything else to write, I just wanted another postscript. :3'_

Blaine laughed by reading the letter and turned the frame around, painted in pink said.

_'Don't forget how valuable you are and how much you worth._

_Courage!'_

Blaine smiled and hugged the frame with a sigh. He did have to have a lot of courage.

He stood up and walked to his bedroom, once there he took out a little box with Christmas ornaments.

He didn't know why he lied to Kurt, he did have something for him but he was afraid of it not being enough.

He opened the box and looked inside; a pink knitted hat with some purple designs and earmuffs that ended in braidings.

It was something silly, he knew it… he just wanted Kurt to love that hat as much as he loved the one he had.

Maybe he'd give it to him someday, when he had that thing Kurt had to spare.

Courage….

"Merry Christmas," he said with a little smile before closing the box.

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

Old Christmas movies were being transmitted don TV, he wasn't that bad with a plate of Chinese food and his drink… alone, but it wasn't the first time he was alone on a holyday.

His phone rang among reindeers noises and Blaine answered with a smile.

"I'm bored," he heard.

"Yeah, of course. Merry Christmas Blaine, I hope all of your dreams come true," he said laughing.

Kurt laughed. "Of course I wish you a Merry Christmas. I think that was pretty obvious, and of course all your dreams will come true, you have me to make them happen."

"Now you're my wonderful lamp genius?" He asked with a smile. "I don't picture you blue and chubby like the one from Disney."

"I'm more like my beautiful genius," he said joking. "I look amazing in pink."

Blaine laughed hard. "Why do I think your making that thing she does of nodding with the head?"

"Because I am… you know me so well."

"And why did you call me at this hour? It's not three in the morning yet."

"Well, like I said, I'm bored… and tired, I don't think I'll be awake at three in the morning."

He did sound tired, it looked like he'd fall asleep at any minute.

"Why are you bored? Are family reunions that bad?" Heasked with couriosity. And they must be 'cause he didn't hear absolutely anything else but Kurt's voice; there weren't weird or distant noises that indicate there was someone else there.

"…Something like that," Kurt said sighing. "There's not much Christmas atmosphere around here… I haven't even heard a Christmas carol since I got here."

"Where did you go?" Blaine asked laughing. "To a hospital?"

Kurt's laugh was forced and tired, he didn't blame him; he was tired after all, right?

"You should make me feel better," Kurt said and he was sure he was pouting.

"Well, I know about something that'll definitely make you feel better…"

Blaine was smiling, commonly he never did this, but it was holyday time and, most importantly, _it was Kurt _and he was more than sure he'd do anything for that blue-eyed kid… not that he planned on telling him… but he would.

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
Just like the ones I used to know  
Where the tree tops glisten,  
And children listen  
To hear sleigh bells in the snow, the snow..._

His voice was like a whisper. Maybe he didn't sound as good as other times but he knew there was no problem by listening at Kurt's little happy laugh.

_Said, I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
With every Christmas card I write  
May your days, may your days, may your days be merry and bright  
And may all your Christmases be white, whoa, whoa_

"Do you want to sing with me?" He asked interrupting the song.

"No," Kurt said slightly yawing. "People don't always sing to me on the phone, I want to take advantage of it."

"You'll fall asleep," Blaine said laughing.

"I'll try not to."

"There's no problem if you do," Blaine said smiling. Kurt didn't answer anything so he knew he had to continue with the song.

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
With every Christmas card I write (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
May your days be merry and bright  
And may all your Christmases be white_

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas..._

By the time he sang the last line he couldn't hear Kurt's voice, he could barely hear his light breathing.

"Kurt?" He asked whispering. "Merry Christmas."

As it was expected, he got no answer.

"Kurt?" He softly asked again. "… I think I'm falling in love with you…"

* * *

**Author's note:**

One more chapter and before planned, I hope you like it, the next one will have a lot of thing! And the one after that one too! Hahaha you'll figure it out.

I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think, I've heard many opinions on Twitter, pretty entertaining. Take care and thanks for your reviews!

* * *

**Translator's note:**

Blaine admitted it! How else is happy? Well, I love these two; they're so cute I could eat them up. Hope you guys liked this chapter and if anyone is interested to know my trip to the museum was SO bored! I would have rather be translating for you but... anyways, here it is.

Also, who else is not ready for this weeks episode? I feel like I'm gonna die... I'm not ready at all for it. But he'll always be in our hearts and we'll always remember him as the amazing person he was all the time.

Tell me what you thought about it, I particularly loved the end. And see you guys next weekend! Love you!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of its characters; I don't own this beautiful story either. All credits go to genius PykaL, I'm just translating.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Just like he had said it, he saw Kurt again until the second week of July, they talked everyday so at least the separation became a little bit more tolerable.

Kurt wasn't fatter, it looks like he was immune to that thing of gaining weight during holydays. His thin figure made Blaine worried and marveled at the same time.

He got to play in several locations with the guys from the band and that way he managed to maintain himself a few months more, it was nice to be able to play in bars and cafes and having the support from his new friends. Kurt would bring David who he surprisingly formed a little friendship with.

Sam would go in some occasions with his girlfriend Mercedes, a Black woman with a wonderful voice and heart; every time she saw Kurt they both talked a lot, there was no doubt they were great friends.

Even Mike'd go to see him once in a while with his wife, he finally felt happy in life with absolutely everything that was a part of his life.

He finally felt like he belonged to something in life… and all of that because of Kurt.

Kurt was a whole different thing: now he had accepted his feelings to the boy it was like he was seeing him for the first time, every smile, every look, every grimace, he could know exactly what he was thinking of just by the movement of his face.

He'd pucker his lip when he was deeply thinking.

He'd raise his eyebrows completely when he was excited.

He'd bite his lip or stick out his tongue when he was doing something that required a lot of attention.

But most of all, he'd smile showing his teeth when he was completely happy.

He hadn't dared to confess his feelings, he was afraid he might lose his friendship and he couldn't allow that. If he ever lost Kurt he'd be completely lost.

The first week of March was giving spring signs, at least enough in a city as crowded as that one, but at least now people could get out without so much clothes on them.

Another problem of his was his father, who, since he quit, had been calling him on the phone without stopping; he was so mad that he finally gave up and answered.

_"About time," _his father said angry.

"What do you want? Is this about me quitting?" Blaine asked him trying to sound angry but actually he was scared.

_"You, quitting? I don't give a damn about that; I finally have one less idiot to pay to," _he said like if he was talking about anything. _"I'm calling you 'cause in a few days there'll be a gala at the Fabray's and you have to go."_

"I don't have to go," Blaine said offended. "I don't work for you anymore, remember?"

Looked like Harold didn't like his answer, Blaine listened how he breathed and almost yelled at him on the phone. _"Listen to me, I am your father and you have to do what I tell you to do. Did you forget I control your money?"_

"I don't have to do what you want me to do, I don't want that money and I never will," Blaine said madly. "I'm not thinking about going to that gala so, why don't you better bother somebody else?"

_"You have to go to that gala! What kind of son are you?" _His father told him. _"I knew we should've had more children and not settling down with you."_

"Well, I'm sorry I'm a nuisance to you _father. _But nothing you say can make me change my mind. Besides, it's not like you deserve me to do something for you."

_"Don't talk to me like that, disrespectful," _his father yelled.

Blaine remained quiet breathing deeply, he wouldn't win nothing by yelling at his father on the phone.

No… not on the phone…

"You know what, dad?" He said calmly. "I'll go… when is it exactly?"

Harold was pleased.

* * *

Kurt was at his apartment the next day, they were still trying to find a job a little more prolific for him, of course playing with the guys was good but he needed something else to do. He couldn't be doing nothing all day.

"I don't see anything wrong with this," Kurt said while he gave a big bite to a pizza slice. "You could entertain me in the day and work at night," he said with a smile.

"You say that because you are so lazy," Blaine said laughing. "I still don't know how maintain yourself if you don't work."

"I have a big heritage that luckily isn't over yet," Kurt simply said.

"Really?"

Kurt just shrugged and kept eating.

"And why did you call me so desperately?" Kurt asked curiously.

"It wasn't desperately; I just wanted to know if you could come," Blaine said eating some pizza.

"Well, that is desperately, you never invite me to your apartment, when I come is 'cause I invite myself."

"Well, apparently you invite yourself every day," Blaine said kidding.

"You love it when I fill your apartment with joy and you know it," Kurt said sticking his tongue out. "Now tell me, what turned you into a grumpy smurf again?" He asked to laugh later. "You understand? Smurf because you're tiny and grum-"

"Yeah, I got it," he said trying to sound angry. "And I wanted you to come to tell you that tomorrow I'm seeing my father, well both of them," he said with a sigh. "They'll be at a party but I don't care; I plan on telling them to leave me alone and everything else I have inside of me. I know it's not correct to do it in a place like that one but it'll be the only chance I'll have to see them in person."

Kurt smiled softly at him and took his hand comforting him. "I'm pretty proud of you. Is this how mothers feel when one of their kids does the right thing?" He asked with a smile.

"I don't know," Blaine said laughing. "But I definitely know you don't see me as a child nor I see you as a mother."

Kurt pursed his nose so adorably and smiled at him. "You're right… do you want me to go with you?"

Blaine looked at him surprised, he'd thought about that more than once but he didn't want him to disturb him. Besides, arriving with him would be showing his parents how good he was and that he wasn't thinking about changing for anyone, something like a slap with a white glove.

"Will you? I don't want to disturb you," Blaine said.

"You don't disturb me, I need a party once in a while," he said smiling.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked him a little nervous. "These parties are a little… boring, and we won't be there much time."

"Hey, you're gonna need some moral support, and what a better way to do it than drinking imported wine and extravagant food and for free!"

Blaine laughed and nodded. "If you say so… do you have a suit?" He asked confused.

"Of course I do," Kurt said ofended. "Like I said, I have a great taste in fashion… the only thing I'll need is a tie. I guess you can borrow me one form your Jehovah ties crowd, right?"

"Very funny… but yes, they're in my room. You can take the one you like, I'll make some coffee."

Blaine went to the kitchen and Kurt to Blaine's room, he didn't even bother on telling him where things were; the kid seemed to find everything.

"What's this?" Kurt asked.

Blaine turned around, Kurt was holding in his hand that little box he'd saved since December and the one that, honestly, he wasn't planning on giving him.

"Where did you find it?" He asked a little nervous.

"In one of your drawers. Why didn't you give it to me?" He asked curiously. "You said you didn't buy me anything."

"It-It's not much, I didn't want to let you down actually."

"Don't be silly," Kurt said with a smile. "Nothing you give could ever let me down."

Kurt started opening the box but Blaine quickly tried to take it away from him.

"Hey, it's mine!" Kurt yelled getting away from him to open the present calmly. "It has my name on it so I'll open it whether you like it or not."

Blaine remained looking at Kurt opening the box, the kid was excited, he opened it in just seconds and once he saw what was inside he left out a huge surprise sound.

"I know it's not much, if you don't like it I can give you something else, it's not necessary for you to keep it," Blaine said nervously.

He tried to take the hat he had in his hands but Kurt walked away from his hugging it on his chest.

"I love it!" He said with an enormous smile. "Blaine, this is… amazing… Why didn't you want to give to me?"

Blaine saw him nervous for a few seconds and finally he sighed. "I don't know… you have that hat your mother gave you, and it's so nice… I'm even starting to love it… I was afraid you didn't like it… and I know you won't like it as much as the one your mother gave you and that's more than obvious; I'm just some guy you met months ago, I'm not someone important like-"

All his speech went to the trash when Kurt laughed hardly and hugged him surprising him.

"You're my best friend Blaine," he muttered. "And I love it, I love it."

"Really?" Blaine asked with a hopeful smile.

"Yep, I can't wait to wear it."

"You could… you could… try it on now if you want," Blaine said with a little shyness.

"No," the kid said smiling. "I know exactly when I'm gonna wear it… I'll come for you tomorrow at nine," Kurt said before grabbing his things to leave.

"Okay."

Kurt left with a big smile… and a few pizza slices too. Blaine stood in the middle of the living room with a big and dumb smile.

It wasn't until the burned smell from the kitchen reminded him he'd left the stove on.

* * *

When the doorbell rang in his apartment the night after he couldn't help but surprise when Kurt was waiting for him outside pulling off a fancy black suit (to his surprise), the black tie he'd borrow him and the bright pink hat on his head making him look so adorable.

Seriously, how many people could you see wearing a tux and a wool hat?

"Ready to go, gentleman?" Kurt asked him offering his hand.

"Ready," Blaine said smiling.

When they arrived to the Fabrays mansion they were completely shocked; Kurt wouldn't stop telling how he'd never seen in life such a huge and tacky house.

"What makes them believe it looks good to decorate a yard with green and orange?" Kurt said when they were coming in.

"Really, Kurt?" He asked laughing. "If my memory doesn't fail, you've worn green and orange in many occasions."

"Yes," he said offended. "But not in my yard… Besides, you've got to admit it looks exceptionally great on me."

"You're totally right," he said laughing.

Getting into the house was a little hard, most of the people there would look at Kurt in a weird way and not very sure about letting him in; it wasn't until they realized he came with Blaine Anderson and then let him in.

"So you're one of those rich kids, who would've thought about it," Kurt said laughing when they were getting in the yard.

"My parents are the rich ones, I'm just a man who's trying to find a job, remember?"

People around them saw them and whispered, in the mean while Kurt smiled at them and waved with his hands as if he was a part of everything.

Blaine could see it, without the hat, a stylish hair and a European-cut suit, Kurt'd look from the high society; there was no doubt he'd look better than most people there.

The first one to come to them was Quinn, who in spite of looking at Blaine in an angry way, he was smiling in a funny way to Kurt.

"Wow! I never thought you'd come again… and accompanied with such a… _unique _person," she said with a mocking tone. "Didn't you finally reveal yourself? I thought young Anderson would've finally gotten some pants."

"Who are you?" Kurt asked with without hesitation looking at her.

Quinn returned the look and she said her name pleased. "I'm surprised you didn't realize, seeing you're here uninvited in our house."

Kurt smiled sarcastically and then looked at her coldly. "Trust us, we're not here 'cause we want to, if I don't know your name is because clearly you're not as important as you make everyone else believe. Why don't go better go and entertain your guests, that way you could show off you're Vivienne Westwood dress from before last season? I'm surprised that being so rich you can't even buy from LAST season. Ouch! Don't tell me you bought it because it was half off…" Kurt took his hand to his mouth looking shocked.

Quinn saw him coldly and turned to look at Blaine. "You're lucky, looks like your little girl has more guts than you."

The two of them saw her leave, Kurt couldn't help but stick his tongue out and imitate her.

"'Your girl has guts', who the hell does she think she is? Besides, who told her that was a good makeup?"

Blaine laughed and grabbed a couple of champagne glasses. "You shouldn't be mad so much, you'll get wrinkles… and she doesn't even deserve you to think about her."

"You're right," Kurt said sighing and accepting one of the glasses. "Now tell me, who are your parents?"

Blaine looked at the enormous yard until he finally saw them, both chatting happily with Quinn's parents, once he had them identified he pointed at them to Kurt, who just nodded.

"Well, I have to admit they're good-looking," Kurt said. "I thought your father would be this fat and bald man but he's almost George Clooney's copy! Even your mother looks like Catherine Zeta-Jones! Hell, you don't know how jealous I'm of your genetics… at least that indicates you'll be even more handsome when you're older."

"More handsome?" Blaine asked with a smile. "Isn't there something you wanna tell me, Kurt?"

Kurt blushed slightly and focused more in his wine glass. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said nervous. "Do you want us to go with your parents?" He asked him.

"No, I think it won't be long until they know I'm here, I think your hat'll bring them without any problem," he said smiling.

"Hey! I'm the only here with a good taste, and of course the best dressed," Kurt said sounding a little arrogant.

"Hey, I thought I was well dressed!"

Kurt laughed and shook his head. "Blaine, by seeing you in that suit I'm surprised how you can go from dressing like a Jehovah witness to a Mormon.

"I don't look like a Mormon!... Do I?"

"Remind me to teach you how to dress with something that doesn't make you look like you belong to some kind of sect," he said laughing. "You know, I bet you'd look very good wearing bowties."

"Bowties are for silly people," Blaine said making a disgust grimace.

"Hey! Bowties are for civilized and cultured people… and there's the bonus that everyone who wears them looks adorable," he said staring at him intensely. "Don't offend bowties again if you wanna keep living."

Blaine laughed and raised his hands, giving up. "Okay, okay!"

They both laughed hardly without noticing they had finally got the attention from the one they didn't wanted.

"What does this mean?"

The two boys were surprised and saw the Anderson couple very close to them; clearly they were furious, the way they saw them made it look like if they wanted to burn them right there.

"If you want to roast us with your eyes, could you spread me a little BBQ sauce? I've always thought I'd taste good with some sweet sauce," Kurt said with a smile.

Apparently, that's not the thing you should say when you don't know people and you're as a guest in a party where everyone seems to hate you, and even more if you don't have over a million dollars in the bank.

"Who is… _him_?" His mother asked him making a disgust face to Kurt.

"How do you dare to bring something like that here? Are you nuts?! Do you want to embarrass us even more?"

"I am here and I can hear you, you know? Weren't you taught you shouldn't speak badly about people in front of them?" Kurt asked pretending to be offended. "Wow, all that money was wasted."

"Listen to me Faggy, I want you out of here," Harold said furious.

He tried to get closer to Kurt but Blaine got in the middle angry.

"I don't allow you to talk to him like that, and you're not gonna put one of your dirty hands on him!" Blaine said furious.

"You don't forbid me anything! Put attention to the way you're talking to me, don't forget you're nothing but garbage without me."

"Son, are you crazy? How do you dare to bring people like this to this house? What are the Fabrays going to say? And Quinn?! Don't ruin your future with her!" His mother said angry.

"I don't have a future with her and I don't want to have one!" He yelled. Many of the people there (everyone) remained quiet and started to see the show. "Don't you understand I'm gay? I AM GAY! I LIKE MEN AND I'M NOT ASHAMED OF IT."

His parents here red with rage and shame, but Blaine has happy.

"I don't need anything from you," Blaine said. "I don't need you, _dad, _if that's the way you call a person that has never been there for me, a person that made me leave one of my passions that is playing piano and that always made sure I feel bad about myself. Without you, without you both, I am a happy person and I'm capable of doing what I finally want to do. I don't need you… and I know you don't need me so this is my goodbye," Blaine said with a little smile. "I hope you can heal each other from all the hate and bitter you have inside. And that someday you can be happy… like I am."

Everyone in the yard remained quiet, many of the ones watching had their mouth open, some of them shocked and some others looked at Blaine with a smile, but his parents were completely angry.

"YOU ARE AN UNHAPPY UNGRATEFUL!" His father screamed. "YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT US FOREVER, YOU WON'T GET ANYTHING FROM US. LIVE WITH THE MISERY YOU EARN! SOMEDAY YOU'LL COME BACK BEGGING FOR US AND YOU'LL NEVER… DO YOU HEAR ME? EVER BE AN ANDERSON AGAIN. YOU ARE DEATH TO US!"

Blaine saw him. He had tears in his eyes but he wasn't sad or angry, in spite of his father's words he was happy. He was finally completely free.

"Goodbye," Blaine said with a little smile. "And don't worry, I won't need anything from you… let's go, Kurt."

Blaine walked to the exit and Kurt followed him until he stopped and turned to look at the Anderson.

"You know? It's a pity you couldn't realize what a wonderful person you have as a son, if you were half of the parents you should be, instead of being assholes, you'd be a happy and close family. I'm sorry to see how destroyed you are as people, but I hope you live in your bitter and hate all your life because of what you've made Blaine gone through," he said angry. "You are the ones who don't deserve to be happy."

"How you dare to criticize us faggot?" Blaine's mother yelled at him. "You are no one to talk to us like that."

"On the opposite," Kurt said with a smile. "I have more courage than all of you here… oh, and the way," he said with a mocking smile. "Your shoes are awful. Who told you they matched the dress? Besides, don't you know white makes you look fatter… I'd be careful with that if I were you."

Kurt left now next to Blaine leaving behind a couple screaming and cursing to nothing.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked him with a little smile.

Blaine sighed and lightly smiled, he still had tears in his eyes. "I'll be okay," he muttered. "I know it because now I am completely free, I can finally move on, you know? I think there wasn't much love between us."

"But still, they're your parents… losing them always hurts," Kurt said taking his hand. "There's nothing that can replace them, no matter how they've been, that feeling of emptiness remains in your heart forever."

Blaine sighed, his shoulders were down, he looked so done in that moment.

"Hey, you'll be fine," Kurt said hugging him."Trust me. You trust me, right?"

"No," Blaine said with a little smile.

"Great!" Kurt said laughing slightly.

Blaine held on to him, they were hugging in the middle of the street, Blaine letting go some last tears he kept from all these years, and thinking over and over about how he should never let Kurt leave.

"You feel better?" Kurt asked him when his tears seemed to stop.

"Yeah," Blaine said separating to clean his cheeks. "I'm sorry, I entirely soaked you."

"Hey, it's okay," Kurt said smiling. "Someday I'll need a tissue and then I'll call you to fill your shirt with my tears."

"Okay," Blaine said smiling.

They both looked at each other smiling, the post's light illuminated them lightly, Kurt had his eyes with tears but he looked so beautiful in that moment. The light made his pale shine in an… angelic way to say the least.

He was dying to taste his lips and feel his caresses.

He was dying to tell him how much he loved him and to be loved back.

"We should better go or we'll be assaulted by a drunk guy," Kurt said smiling even more but his cheeks were blushed.

Did he feel the way Blaine felt?

Could his feelings he corresponded?

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

Blaine woke up one morning, well the smell of coffee woke him up, he went to the kitchen and without surprising he saw Kurt, who was looking at him with a smile and a coffee in his hand. With a smile he realized he was wearing the hat he gave him.

"Good morning," Blaine said taking a cup of coffee for him. "I see you're very used to my apartment."

"Hey, I made you coffee! You should thank me 'cause I prepared the god's drink."

"You're right… it's the god's drink. 'Oh, powered Kurt. How can I reward you?'" He asked sarcastically.

"That's how I like it, and you can do it by changing your clothes," he said.

"Many people would say that by taking my clothes off, you know," he said smiling by looking at the kid's cheeks turning red.

"W-Well, I'm not like most people," he said very interested in his coffee cup. "Now get dressed because we have an appointment."

"Now where are you taking me?"

"To a very special house, but we shouldn't be late 'cause this woman doesn't like unpunctuality, if you're late she'll yell at you until you cry or will throw broccolis at you or even worst… a lot of mud," Kurt said with chills.

"What kind of woman is this?" He asked confused and not looking forward to change.

"One you should always have on your side," Kurt said seriously. "So hurry up, we should be there in an hour."

He'd never taken a coffee so quickly in his life, he changed quickly and Kurt was already waiting for him lifting the top of his toe over and over, desperate.

"Go! I'm not lying when I say you should be careful with this woman," Kurt said.

Kurt took his hand and started to take him to the streets, he was still shocked about the strength the kid had, where did he get it from and where did he hide it?

This time, like many others, he got lost thanks to all the turnes they did. After who knows how many blocks and more screaming from the kid to hurry, they were in front of a pink building.

"Sylvester's Ballet School?" Blaine asked confused. "Kurt, I told you I don't know Ballet," Blaine said complaining. "This is what you brought me here for?" He asked.

"Could you stop criticizing man with little faith?" Kurt said smiling. "We're here because it's a possible job for you, and well payed!" He said excited.

"You just told me I should be careful with this woman and you want me to work with her? Are you crazy?"

"She's just a tough woman on the outside that wears a lot of sports clothes but actually she's… kind of nice. I think you'll like her."

They went into the building, the Ballet department was on the top floor, you could hear classic music and girls and boys dancing.

"Are you idiots? Do you want me to put bottle caps on your slippers like yesterday? No? Then do it better! I didn't win three National Ballet Championships by killing the other contestants… well I did it in two of them… Dance! There's more rhythm in a Care Bears episode."

Blaine swallowed when he saw the woman with the megaphone, most of the girls dancing had tears in their eyes.

"Wow, wow. My sweet Porcelain, I knew I smelled glitter and feathers."

"Sue, good morning," he said with a smile.

"Who's this one?" she asked him looking… judging Blaine

"He's the guy I told you about," he said looking at Blaine with a smile.

"So you're the hippie who thinks you play piano good enough to be the musician in MY prestigious school… it's prestigious, any rumor you hear involving cocaine and crocodiles is fake."

Blaine saw them confused. "I'm not a hippie," he said confused. "And, your musician? I don't know what you're talking about."

Kurt turned to look at him with a smile. "Well, I remembered what you told your father about your passion for the piano and turns out Sue was looking for someone who could play it for the rehearsals and to open some piano curses and done! Two people in need."

Blaine was confused, Sue was still looking at him like if she wanted to eat him.

"W-W-Wow I… I don't know what to say," Blaine said with a little smile. "That's… great?"

"Yes, it's so wonderful it makes me want to stick a pen in my eye," Sue told them. "But that doesn't say anything to me, I still have to know if this obvious sausage lover like you can play."

"Well, he can play right now, can't you Blaine?" Kurt asked exited.

"Amm-we-… of course!"

Sur nodded and turned to look at her students who were still dancing. "We're done baby girls! Now hit the showers to cry about how pathetic you are, I don't want to see your tears… you gross me out."

They followed Sue to another room, there was a piano in the back, one of the finest he'd ever seen.

"Ready?" She asked Blaine.

Blaine nodded still a little nervous, he had years without touching a real piano, but he still reviewed the notes in his head and his fingers moved like if he was playing thousands and thousands of times since. He knew he was rusty in that aspect but his fingers were eager to play.

And he did it, who knows how long he played, he just knew he couldn't stop; music was in his blood, latent all these years, waiting to be free.

He felt a hand stopping his, surprised he turned to look at Sue, who was seeing his still with the same cold and calculated factions from before.

"I think we have enough Mario Bros without moustache, you play good, you impress me even having so much time without playing… so, I wait for you next week at seven, you'll be here eight hours, just in the morning. When there's some special practice you'll have to stay more hours but you'll be paid, I'll tell you all your benefits and obligations on Monday. Don't worry, you'll be well paid."

Sure left them, Blaine had his mouth opened and Kurt was giving joyful squeals.

"You see? I told you everything would be fine," he said smiling. "And you have a job!"

Blaine laughed and ran to hug him. "This is wonderful. Finally!"

They were laughing when the door opened and Sue showed her head. "Could you celebrate somewhere else? I think this room will smell like lube and sexual tension," she said making them blush completely. "You better go now if you don't wanna be caught by the rain, you might melt."

The boys quickly separated and ran to the exit, it wasn't until they were a few more blocks away that they stopped, the rain was a little hard and neither of them had an umbrella.

"I think we should stay here until it's over," Blaine said. They had stayed under an awning of a closed store.

"I love rain!" Kurt said excited. "We should get wet!"

"Are you crazy? We'll get sick, and you get sick easily!" Blaine said remembering all the times he'd seen Kurt with the flu since he met him.

Kurt stuck his tongue out and walked outside of the awning, smiling when he felt the rain drops making him wet.

"What are you doing? Get back here!" Blaine screamed.

Kurt smiled at him. "There's something I've always wanted to do when it's raining," he said.

"What?" Blaine asked confused.

"_If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gumdrops… oh, what a rain that would be…" _Kurt started to sing out loud and with a big smile. _"Standing outside with my mouth open wide… ah-ah-ah… _Ewww, don't do it, it tastes awful."

Blaine couldn't keep his laugh to come out when he saw the kid spitting the drops he had in his mouth.

"Who thinks of doing that in such a polluted city like this one," Blaine said laughing.

"Well, there goes my fantasy," Kurt said in a bad mood. "But there's still another thing I wanna do," the kid said looking at him. "Do you want to dance?"

Kurt was offering his hand with a smile, he knew it was crazy and it was more than obvious they'd end up sick but he still took his hand and accompanied him without caring about how quickly he was getting wet.

"We don't have music," he whispered.

"We can do it," Kurt said with a smile. "_If all the raindrops were-"_

"I'm not dancing that song with you," Blaine quickly said.

"Okay, bitter. Do you something in mind?"

"I think I do…"

_I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it made me complete_

It wasn't as weird as he thought it'd be; singing without music. The rain sound was the only symphony they needed in that moment.

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go somewhere only we know?  
Somewhere only we know_

They were completely wet, rain didn't matter in that moment, he felt they were one.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked him softly.

Kurt turned to look at him confused, he was just as wet or more and just as beautiful, he knew he couldn't hide his feelings anymore.

And he didn't…

He got closer to Kurt and without notice he kissed his lips, they were so soft, he felt an explosion inside him when their lips touched for the first time. Why haven't he done this before? Why did he wait so long?

Their kiss was desperate, they both were looking to drown in sensations they had denied for a long time, they wanted even more.

It wasn't until Blaine grabbed him by the waist to get even closer to him that Kurt suddenly separated.

His eyes were wide open, his lips were red and shaking, Blaine didn't know if it was because he was scared or cold.

He was scared, his face was showing pure panic.

His face was heart-broken.

"I can't do this!" Kurt said breathless trying to not look him in the eyes. "This is wrong, it's wrong!"

"Kurt," Blaine tried to say, trying not to cry. He wanted to calm him down, they had to talk about this.

"This shouldn't have happened!" Kurt yelled at him. "I have to go."

"You can't go!" Blaine said desperate. "Don't tell me this was nothing. I know you felt it. I know you have feelings for me!"

"This is a mistake," Kurt said crying, he was completely shaking. "It's a mistake! I should have never gotten close to you! I should have never let this go on!"

"Please…" Blaine whispered. "Please, don't say this is a mistake. Don't say it."

They were both crying, Blaine was trying to get closer to Kurt but he moved away even more.

"I have to go… don't look for me… Don't ever look for me again!"

Kurt turned around and went running, Blaine wanted to go after him, he wanted to stop him, hug him and never let him go but he remained there, alone, in the rain.

Once again, he wasn't enough.

"_So why don't we go somewhere only we know?"_

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

"Okay, I'm tired of you," Sue suddenly told him at work.

There have been over two weeks since the incident with Kurt and Blaine looked more like a zombie than a person, he barely eat, he barely sleep and most of all, he barely stopped crying.

Of course he went to work, he was always there punctual, he tried to put the best of himself but he was missing of something that only one happy blue-eyed boy could give him.

Pasion.

And Sue Sylvester had noticed and it was something she didn't like. And when she didn't like something you have to do something about it.

"I don't know what's making your pony heart sad but I am certainly tired of it. I've even missed that smell of all that crappy things you put on your hair, it smells good."

"… I'm sorry, Sue…" Blaine said trying to smile. "I'll try to do my best, okay?"

"What gots you so bumped? Don't tell me lube costs more, if it was that I'd had Porcelain here crying so I give you a raise," Sue tried to joke. But when she saw how Blaine's shoulders tensed when he heard 'Porcelain' she knew exactly what the problem was. "So something happened with him."

"… I kissed him," Blaine said with a sigh. "I kissed him and I messed up everything good that had happened in my life."

Sue remained quiet for several seconds and sighed putting a hand on Blaine's shoulders. "I think I know what the problem is because I know Kurt. He's one of those people worth meeting so that's why I tell you to do not give up. I know what he's doing and I can tell you it's not right, he needs you as much as you need him, or even more," she said with a little smile.

"Why do say that?" Blaine asked confused.

"I can't tell you that."

"Do you think I should fight for him?" Blaine asked with a little smile.

"That's more than obvious, when two gays like you two love each other the way you two do, you have to be together."

"He doesn't want me near him," Blaine said discouraged. "He won't answer my calls or my texts."

"Then go to his house! Are young people not taught about how to stalk people?" Sue asked him exasperated.

"You're right," Blaine said excited.

"Good, now you know it move your shiny ass and do what you should've done two weeks ago."

Blaine smiled at Sure and stood up to leave, but before leaving the room he turned to look at Sue.

"Sue, how did you meet Kurt?" He asked curiously, neither of them had cleared it up to him.

"That's something I can't tell you either," she said with a smile.

Blaine left the building running, once again it was raining and once again he didn't care, there was a place he had to go to and nothing would keep him from going.

By the time he was in front of the apartment's door he was completely wet and heavily breathing.

"Kurt!" He yelled knocking desperately the door. "I know you don't want to see me but we need to talk… Kurt! I love you! I love you and I know I don't want to be away from you!..." Once again he was crying. "… please," he whispered.

He didn't hear anything.

"Excuse me?" A voice next to him said.

Surprised he turned around and saw a boy in a wheelchair who was looking at him curiously.

"Are you looking for Kurt?" He asked with a little shyness.

"Yes! Do you know where he is?" Blaine asked desperate.

"Dave took him to the hospital days ago," he said confused. "I thought you knew."

Blaine's body froze with those words, he felt he couldn't breathe.

"David?" He asked breathless. He quickly took the boy's arms squeezing him. "Where did he take him? Why did they go?"

"They're at the hospital downtown!" The boy said confused and scared.

Blaine quickly let him go and once again he ran to reach his destiny.

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

The white and shiny letters of the hospital welcomed him with bitter. Where was he supposed to go? The hospital was huge and he had absolutely no idea of what to do!

Luckily for him he didn't have to find out, outside of the hospital he could see David, lying on the wall smoking.

"You bastard!"

Blaine went to him quickly and punched him in his jaw surprising the man.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" David asked him confused, touching his face.

"What the hell did you do to Kurt?! You hit him, asshole?! Why don't you mess with me?"

David saw him confused and scared, Blaine was enraged, he looked like a wild beast.

"How can you think I hit him?!" David said madly. "Do you really want to know where Kurt is? I'll take you with him!"

David pulled Blaine's shirt, he wanted to put resistance but it was useless against someone like David. He drove him for some hospital hallways until they stopped in front of a huge door.

"Do you want to see Kurt?" David asked angry. "There he is."

Blaine saw the doors and in that moment he wished he'd never had, a heaviness he had never felt in his life filled him.

Above the doors, the words "ONCOLOGY AREA" were making fun of him.

One by one the doubts he had were being quickly answered in his head.

Kurt had cancer.

* * *

**Author's note:**

SURPRISE! I know I said I wouldn't update until maybe tomorrow but turns out I could finished this big, BIG chapter. Wow! I loved it but I still got tired writing it. I had to be done sooner or later.

Kurt's mystery coming out, but it wasn't so mysterious 'cause most of you knew very well deep down inside what was happening to him.

The next chapter will finally show us Kurt's story! And many other things.

Things won't be easy for them from now on.

I hope you like it and please leave you reviews! It leaves me good mood.

* * *

**Translator's note:**

They kissed! Finally they kissed! There's no need to say that this is one of my favorite chapters! Who's excited to know Kurt's story? What will Blaine say to him? How will Kurt react if he finds out Blaine knows? You're gonna have to keep reading to know the answers.

I thank those who have labeled the story as favorite and reviewed it, but seriously guys... are you not liking it? It's not to tell you what to do or anything but if you don't review I can't know if you like it or not or what is going on in your mind, it's just a suggestion ;)

Tomorrow you'll get to read Kurt's story :D so I'll see you then. Take care! Love you!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of its characters; I don't own this beautiful story either. All credits go to genius PykaL, I'm just translating.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

When Elizabeth Hummel got pregnant, she knew that was the most important event in her life and, obviously, her husband's too.

Both of them spent the days excited, thinking about the new life they'd bring to the world, learning from books about how to be good parents and, like everyone, scared to death thinking about the future.

Kurt Hummel was loved since he was in the belly.

Elizabeth had complications during pregnancy; that kid would be the only kid they'd ever had and their love for him grew even bigger.

When they finally had the baby with them they swore to protect and love him every day even if it costs their happiness; little Kurt Hummel that was barely four pounds became their everything.

Kurt Hummel was a unique boy, since he was little he could realize he didn't fit with society as much as he would've liked to. Kindergarten was one of his best phases, games and fantasies everywhere, it didn't matter there if you wanted to wear a wig during costumes games or if you thought you were the most beautiful princess; they all had fun.

Things changed when he got out.

As soon as he arrived to school he realized his fantasy world was only that: fantasy. And he realized how every boy should obey the rules and behave like a boy. There weren't any princesses and princes talks anymore, there weren't dances or nice songs… there weren't friends anymore.

All those kids he grew up with seemed to reject him, they wouldn't look at him at school; now they were pointing and laughing at him. But even though his short age, Kurt Hummel knew he was unique and better than all those people.

Maybe it's an arrogant thought for a seven-year old boy but it wasn't, his mother taught him that things always work out and that you have to face everything with a smile.

_"Life could never hurt you if you smile at it," his mother'd always say giving him a cocoa cup with marshmallows._

_"Why do you always put marshmallows in it?" Kurt asked once curiously._

_"Because cocoa isn't cocoa without marshmallows!" She said with a big smile. "They're little sugar stars in your cup that melt and sweeten your life."_

_"And why do we have to sweeten life?"_

_His mother smiled and touched his nose with a finger. "Because if your life is sweet, sadness will go away," she said kissing his forehead._

Sadness didn't go away.

A year later, Kurt tried for the first time life's bitter taste.

A year later, his mother died.

At that short age he didn't understand cancer terms, or chemotherapies, he just saw how his mother's light was turning off bit by bit. He was confused. Why was his mother asleep all the time? Why didn't she smile anymore?

Even his father stopped paying attention to him, all his time was for his mother and Kurt tried to don't disturb him; he really did.

A few days later, before Kurt's mom past away, he got his first scar; it was on his hand palm forming a line that was crossing it transversely.

He realized his mother was asleep for the first time and he wanted to surprise her with a cocoa cup and hundreds of marshmallows so sadness would completely go away.

He knew how to use the stove; he wasn't a dumb kid like Azimio who almost burned his house. He knew how to make cocoa and he was proud it tasted as good as his mother's.

Cocoa was starting to boil, his mom would finally taste the cocoa and she'd never be sad again.

He still remembers how hard he screamed when he felt the hot metal on his hand.

His father came running. He had never seen him so angry.

He had never yelled at him that much.

He cured his hand and sent him to his room punished, the pain on his hand didn't compare to the pain of knowing his mom wouldn't taste the cocoa.

If his mom would've drunk it, maybe she'd live a little bit more.

Like in every lost, a person learns to endure it, you never forget it but bit by bit life becomes tolerable and things go back to the way they were.

Life with his dad wasn't different, he kept supporting him, loving him; he knew it was hard for him to raise him but he never weakened.

When he got into High School he finally found out what was what made him different and he also met two of his best friends.

He met Sam when he got in Kurt's school on his junior year, they immediately became friends, Sam had a protective instinct, he was in charge of defending Kurt from all of those who offended him in High School. Sam was the first person Kurt told he was gay to.

He had noticed his attraction to men in his senior year of Jr. High, when he found out that when he saw Fast and Furious he wasn't interested in the cars or the girls, he was interested in the drivers. Subconsciously he knew that was from many years before, he always pictured himself like the Beauty falling madly in love with a Beast.

He kept wondering over and over if his mother would've been proud of him.

When he told his father he knew his mom would be proud of him just like his dad was, being around his dad's arms he thought there couldn't be someone in the world luckier than him. He had lost his mom but he still had the best dad ever.

He met David a little later; their friendship wasn't very good at first… well, there wasn't a friendship at all, he was just a popular guy who liked to make others feel bad.

It wasn't until one day he didn't go to school and Kurt offered to bring him his homework; he never knew what made him do it, David wasn't nice to him at all but it was the best thing that could happen.

When he arrived to his house, David's father was yelling and throwing things, Kurt called the police… if he wouldn't have done that, David would be dead.

They both started to talk after that, David had lived in a violent environment almost his entire life, always without being able to say something, always hiding the punches his father gave him making people believe they were because of sports. David also admitted being gay for the first time that night, he cried for hours on Kurt's shoulder.

That night he found out he'd be there for David like David'd be there for him.

When they got out of High School they were excited, finally the three of them would leave Lima and start working in their future.

Sam had gotten into college to study gastronomy.

David had gotten a place to study architecture.

Kurt had gotten to get into NYADA.

They would be in the city of their dreams with short distance between them, finally his dream had come true and there was nothing that could stop him.

But there was….

One morning he got a phone call; his father had pass away from a cardiac arrest, a worker found him two days later when he went to find out why he hadn't opened the tire shop.

His father had died alone.

His father had died and he didn't have a chance to say 'goodbye'. The last words he said to him were 'see you on the holydays.'

He would never see him again.

He stopped studying, he didn't eat, he didn't sleep, he blamed himself over and over about leaving his father alone, about not being there when he needed him; once again he couldn't do anything for his other parent.

Sam and David were always with him, Sam took care of selling all his father's properties and depositing Kurt the money. Dave took care of all the arrangements for the funeral.

He cried all day, the service was over and he remained next to the grave of his two parents.

_"We've gotta go, Kurt," David said softly. "You'll get sick if you stay here."_

_"I don't want to leave him alone," Kurt said crying. "I left him alone once… I don't want to do it again."_

_"He's not alone," David said, he had tears in his eyes. "He's with your mom, he's not alone."_

_"There's no one to take my hand anymore… now the one who's alone is me."_

_"I'll take your hand," David said taking his hand tightly and smiling in spite of the tears. "I'll always take your hand… and you're not alone, because you still have a brother."_

_Kurt smiled at him slightly and squeezed David's hand as a thank you._

They left the cemetery, Kurt was leaving half of his life there; now he had to learn to live with the other half.

He didn't go back to school when he came back to New York, he started to live with Dave and took a little job in a store downtown, he was calmed, he was happy.

It's funny how life tries to bring you down when you're just trying to get up.

Like if life or some mysterious god was trying to take all the Hummels from the Earth.

It all began with a nose bleeding, he ignored it as soon as it happened; maybe he'd been under the sun for too much on his way home from work, he ignored the marks on his body; his skin was so delicate that anything would leave him a mark.

But he couldn't ignore passing out.

He was walking to the apartment when his sight became cloudy and he didn't remember anything else. When he woke up he was in a white room, doctors were asking him things and a nurse was taking a blood sample.

Hours later the same doctor informed him with a sad smile he had Leukemia.

Leukemia.

It's amazing how a simple word could freeze you to the bones, that three syllable word crushed his dreams, his hopes, his life by just hearing it.

That word killed him inside.

The first months were the worst ones, getting used to hospital appointments , the medicines, the chemotherapies and radiotherapies that always made him wake up in the middle of the night because of the pain or vomits… losing his hair.

He cried every night, every night he cursed life; his mom had lied to him, he smiled everyday and life got to hurt him over and over.

This time he knew life won, _cancer _got to destroy him.

Five months later David took action, tired of seeing him destroy himself he took Kurt against his will to a little help center for patients with cancer.

Emma Schuester was the psychologist of the small group of help located outside of the city; Kurt was mad, walls were of an awful brown color and chairs weren't comfortable.

Emma looked at him with a huge smile and a bright yellow dress. She didn't talk to him, she just guided him through some hallways until they entered to a room with some chairs forming a circle.

Six people were sited looking at him with a smile.

For the first time Kurt thought things weren't that bad. It was there where David Karofsky met Sebastian Smythe.

The group got together officially every Thursday night given that everyone joined in somebody's house some weekends.

The first meetings were kinda difficult, they all talked to him like if they know him since they were kids, they smiled at him and gave him affection like best friends.

_"We know what you're going through," Brittany told him, a member with a brain tumor that assisted to the group for over a year. "We know your pain and your worries. Nobody could be able to understand you as much as us. We're here to make our lives happy."_

_"What's the point of being happy if your life will end?" Kurt asked them with sadness._

_"And what about it ending?" Sebastian Smythe._

Sebastian was a thin man if it wasn't for his circles beneath his eyes and his thinness you could say he was very handsome, apparently he had thyroid cancer that recently had done metastasis in his lung. Within a few months he wouldn't have hair anymore and he'd have to walk always with an oxygen tank, from all people there he was the person with the less chances of living, but he was the less sad person though.

_"I'm sorry?" Kurt said confused._

_"If my life'd end in a year or two doesn't imply I have to be miserable all that time. Life isn't for you to count the days you're gonna live it. Life is for you to live it," he said with a little smile._

_"Of course, I'm going to live my life with cancer; that's pretty comforting."_

_"Cancer's only a disease, are you going to let a disease dictate your destiny and indicates you how to live life? You are YOU. You're not that cancer that empowered your body, even if you don't have hopes you have to live life to the most, you don't have to let cancer win."_

With those words Sebastian became another friend, a person that understood perfectly what he was going through. They helped each other.

Friendship between David and Sebastian immediately formed, they were more than interested in each other, even though everything, Kurt knew it'd happen in the moment they saw each other for the first time.

They fell in love.

David was there when Sebastian started to lose his hair, he was there every night the pain made him scream and twist all night long, he was there when he was in the hospital for days.

David was there when he died.

A year after meeting him, Sebastian passed away in the morning, he left with a smile taking David's hand, he left Kurt with thousands of his advices and positivity.

And he left David heart-broken.

After seeing him and holding him every night after Sebastian's death Kurt swore to not fall in love… not until there wasn't a single carcinogen cell in his system.

David never forgot about Sebastian, Kurt was sure he'd never forget about him.

The story involving his hat began in a singular way, it did belong to his mom but that wasn't a gift per se.

After his fifth chemotherapies session he started to lose his hair, but just on some parts.

_"You look ridiculous."_

_Kurt turned to see Sue Sylvester with a smile, the professional Ballet teacher that went to the hospital every Tuesday or to the help center to fulfill with community service because of driving drunk. The court sentenced her to six weeks of service, but it had been five months and she was still there._

_"That's what happens when you have cancer," he told her._

_"Well, why don't you do that thing everybody does in movies and take it off at once."_

_"I like my hair… I don't wanna lose it," he said with a sigh._

_"Hey, you'll lose it after all, you should better do it now before looking more like a kid that is starting to learn how to use scissors. Seriously, your head looks like a golf court with all those holes."_

He came back to his apartment thoughtful, he knew crazy Sue was right; sooner or later his hair would completely be gone.

_'What are you scared of?' he imagined Sebastian'd ask._

_"The looks," he said to himself looking at himself in the mirror. "Once you don't have hair people know what you got… pity looks begin."_

_'Why do care about people's looks?' He imagines him smiling at him, looking at him with his mocking and arrogant smile._

_"They'll make me feel bad."_

_'No one can make you feel bad without your permission…'_

With a sigh Kurt nodded in front of the mirror and without looking back he turned the little machine on and got rid of his hair.

Now he'd he different…

It would all be fine.

Among things he saved from his parents there was a wool hat knitted in turquoise blue and pink, he remembered his dad mentioned some time about how he gave it to his mother one winter; she never wore it.

Kurt immediately fell in love with the hat.

Once he put it on his head, he never took it off.

That was until he got another very special hat from an even more special person.

When he saw Blaine for the first time he knew that man needed help, his posture and face were screaming how much he needed to cry, how he needed someone to let go all those tears he had saved.

That sad look was what attracted to him.

He had never met a suicide person, he didn't know how they acted or what you should do with them. But he knew that if he didn't do something that man would jump off the bridge.

He didn't know why but that thought scared him.

Something in him caught his attention, his sadness and bitter made him want to know him even more, he wanted to make him smile.

He wanted him to love his life, to live it and to be happy for living it.

He didn't have hopes, but he could make somebody else have them.

He could make that man live the life he'd never be able to live.

It was more than he expected, he wanted to change this man's life but he was changing his life too.

He made him think about thing he had never thought of.

He made him have hopes.

The nights he cried with pain or when the vomit didn't let him sleep; not even close his eyes suddenly changed.

Blaine's voice during dawn made him forget about pain, his voice contained the disgust, his voice made his heart beat so quickly he was afraid of dying because of a heart attack like his father did.

David knew what was going on, he was annoyed with him, he wanted to keep Blaine from the pain he went through, he told Kurt over and over to stop that friendship.

Kurt didn't agree; it was just a friendship, he wouldn't allow himself to fall in love with Blaine, he wouldn't hurt him like that.

For most people it was depressing how he seemed to be giving up against cancer; he wasn't giving up, he was just accepting the inevitable, someday he'll be gone and he was getting ready for that since the moment the doctor mentioned the word leukemia.

Was he afraid to die?

He was terrified.

Did he want to live?

So badly.

But it was impossible, the only hope was finding a compatible marrow donor, people with leukemia could find one.

98% found one in their family.

2% didn't find one… so they died.

Kurt was completely alone in a city with millions of people, finding a donor was finding a needle in a haystack.

Sam wasn't…

David wasn't…

Artie wasn't…

Sue wasn't…

Not even Mike, another volunteers at the hospital.

Mike's wife wasn't.

He was so tired of the painful procedures.

He was so tired of his hopes being shorter every time.

Blaine changed that, for the first time in life he could forget about his sickness when he was with Blaine, he could be himself, laugh of life and cry too.

With Blaine he wasn't Kurt the kid with cancer.

With Blaine he was just _Kurt._

When he spent Christmas at the hospital he knew the friendship was something more to him, he knew if he keep going with it Blaine'd get hurt but he couldn't do it, he couldn't be apart from Blaine.

Not when he depended of that grumpy man that much that in spite of everything he made his days happy. He couldn't stop seeing that weird smile that lighten his face up. He couldn't stop listening to his negative and monotonous words that in many occasions were laughable instead of making him angry.

He couldn't…

And it all went to hell…

Blaine had fallen in love with him…

He finally got to feel those lips he longed so much on his. He finally had a taste of something he could never have… he _should never have._

But it wasn't too late, he could still make the pain not so hurtful; it'd only be just another loving deception to Blaine, just that.

He could move on.

Kurt had to get away from him. For Blaine's good, Kurt would disappear from his life.

Would he suffer by doing it?

In every breath.

It was for Blaine's good and Kurt'd do anything for him.

Even not seeing him ever again.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Well, apparently you're lucky, I had a day pretty quiet so I could give you this chapter.

Finally doubts answered about Kurt, Sebastian and many more.

So you understand a little better: Burt dies when Kurt is 19.

When he's 20 he'd diagnosed with leukemia, when he's 21 Sebastian dies and when he's 22 he meets Blaine.

The next chapter finally will show us Blaine and Kurt at the reunion in the hospital.

A lot of feeling coming up.

I forgot to mention last songs, that obviously aren't mine.

Kiss you – One Direction

Somewhere only we know – Keane or the one I used here was obviously the one from Glee.

Anyways, I'll wait for your reviews!

See you!

* * *

**Translator's note:**

Kurt's life has been miserable! I feel absolutely terrible for him, what do you think about it? I'm sorry if there are any mistakes; I didn't have time to check it but I hope you understood it. Thanks to those labeling the story as favorite and following too, means a lot to me.

Let me know what you think and see you later! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of its characters; I don't own this beautiful story either. All credits go to genius PykaL, I'm just translating.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

He was frozen, he couldn't feel even the tiniest part of his body. What would he do now? Go in or keep living in ignorance and fantasy? Coming into that room meant accepting everything, there was no turning back, he was frightened.

Could you see someone and say 'hey, I know you have cancer'?

He couldn't.

But he had to; Kurt needed him and he'd be there for him.

The door opened with a loud noise that made him shrug.

The clean and sterilized of the room made him nauseous, he felt he was pale and didn't have strengths.

And he saw him…

On bed turning to the window there was Kurt, Kurt who looked so tiny, for the first time he could perfectly see how thin he was, he could notice perfectly the bones in his neck, his thin arm was connected to two serums and a bag of what appeared to be blood.

For the first time he was without his hat; seeing him hairless made his heart break into a million pieces.

Seeing hairless made everything… real.

"David, are you done smoking?"

Kurt turned to look at him and Blaine could notice he surprised when he saw him, the machines were showing how his heart accelerated.

"Kurt…" he whispered.

"What are you doing here?" He asked surprised.

"Kurt, I-"

"What are you doing here?! How did you know where I was?!" Kurt yelled at him. "I want you to go."

"I'm not leaving you!" Blaine said desperately. "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I want you to go!" Kurt yelled; he was mad, that was more tan obvious, tears kissed his cheeks like a river. "I DON'T want you here, I don't wanna see you… I don't want you to see me!" He yelled. "…Not like this…"

"Kurt…" he said trying to get closer.

"NO!... You know why I didn't tell you?" He asked looking at him coldly. "Because for the first time in my life I had someone who saw me for what I really am, for the first time in my life someone treated me right because they wanted to and not 'cause I have this stupid cancer," he said crying with a rage that broke his heart. "You know how awful it feels that people look at you with pity? That people see you and think 'Oh, that poor kid is gonna die at any minute'?..." He was shaking, his voice broke with every word.

Blaine was dying to hug him, to take him in his arms and pull at the pain away, all his sorrows.

"…For the first time I could forget about everything next to you… be happy without restrictions… And you ruined it! You ruined everything!... You ruined me!"

Kurt was crying uncontrollably, Blaine didn't care about him complaining, he got to him and wrapped him in his arms.

"Get away from me! I don't want you here!" Kurt said between his crying.

"No!" Blaine said firmly, tears were coming out unstoppably, he had an enormous lump in the throat he felt it'll never let him talk again…

He had his heart torn apart.

"I won't leave you, not today, not ever," he said hugging him tighter. "I love you. Do you hear me? I love you and that means I'll be with you forever… even if you don't love me and never will, I will always be here."

Kurt was crying on his shoulder, he was shaking from all the crying and was lightly hitting Blaine's chest.

"I don't need you, I don't need your shame."

"It's not shame! Don't you get it?"

"I don't need anything from you! I was so good before meeting you!" He yelled getting to push him. "I don't wanna see you! I don't wanna know anything from you! I want you to go and forget about me."

"Why are you doing this?" Blaine asked hurtful. The only he wanted in that moment was take to boy and take him away where nothing, not even cancer, could find them; he wanted to protect and love him all his life.

"I'm dying, don't you get it! I don't wanna feel something for you!" He screamed. "….I don't wanna have more things to leave behind."

"You're not gonna die! There is so much to do, science has advanced, transplants, mother cells, there's-there's so much to do, I can give you what you need, if you need a bone or an organ, anything, just don't give up!"

"Do you think I haven't tried? I've spent almost all my money trying it and nothing works, what I do is the best for you Blaine, don't you get it? You can move forward, you don't need a stupid cancer boy to ruin your life."

"Don't you dare to tell me what I need or not," Blaine said intensely, looking at Kurt's eyes. "Don't you dare to talk that way about you! Because that's not what you are, you are a wonderful person, you have filled my life with fun, you changed my life Kurt," he said with a little smile. "I'll always need you… always."

Kurt saw him for some seconds, they couldn't stop crying. "That's why you have to get away from me. Don't you understand I don't want you to suffer? Why do you wanna be next to somebody who doesn't love you? Now is when you can leave, you can be free of all of this," Kurt said desperately.

"Don't lie to me, please don't do it. I know you feel something for me, I felt it in that kiss, I feel it in every one of your smiles," he said.

Blaine wanted to lay on the floor and cry, he wanted to yell at him; make him understand he was there to stay, to stay in every moment. "Don't keep me away from you… please don't."

"Don't ask me for that when I'm doing this for your own good," Kurt told him with a sad smile. "You'll be fine, you'll find someone who'll make you happy and who you'll have a family with. You'll be an exceptional father, grumpy but so soft deep inside, when you have a daughter you'll threaten her boyfriends with a gun and you won't like none of her wooers, just until she gets married you'll be able to see her husband with a little affection. Another kid of yours will be a musician like you, and during parties you two will play songs on the piano 'cause that's the only moment when you can really be completely happy. Your husband will bake you cookies and you won't the chocolate ones because you'll be over 60 and old people don't eat chocolate, you'll be happy and you'll grow old with that person; taking each other's hand to the end."

"No," Blaine said smiling. "We'll be fine together. I'll marry you and when I threaten our daughter's boyfriends you'll scold me and invite him to eat just to annoy me, you'll plan our daughter's wedding and I bet you'll pick some weird combination of colors like purple and orange…"

"…That's a nice combination, actually."

"And when my son is playing the piano you'll be the one to force me to play with him 'cause that way I won't bother you in the kitchen and you'll bake cookies and they'll all be chocolate ones because according to you nobody can eat enough chocolate, we'll grow old together, me always taking your hand, never letting you go."

"I'm scared…" Kurt said crying. "I can't be in a relationship with you… not now."

"I get it," Blaine said getting closer to him again. "I won't force you to something you don't want, but I'll be waiting here. And if all I'll have for now from you is your friendship, I will take it. I'll take whatever you give me."

"How can you feel that when I'm like this?" Kurt said confused. "Look at me, I'm the most horrible person on Earth," Kurt said with a Little humor.

Blaine didn't take it like that. He took Kurt's face with his two hands safely and made him turn to look at him, looking at him eyes intensely.

"Kurt, you're the most beautiful I've even seen."

Kurt smiled and took his hand. "Thank you."

That night Blaine stayed next to him, Blaine talked about all his adventures at his new job with his eccentric boss, getting happy whenever he made Kurt laugh a bit.

It wasn't until Kurt fell asleep that Blaine came out to the coffee shop that found David once again.

"Hey," he said softly while he sat in front of him. "I'm really sorry about what I did, I got to the worst possible conclusion," he said making a little grin by seeing the big mark on his jaw.

"It's okay… I guess you had the best interest in Kurt," he said crossing his arms. "…Are you gonna leave?... I wouldn't blame you if you did," David said honestly.

"No… I can't leave him. I love him!" Blaine said. "How could you ask me something like that?"

David smiled at him with so much sadness that made him immediately shut up. "If you're gonna stay Blaine, you have to prepare your heart to the lost since now. You can't live in the illusion that Kurt will miraculously be saved and everything will be okay, you have to keep in mind that at the end of this Kurt will die and you'll be alone. Living only with the fantasies of that life you planned with him. I ask you to think your decision, not for Kurt, but for you. You're playing your happiness, is your heart the one that'll end broken if things don't work out."

Blaine kept his head down thinking about David's words, about the sadness and the truth reflected on them.

"Do you say that by experience?" Blaine asked with honestly and sadness.

"…Yes," he said with a sigh. "When I met Sebastian I knew about his sickness, I was young and I didn't really know what cancer was capable of doing; I saw him and thought _'He'll be fine he's 20 years old, nobody dies when they're 20' _but he did, and in the most agonizing way you could imagine," he said looking him in the eyes. "Nights without an end with screams filled with pain, fevers that many times generated hallucinations, an interminable fatigue that made him sleep for days, nights and days when he couldn't be away from the bathroom because of the vomits that most times where just blood; it was then when I proved how bad cancer can be… and how no one is immortal," he said sighing. Blaine could he how his eyes started to fill with tears. "That could happen to Kurt, that _is happening _to Kurt, if you stay you have to be ready for the worst."

"Do you regret it?" Blaine asked him.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you regret staying with Sebastian?"

David remained quiet for minutes, for a moment Blaine thought he wouldn't answer.

"No," he said with a little smile. "With him I was happier than I had even been, he taught me how to live life and always look ahead, I insanely loved him and a part of me will love him until I die, spending agony nights next to him were worth it 'cause at the end he always took my hand and gave a little smile, a beautiful smile."

"Kurt is worth it too," Blaine said with a little smile. "In these months he has become in my entire world, I don't care if I could only be with him a few months or a few years, I will make sure that he lives the happiest moments the time I have. I rather being with him a short time than spending the rest of my life alone and imagining what could have been. I know what cancer can do, and I'm ready to carry that weight with him, to fight with him. I won't lose hope, and I won't let him lose it either. I'll do anything to save him. _Anything."_

David saw him for a few seconds and smiled at him. "I'm so happy Kurt has you next to him. You two are just what the other needs."

Kurt had to stay in the hospital all week, Blaine'd finish with work and quickly go to the hospital to be next to the kid.

"You're wearing the hat," Blaine said with a smile the third day of visiting him. Kurt saw him with a smile, he was wearing the pink hat. It was nice to see some color on him and not just the awful and pale hospital robe.

"I finally convinced the nurses. They didn't want to believe that someone as adorabl as me had to wear an adorable hat."

Blaine smiled by listening to his words. Since that talk the other day, Kurt came back to normal. Well, he avoided to touch the topic of a possible relationship between them or even the fact that that conversation had happened.

But Blaine didn't care, he was willing to wait for him. Kurt was afraid to put his hopes in a future that probably could never happen, but it would, Blaine would take care of that.

"I talked to your doctor," Blaine said. "I'm getting the test to see if I'm compatible with you."

"You don't have to that," Kurt said with a sigh. "I don't want you to that."

"I want to do it," he said taking his hand. "If it's in my hands to save your life, do you really think I won't do it? You have to understand I'd do anything for you."

"Don't say that," Kurt whispered. "Please, don't say that."

"I'll say it over and over," Blaine said smiling. "You don't say you love me, fine. I'll say it until I get tired."

"Where's the grumpy man I met?" He asked laughing.

"Oh, he's still here inside. I just am holding from telling you to not eat junk food," he said pointing at the chips bag next to the bed. "And from telling you to buy decent socks," he said now pointing at his lemon green socks that separated his toes, the toe part was gum pink.

"I love these socks!... You should see the orange ones I have," Kurt said laughing.

"What's your fascination with orange? It's awful!"

"Hey!" Kurt said ofended. "If you mess with orange you mess with me."

"Suuuuure. Is it your best friend?" He asked sarcasticly.

"Of course," Kurt said smiling. "We get drunk every Wednesday."

Blaine laughed and looked at his eyes. "I love you."

Kurt smiled at him and looked down.

"I know you won't say it back… but I know you feel the same."

"When's the test?" Kurt asked changing topic.

"Tomorrow, and I already filled the applications and they made me a blood test. Tomorrow is everything else."

"Thank you," Kurt said smiling.

"I'd do anything for you, I told you."

"Really?" Kurt asked with a smile. "Even coming with me this Thursday?"

"Where are we going?" Blaine asked curiously.

"To a very special place," he said with a smile.

"I'd go with you to the end of the world."

"Good, 'cause I've heard the end of the world is boring. I need someone to talk to."

Just the way Blaine said it, he arrived punctual to the hospital the next say, the procedure was taking him just a little of the bone marrow in his hip; it was a little painful but if he had to he'd to it a thousand times.

"I hope you're compatible," the doctor said to Blaine once he was back in the room.

"I can go tomorrow, right doctor?" Kurt asked with a little smile.

The doctor sighed and turned to look at him. "Yes, you can go… Kurt, the number or cancer cells in your system has increased, it hasn't done metastasis yet but there's a high risk that happens," he said seriously. "The organ that could be more affected is the kidney."

"And what do I have to do?" Kurt muttered, Blaine was holding his hand strongly.

"Your chemotherapy will be every five days instead of every fifteen and you'll have blood transfusions every week," he said putting a hand on his shoulder. "I know it's hard but we'll control the cancer cells until you find a donor."

"You mean if I find a donor," he said sadly.

"You'll find one Kurt, you'll see," the doctor said trying to cheer him up. "Maybe your friend is the one you look for that much, don't lose hope."

"He won't," Blaine said looking at Kurt with a smile. "I won't let him."

"Good, please avoid eating food in the street, don't eat any raw vegetables, make sure you wash completely your fruits and wash your hands constantly. The least we want now is and infection or a disease, okay?"

"Don't worry doctor. I'll take care of him," Blaine said seeing him with a smile.

"It's nice you have people that care about you, Kurt."

The doctor left leaving a quiet Kurt, Blaine was only holding his hand.

"Are you still sure about staying with me?" Kurt muttered.

"More than anything else in the world. Everything will be okay, you'll see. I get the results next week and you'll see everything will work out."

Kurt laughed and turned to look at him with a sad smile. "Do you really think just because you love me the test will be positive?"

"Love is capable of many things," he said with a smile.

"Yeah, but not interfering in genetics," Kurt said.

"Well, we'll know that on Friday. And even if I wasn't, I won't rest until you find a donor."

"Thank you," Kurt said smiling. "Do you wanna eat something with me?"

"Sure… but no chocolates."

"Hey, that's not fair!"

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

Thursday afternoon they were in front of an old and completely terrifying building. Blaine saw it and Kurt with mistrust.

"Have you brought me to do some kind of weird drug deal?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Why do you always think the worst about people?" Kurt asked laughing. "No, I'm not gonna buy drugs, I do that on Tuesdays."

"Well, you have a very busy agenda if you're a serial killer on Mondays," Blaine said.

"Uh! You should see me on Saturdays!" Kurt said laughing before entering to the building.

Blaine followed whispering about how you shouldn't trust kids wearing mint color pants and yellow jackets.

They entered to some rooms where apparently there was an office, it was old but it was pretty clean, which comforted Blaine a little. Kurt took him to another room where there were some people sited on chairs.

"Kurtie!" Some yelled when they saw him.

"Hey! Do you think there's room for more?" He asked with a smile.

Blaine was surprised, everybody there saw him with a big smile and evident curiosity.

There was a blonde girl with an obvious Morticia… or Cher's wig, a tall and smiling boy with a metal prosthesis in his right leg, a mulatto boy with a Lakers hat, a boy with an enormous afro that looked scared, a Latin girl with a short, _short _tiger dress. And in the middle was a ginger woman with a tender look.

"Are you going to introduce us to your friend?" The ginger woman asked to Kurt, who nodded.

"Of course, guys this is my great fried Blaine, Blaine these are Brittany," he pointed to the girl with the wig who smiled at him.

"Hi, are you a unicorn too?" She asked confusing him.

"Santana," the Latin girl with the short dress who just raised an eyebrow. "Jake," the boy with the Lakers hat. "Finn," Kurt pointed the tall boy who greeted him with a big smile. "And the new member, Israel," he said pointing the boy with the afro.

"Nice to meet you," A shy Blaine said with a smile.

"Oh, God. I bet this pocket Ken doesn't know what this place is, does he?" The Latin girl said angered.

"Well, I actually don't know," Blaine said confused at the girl's offensive words.

"Blaine," Kurt said with a smile. "These are some of my best friends, each of them has suffered the same or more than me, everyone has their own story."

Blaine saw everyone and knew they all had the same common denominator there.

Cancer.

"Okay, why don't you take a sit," the ginger woman said smiling. "My name is Emma, I'm the pysicologist and friend of this group for people with cáncer," she turned to see everyone else. "Guys, why don't you tell Blaine a little about your story? I'm sure it'll be good for our new member too."

The girl with the wig-Brittany quickly raised her hand excited. "Can I go first?"

"Sure you can, Brittany," Emma said smiling.

Blaine and Kurt sat on the free chairs, Blaine sat next to Brittany while Kurt sat next to Jake.

"My name is Brittany, I don't sign autographs so don't ask me for them," she seriously said. "You're not a paparazzi, are you?"

"No?" Blaine said confused.

"Good… I've been here for three years now; apparently I have a brain tumor right… here," she said pointing at the parietal lobe. "They haven't been able to remove it 'cause apparently if they do it they'd hurt me bad, I've been in treatment since then, doctors said it's due to a big amount of cells that my head lost; my parents think it's because I think too much but it's obvious they don't wanna tell me the aliens planted one if their babies in my head when they kidnapped me… apparently they take a long time to develop… I still don't know how it's gonna be born," the girl said clearly confused.

"Okay! Thank you so much, Brittany," Emma said with a smile.

"Can I bite you?" Brittany asked Blaine who got even more confused.

"I'm sorry?"

"I bit Kurt the other day to see if he tasted like cotton candy like he appears, but he just tasted like medicine and strawberry cream. I'm sure you will taste like sugar," she said smiling.

"Sweetie," the Latin girl said in a surprisingly soft tone. "He doesn't taste like sugar… when he go out I'll look for a place to buy you a cotton candy, okay?"

"Thanks Tana, you're the best."

"Don't worry about Brittany," Kurt whispered to Blaine's ear. "She's like that. I'm sure you'll learn how to love her in a very short time."

"Did she really bite you?" Blaine asked with a smile.

"Yeah," he said unconsciously touching his arm. "She has strong teeth."

"Okay, I think it's better to keep this moving," the Latin girl said. "My name is Santana Lopez and I've been cancer free for two years now, I was diagnosed with ovaries cancer; I won't be a mom but I'll live," the girl simply said.

"My name is Finn. I've been diagnosed with cancer a year and a half ago, they managed to eradicate most part by cutting my leg, but there's still some left though, I've been in treatment since. The doctors believe I'll be in remission in little time," he said smiling.

"I'm Jake," the mulatto boy said. "I was diagnosed with lung cancer; my father smoked a lot when I was younger so I was basically a second handed smoker. I've been in treatment for over a year now."

"Okay," Kurt said out loud and looking at Blaine with a little smile. "My name is Kurt, I've been diagnosed with Chronic Mieloide Leukemia which apparently is in the accelerated phase, I've been in treatment for two years and waiting for a donor since then."

"And you'll find one," Blaine said softly and taking his hand.

They all turned to look at Israel with a smile, the kid was still scared and distrusted. "M-My name is Ben Israel… I've been diagnosed with ocular cancer a few weeks ago," he said before starting to cry. "I'll start with the treatment in a few days and… I'm so scared…"

Emma reached out to Israel and softly hugged him.

"It's okay to be scared," she said softly. "Everyone here is scared constantly. Fear is a double edged weapon, it's terrible but at the same it gives strength. Wanting to overcome that fear is what encourages us to carry this illness."

"Crying is not bad," Brittany said smiling. "You can do it as much as you want, even hugging your Teddy bear or your girlfriend," she said looking at Santana with a smile that was corresponded. "Crying heals you inside."

"You're not alone," Finn said with a smile.

"We're with you," Kurt said.

Blaine was amazed with everybody's talk, their adventures and advices, he was so sad that such amazing people had to suffer that much.

"I want you to go with me to some place," Blaine told Kurt when they were going back home.

"It's late, where exactly do you want to take me?" Kurt asked confused.

Before leaving Blaine had started to write on his cell phone; clearly planning something.

"It's s surprise. Do you trust me?" He asked with a mocking tone.

"No," Kurt said smiling.

"Great!"

Blaine took his arm and now he was the one leading him through the city streets. To a low speed, Kurt got tired quickly now.

"Central Park?" He asked confused. "Do you want us to go in now? We'll get robbed!"

"Nothing will happen," Blaine said smiling.

They walked a little around the place until a few feet away Kurt finally could see Wes and the guys waiting for them with their instruments ready.

"What are you planning on doing?" Kurt asked surprised and filled with curiosity.

"A few months ago you cheered me up by singing me a song, and this time it's my turn to do the same," he said taking one of the guitars.

"Will it be another One Direction song?" Kurt asked laughing when he saw Blaine doing a grin when he heard the band's name.

"You're not so lucky. You're lucky enough with having me singing a song in public," he said with an annoyed tone.

"The Park is completely alone, there's not even one person around besides the guys, I hardly call that singing in public," Kurt said laughing.

"Are you gonna let me sing the song or not?!" Blaine asked now angered.

"Of course, do it," the kid said still laughing a little.

Wes and the other just laughed when they saw their interaction; they were more than used to it apparently.

_Much as you blame yourself  
You can't be blamed for the way that you feel  
Had no example of a love_

_That was even remotely real_

_How can you understand something that you never had  
If you let me I can help you out with all of that_

Kurt was surprised, he put his hand on his mouth and you could see the tears starting to form from where he was, Blaine wanted to show him how much he loved him with that song, to show him that no matter what he'd always be there for him.

_Let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself.  
Let me love you  
I know your trouble  
Don't be afraid, oh, I can help_

_I can see the pain behind your eyes_  
_It's been there for quite awhile_  
_I just wanna be the one to remind you what it is to smile_  
_I would like to show you what true love can really do_

He could notice Kurt's shoulders shaking, he was looking intensely at his eyes, those blue and beautiful eyes that were shining now because of the tears, those eyes that just by looking at them he felt he could do anything.

_Let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself.  
Let me love you  
I know your trouble  
Don't be afraid, oh, I can help_

Until he finished the song he realized he had tears in his eyes, he was singing so intensely; in a way he had never sung to anyone before.

He left the guitar and slowly got closer to Kurt.

"I just want you to let me love you," he said with a sad smile. "Because no one will ever love you the way I love you."

Kurt saw him crying, he was covering his mouth to contain his sobbing.

"Could you try to love me?" Blaine asked him in a whisper and looking at him with hope.

Kurt removed the hand off his mouth and shook his head, breaking a little more Blaine's heart.

"I can't do that," he said getting closer to him.

Blaine remained quiet, he was about to talk when he felt Kurt's arms strongly hugging him.

"I can't do that 'cause I already love you."

And there, beneath the stars and in the middle of an almost empty and dismal park, Blaine had Kurt in his arms, hugging him tightly.

Right there, Blaine had it all.

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

Friday morning arrived like a cold water bucket to everyone. Blaine asked Sue to have a day off, she gave it to him if he did 200 flections while she put one of her championship trophies on his back on Monday.

Blaine accepted without doubting it.

In the small doctor's office there were David, Kurt and Blaine waiting for him and the results.

"Blaine, please sit down you're making me nervous," Kurt said mad.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly sitting down on one of the chairs.

"Seriously, I don't know why we do this if we already know the answer," Kurt said with a sigh.

"We don't know the answer yet," David said.

"Yeah," Blaine said. "Anything could happen."

The door opened in that moment and they saw the doctor coming in with an envelope in his hand.

"Good morning, doctor," Kurt said with a smile.

"Good morning, Kurt. How are you feeling?" He politely asked.

"Very good," Kurt said with a smile.

"I don't mean to be rude but, could you tell me if I'm compatible or not?" Blaine asked nervous.

"You're right, it'll be better to get this over with," the doctor said opening the sheet and starting to read it.

"…And?" Blaine asked after a few minutes. "Am I?"

* * *

**Author's note:**

One more chapter filled with a lot of feelings, I hope you like it, don't hesitate about letting me know.

Thank you for your reviews on the previous chapters, it's nice you liked it and sorry for making you cry.

The song used in this chapter was:

Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself) that originally is from Ne-Yo but I'm using Glee's version.

Don't forget about leaving your reviews.

What do think? Will Blaine be the donor?

Will there be a donor?

See ya! Nice day!

* * *

**Translator's note:**

Okay, so I have pretty much nothing to say except... I'm sorry for this late update but I hope it was worth it.

Thanks to those follwing the story, labeling it as favortie and please let me know what you thought of this chapter.

Another thing, have you seen the writers tweets about the Christmas special that's 'too hot for TV'? God, I wanna see it now! And I also read on Facebook that a few months after The First Time aired RM published a video with Darren and Chris, or in this case Blaine and Kurt, having actual 'sexual encounters' but that he had to delete it because of the complains... what do you know about that? I feel like a horrible Klainer.

But anyways... see you tomorrow!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of its characters; I don't own this beautiful story either. All credits go to genius PykaL, I'm just translating.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

The doctor saw them for a few seconds sighing.

"You're not," he said with sadness in his voice. "Your bone marrow isn't even a 10% compatible with Kurt's and right now we need one that is 100% compatible, if that's not possible I'm afraid his body wouldn't resist the operation.

Kurt sighed and stood up. "Thanks a lot doctor," he said with a smile. "We'll be in touch."

Blaine just saw how Kurt left the office and let out a sigh.

"I really hopes I was the donor," he said with sadness.

"It's normal," the doctor said sadly. "People always expect to help the ones they love. This is hard Blaine, but we'll try to find a donor as quickly as possible, we won't stop fighting for it."

"I was so excited," Blaine said.

"We'll find that donor, Blaine," David said. "We'll do it for Kurt."

Kurt was waiting for them outside of the hospital sited on a little bench looking at the sky. Once he noticed they were getting closer he smiled at them.

"You don't have to feel bad," Kurt said with a smile when he saw the sadness reflected in Blaine's eyes. "It's not like it's your fault your genetics isn't similar to mine," he slightly joked.

Blaine reached out and hugged him. "I was so excited," he whispered. "I wanted you to have good news."

Kurt sighed leaving the hug. "You don't have to worry, I'm used to these news."

"That's what bothers me; it shouldn't be like this, there should be a donor ready for you!" He intensely said. "You shouldn't suffer.

"I'm glad you feel that," Kurt said smiling.

"I gotta go to college," David said reminding them he was still there. "Take care, okay? Take your meds and please don't do something to put your health in danger."

"I'll take care of him," Blaine said taking Kurt's hand and smiling at him. "He's crazy if he thinks he's eating at Sam's restaurant again."

"Hey, it's not fair," the kid said pouting. "Sam has very delicious and healthy food."

"The healthiest thing Sam has are milkshakes and the number of calories in them is huge," Dave said laughing. "But don't worry, we've told Sam and he won't give you anything."

"Traitors," Kurt said crossing his arms and sticking his tongue out.

Dave left with a smile, leaving the two boys sited on the bench once more.

"Well, I guess there's nothing to do then," Blaine said. "We could announce it on the newspaper. I'll talk to the people I know, I bet the guys can come to see if they're compatibles," he said with a little smile.

"Blaine," Kurt said sighing. "We can't just go around asking people to give us their cells like if they were candies," he said with a little laugh. "The hospital is taking care of that, I think you should let them do their job."

"Well, they're not doing it very well," he said annoyed. "You've been waiting for the transplant for years, you should find one."

"This is not that easy," Kurt said angered. "I bet they'll find someone very soon… or at least they'll try, you'll see."

Blaine sighed and saw him with a little smile. "It'll be better to go back to your apartment," he said.

"Are you crazy?! You didn't ask for a day off and risked to Sue's anger just to be enclosed in the apartment," Kurt said with a smile. "Tell me, isn't there a place where you'd like to go?"

"You know, you've always done what I wanted to do… or at least what you thought I wanted to do. Tell me, what do you want to do?"

Kurt just took his hand with a big smile.

* * *

Blaine had only been in a zoo twice in his life and they were both in a school excursion when he was ten.

They were both the worst experiences of his life.

And apparently, the third one wasn't so different.

They were making line to buy the tickets, Kurt couldn't stop jumping with excitement while Blaine had the worst feeling.

"How many people?" The woman at the entrance asked with a boring and monotonous voice.

"Two," Kurt said excited.

"That'll be $60.50. Would you like to take a cap with koala ears for $5 more?" She said again with the same monotonous voice and boring look.

"No."

"YES."

The woman saw the two boys confused, Kurt was widely smiling and Blaine looked like he wanted to kill somebody.

"We're not buying the stupid cap," Blaine said seriously.

"But… but…" Kurt turned to see him pouting and looking at him with sheep sad eyes.

Not even two seconds later Blaine sighed and gave the money to the woman.

Not even two minutes later he was wearing the dumbest cap.

"Give me your phone," Kurt said smiling.

"You're crazy if you think I'll let you take me a picture… no, don't look at me like that Kurt, it won't work again… Okay, here's the damn phone!" He sad madly giving the phone to Kurt, who was jumping more excitedly.

Once the worst photograph in the world was taken, they went to see the animals.

The smile wouldn't disappear of Kurt's face; every animal would cause him a smile different than the last one.

"Look Blaine, they're giraffes!" He said excited pointing at them. "Wouldn't you like to be a giraffe?"

"No," Blaine said with a grin. "I don't think I'd be a good giraffe."

"Mmmm you're right," Kurt said looking at him with a hand on his jaw. "You'd be a very short giraffe… but you'd be an excellent and adorable koala," he said with a smile. "You already have the ears… and you're kind of chubby," he said stinging his stomach. "You know, I heard that when they don't eat they're a little grumpy… you see! You even have the same character they have."

"I'm not grumpy!"

Kurt laughed and raised an eyebrow, Blaine saw him with his arms crossed and an upset look. How did he dare to compare him with a koala and call him grumpy?

"You almost fooled me," Kurt said smiling."Come on, we haven't seen kangaroos yet. Can we go to see the kangaroos? Please? Yeah?" Kurt took his arm and started to pull him desperately.

"Okay."

Zoos weren't the best for him, he actually hated the animal's smell, the long walks and the little kid's excited yelling because of the animals.

"Look, Blaine! The lion yawned!"

Or apparently not so little kids.

"Kurt, let's have a break. You've done enough walking," Blaine said taking him to a little bench to sit down.

"But I want to see polar bears," he said pouting. "We can't go in after 12."

"Well, I don't care, you have to rest," he seriously said. "You don't have to walk so much."

Kurt saw him a few minutes and then sighed defeated.

"Okay," Blaine said with a sigh, he knew Kurt had him doing anything he wanted; just like he said it many times before. There wasn't a thing he wouldn't do for that kid.

"Yei!" Kurt said applauding a little.

"But I'll carry you," Blaine said.

"How are you gonna carry me there? I'm not a woman, you know."

"Trust me, I perfectly know you're not a woman," Blaine said with a smile while he turned around. "I'll have you on my back, get on the bench and jump."

"It's been a long time since someone carried me on their back," Kurt said excited while he jumped on Blaine's back.

"Well, don't get use to it," Blaine said holding him tight. "It's just a special occasion."

Kurt laughed and gave him a little kick. "Eyha!"

"Hey, don't take advantage of me or I'll throw you," Blaine said laughing.

"You wouldn't dare," Kurt said laughing. "Your ears tickle my nose."

"If you want I'll take them off," Blaine quickly said.

"Don't you dare! You'll be with that cap all day," Kurt seriously said.

"I'm not going around the city with koala ears," Blaine said with an offended tone.

"Yeah, you will," Kurt said. "I order you."

"Oh, yeah? And what makes you think I'll listen to you?" Blaine said with a smile.

"That you love me," Kurt simply said.

Blaine laughed slightly and kept walking.

That was enough reason.

Kurt was tired when they got to see the last animals, he could notice how he was breathing heavily, once more he carried him to the exit. Instead of walking, they took a cab to Kurt's apartment.

"Are you feeling alright?" Blaine asked him when he saw him sitting down on one of the couches.

"Yeah," Kurt said with a small smile. "I'm just a little tired, there's really no need for you to worry about me."

"I'll bring you a glass of water and your pills."

Just like Kurt knew every corner in Blaine's apartment, Blaine also knew every corner in Kurt's… except David's room of course, that was unknown territory for him.

He found the pills on the table, apparently David already had them ready for when Kurt would need them; they were huge pills that would always leave him a bitter sweet sensation in the mouth.

"Don't be exaggerated," Blaine said with a smile when he saw Kurt's face; it looked like he was eating cloves instead of pills."

"I'd want you to taste them so you can eat your words," Kurt said looking at him angrily.

Blaine laughed a little and once the kid had the pills and took the glass, the least he wanted to do was make Kurt work.

"Do you wanna see a movie?" Blaine asked him returning to the living room.

"Can we watch The Beauty And The Beast?" Kurt asked excited.

"Why am I not surprised you wanna watch a Disney thing?" Blaine said with a mocking smile but starting to put the movie in the DVD.

When the movie started, Blaine was sited next to Kurt taking his hand, he had years without watching a kid's movie. He didn't remember if he had seen that movie at all.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked him smoothly and even with a little fear in his voice.

"Is something wrong? Are you feeling okay?" Blaine asked worried.

"Why haven't you kissed me?" Kurt asked honestly. "Since I told you I love you, you haven't kissed me… don't you wanna kiss me?" Kurt asked shyly.

"What?... Of course I want to!" Blaine said surprised and incredulous. "I'm dying to kiss you."

"And why haven't you done it?" Kurt asked madly while he crossed his arms.

"Well," Blaine said smiling. "Yesterday I didn't want to force you, you had just told me you loved me, I didn't want you to regret it," he said with a little laugh.

"And today?" Kurt asked with a slight pout.

"You heard what the doctor said in the morning, you have to be careful with any bacteria, you can get easily infected… I don't want the one to blame for a disease is one of my kisses." Blaine said taking his hand. "Don't ever doubt I'm not dying to try your lips every second of the day."

"I want you to kiss me," Kurt said with a smile. "Please."

"Kurt, it's not the best, I think we can wait until the doctor says that at least you can't get infected so easily," Blaine said with a sigh.

"Blaine, I'm not a delicate kid anymore, I know my body and I know I'm more resistant than what I appear to be, I know my limitations perfectly. At the end of the day, I've made it this whole time. My first doctors said I wouldn't make it through the six months and… look at me! I'm still standing," he said with a smile. "Don't let this disease get in the middle of us," Kurt said now with sadness. "Don't let cancer dictate our relationship too... please, don't do it."

Blaine sighed by hearing his words and got closer to him taking his face in his hands. "I won't," he said with a little smile. "I promise I won't."

Blaine kissed him for the second time… for the second time he could lose in the feeling of happiness that was walking through his whole body, that feeling that indicate him he was in the right place, with the right person.

"You're right," Blaine said when they separated wetting his lips with his tongue. "Those pills taste awful."

Kurt laughed and kissed him slightly on the lips once more. "I think your lips can make me forget about that."

"Sounds like a good idea," Blaine said smiling.

The movie kept going, the beauty escaped from the beast's castle, the bad guy died and they lived happily-ever-after.

That didn't matter, he was kissing the lips of the most important person in his life.

And he was planning on doing it for a long time.

* * *

In spite of everything, his life didn't change as much as he thought, when he finished work he'd go to Kurt apartment where at least he tried to help him to cook or they just spent time together sited talking about everything and nothing.

"If you could be any fruit, what fruit would you be?" Kurt asked him one afternoon when they were both lying on the living room.

"Why would I want to be a fruit?" Kurt asked him confused.

"You're a bitter," Kurt said laughing. "If the world would be a box of crayons you'd be gray. Always there, 'cause no one uses it much."

"And what color would you be?"

"Orange of course," he said smiling. "Or maybe pink."

"You and your fascination by weird colors," Blaine said with a little smile.

"They're not weird colors, they're very nice colors that normal people like… like me."

"So I'm not normal?"

"Nop, you're a weirdo," Kurt said laughing.

Blaine remained quiet for several minutes, at the end he sighed and turned to look at Kurt.

They were both lying on the ground looking at the ceiling full of bondable stars that shined in the darkness, the whole apartment was.

"Kurt," he said sighing.

"What's up?" Kurt asked with a smile.

"I told the guys everything…" he said waiting to see some kind of reaction in Kurt's face. "They all went to get tested this morning."

Kurt got up quickly and turned to look at Blaine angrily.

"Why did you do that?" He asked looking at him coldly.

"Why did I do what? Better your chances to live?" Blaine asked offended.

He immediately got up, he was already mad. How did Kurt dare to be mad because he wanted to do something for him? Something for his health.

"Do you really think you're bettering my chances, Blaine?" Kurt asked madly. "It's the same result over and over! What gives you the right to tell people about my situation?" He said with a hurtful voice. "It's my problem and it's my life, the fact that we have now a weird relationship doesn't give you the right to reveal my life."

"Weird relationship? I love you! I want you to live! Why do you give up? You don't do anything to save yourself!"

Blaine was almost yelling at him, Kurt's words and look hurt him deeply.

"Are you not interested in saving yourself?" He whispered.

"How do you dare to ask me that?!" Kurt said now furious. "You don't know anything about me, you don't know the pain I've been through. Just 'cause you have feelings for me and you've been knowing about my sickness for days, you think you're and expert in cancer? Do you think you can save the world by just wishing it?" He asked with tears in his eyes. "Things don't get fixed that easily. I've been through thousands of tests and it's always the same result," he said with a voice that actually proved his tiredness.

"I know you're tired but you shouldn't stop fighting for that, the guys were disposed to go-"

"You should have asked them," he said madly. "Do you plan on going around the street telling everyone I have cancer and asking them if they can go to get tested?"

"And what's wrong if I did?!" He said yelling at him. "If that way I can find you a donor, I will."

"You have no right to tell people about my sickness! If I didn't tell you what makes you think I wanna tell everyone?" Kurt asked hurtful. "The least you can do is respect my decisions."

"If I can save your life I won't do it," Blaine said looking at him in the eyes.

"I think it'll be better for you to go," Kurt said turning around. "I'm tired and I wanna sleep. Or are you not gonna let me sleep even if I want to?" He asked sarcastically.

"Kurt…"

"Go, please."

Blaine left the apartment the head down and still mad. A part of him understood Kurt, even knew what he had done wasn't the right way. He did have the best intentions but the way he did it wasn't the right one. The least he could do was asking Kurt his opinion.

That night Blaine couldn't sleep, he was moving on bed thinking about the fight in the morning, was it really a fight?... maybe it was just a disagreement between the two of them…

Who was he kidding? It was definitely a fight.

His phone rang at 2 A.M. Blaine didn't wait for the second ring when he answered.

"Kurt?" He asked fearful.

"Blaine…"

His voice indicated him Kurt was crying, he sounded so done. He stood up as soon as he heard it.

"I'm coming. Everything will be alright."

That night he discovered with his own eyes what cancer could do. When Kurt wasn't vomiting, he was screaming and twisting in his arms because of the pain; he had never felt so powerless.

He wanted to take his pain away, if there was only a way for him to take that much pain away.

But there wasn't… he couldn't take his pain away.

He just took his hand and cleaned the cold sweat on his forehead.

He hugged him comforting him.

He saw the sun coming out from the window's bathroom, he was sure it was past 7 A.M. and Kurt couldn't stop shaking.

"Thank you," Kurt said barely audible, it hurt him so much to see him that way; so tiny and defenseless. "Thank you for being here with me."

"Do you doubt me?" Blaine asked him in a whisper while he kissed his forehead. "I won't leave you, I won't go anywhere."

Blaine held him a few hours more, the pain kept making Kurt scream and cry.

Blaine would coo him slightly over his chest and cry with him.

_So if you have a minute why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

_Somewhere only we know_

Kurt smiled as soon as he started to sing to him slightly in his ear, bit by bit the pain was decreasing, bit by bit the sleep he was longing for so much came.

_"So why don't we go, somewhere only we know?"_

Blaine carried him carefully to his room, he carefully lay him down and without doubting it he lay next to him.

"I won't rest until this is over," he said whispering and caressing his cheek. "No matter what you say, I won't let you die," he said with a little smile even though tears were coming down his cheeks. "Do you hear me Kurt Hummel?... You don't have permission to die."

"You don't have permission to leave me heartbroken."

* * *

**Author's note:**

Another chapter. Hope you liked it.

There are some things to happen, we're getting close to the end if this story. How much excitement!

I've hear the theory several times that one of Blaine's parent will be the donor. Do you really think his parents would get tested for Blaine? No matter what? Nop. They won't be the donors.

….Maybe there won't be any donors.

Hahaha I just make you suffer a little.

Don't forget to leave your reviews, I care about your opinion a lot"

Have a nice day!

* * *

**Tranlsator's note:**

So apparently you're lucky I don't wanna study for my tests and I could leave you this chapter, the end killed me... poor Blaine, but most of all poor Kurt. I don't like it when my babies suffer.

Another thing, my Arts teacher asked me to name something I relate to, a paint, a book, a song, anything, and I chose Chris' movie Struck By Lightning... have you watched it? It's P-E-R-F-E-C-T, if you haven't you have to do it.

What do you think about this one? Were you disapointed Blaine wasn't the donor? I know I was... but let's just hope Kurt finds one.

Thanks to those reviewing the storty, following it and labeling it as favorite, seriously means a lot to me althought I say it in every chapter.

A special thank you to _themuse19 _for making me realize about my mistakes, although I think the page hates me and doesn't let me correct them, but I'll keep trying... seriously thank you so much!

Once again sorry if there are any mistakes, I didn't have time to re-read it 'cause, like I said before, I have to study :(

And since I'm pretty sure no one reads this I'll stop talking (or this case, writing).

See you next weekend guys!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of its characters; I don't own this beautiful story either. All credits go to genius PykaL, I'm just translating.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

It looked like he was in a roller coaster, some days he was up and some days he was down, some days Kurt made him spend the afternoon walking or doing some weird activity.

Some others he couldn't even get up.

The day after the chemotherapy was the worst; Kurt would always cry with pain, say the medicine was burning him inside and trembled incessantly but Blaine never left him alone.

During the last weeks he barely left Kurt's apartment; he had become one more tenant.

The days after the blood transfusions were the best, new blood in his system gave him energy and made him look healthier, it was the best day of the week for Blaine.

"You know? I wanna have a party," Kurt told him while they walked quietly on the park, the day was cloudy but it wasn't cold at all.

"A party?" Blaine asked him confused. "Is it your birthday? You haven't told me when is it."

"It's not my birthday," Kurt said laughing. "My birthday in on August, there's still a lot of time for that," he said taking his hand. "This party is for another occasion.

"What?" Blaine asked confused.

"It's a surprise! There's no sense of a party if it doesn't have a surprise," Kurt said with a smile. "Will you help me to organize it?"

"Of course I will," Blaine said smiling.

"Great! I'll tell Mike to do some magic tricks, Sam could make the food, Finn worked in a bar in the city before so I think he could help us with the drinks," Kurt said excited. "We can buy balloons and confetti."

"I thought it wasn't a birthday party," Blaine said grinning.

"You don't only use confetti for birthdays, mister lemon," he said sticking with tongue out.

"When will it be when you stop calling me bitter?" Blaine said with a sigh.

"When you have enough courage to go out in the street with your koala cap," Kurt said with a smile.

"Never," Blaine said crossing his arms.

"So I'll never stop calling you like that."

"And when are you planning to have the party?" Blaine asked changing subject.

"On Saturday."

"You have chemotherapy on Thursday Kurt, you won't have strength to do anything on Saturday," Blaine said confused.

"It has to be on Saturday," Kurt said looking him in the eyes. "Not on Sunday, not on Monday, not on any day you say I'll be fine. It has to be this Saturday."

Blaine sighed but nodded at the end, there was no way he could deny something to Kurt and if Kurt wanted a party on Saturday, he would have it.

"Blaine look, they sell balloons!" He pointed excitedly to a little place with helium balloons.

"What do you want balloons for?" Blaine asked mad, but it was useless 'cause the kid was walking quickly to them.

"They're beautiful, don't you think Blaine?" He asked excited looking at all the balloons.

"Did you want one particularly?" The owner asked them with a sweet smile.

"He's just watching," Blaine said pointing at Kurt who couldn't stop smiling.

"Can we buy a few Blaine?" Kurt asked enthusiastic. "Can we?"

"…Okay, we'll take a few," Blaine said to the woman with a sigh.

"Of course… how many do you want?"

"Fifteen!" Kurt said applauding slightly.

"I'm not buying fifteen balloons Kurt!" Blaine said. "Why do you want fifteen balloons?"

"I'm not telling you to buy them for me," Kurt said pouting. "I can buy them myself."

Blaine saw him a few seconds, slightly breathing. He had to count to ten… or maybe to twenty.

"Ma'am, I'll take fifteen balloons," Blaine said taking his wallet out.

Apparently it was weird if two men were walking around the park with fifteen balloons; adults saw them confused and kids couldn't help their envy face.

"Don't tell me now you a balloon seller?"

They both turned around when they heard that voice behind them. "Is your life that bad? Maybe you shouldn't have been away from daddy."

"Quinn," Blaine said coldly when he turned around.

"I see you still see this vagabond," the girl said pointing at Kurt. "Is he getting you into the family business?"

"I don't have to be listening to your words," Blaine said madly. "You are nobody to offend Kurt."

"Do you really think you can just walk away from your responsibilities just 'cause you revealed against your dad?"

"That's right, I think that and frankly I don't think it's your business," Blaine said starting to turn around.

"You don't know anything Anderson," Quinn said. "This society does not forgive anything, if you think you can get out of your family claws you're wrong."

"What's your problem?" Blaine asked her angry. "Why do care so much what's going on in my life? You didn't want to know anything about me before, you should be happy, shouldn't you?"

Quinn didn't say anything, she just saw him coldly, he had never seen so much hate to him from someone who was not his parents.

"I think I know what's going on here," Kurt said for the first time looking at Quinn with a little… sympathy? "You're jealous."

"Are you crazy?" Quinn said laughing and looking at him like if he were actually crazy. "What am I supposed to be jealous about? Your awful taste in clothing? His mediocre life?" She pointed at Blaine. "I have everything."

"Except freedom," Kurt said smiling. "It doesn't matter how much you deny it, you're a prisoner in your family just like Blaine was. You live attached to them and to what they'll say, you can't do something you truly like 'cause they won't accept it."

"What do you know about me and what I like to do?" Quinn asked him furious.

"Nothing," Kurt said calmly. "But I can see how much you long to do the same thing Blaine did; leaving no matter the consequences and being happy for the first time."

"You make it sound so easy."

"It is," Kurt said. "Your parents had done their life and it's time for you to do yours they way you wanna live it, no one else is gonna live your life," he said smiling. "You are a strong woman capable of doing many things," he said giving her one of the balloons. "Don't be afraid of being who you are 'cause at the end the only thing that matters is your opinion and your opinion about yourself."

Kurt turned around and took Blaine's hand, they turned around and continued their way, leaving a blond girl who was looking at them intensely with her hand holding a small thread that lead to a huge gold star.

Blaine and Kurt continued their way until they got to one of the bridges.

"You were nice to her," Blaine said while they laid on the edge. "She didn't deserve it."

"Maybe not, but that doesn't mean what I said isn't true," Kurt said shrugging. "It's obvious she lives under her family pressures, she doesn't have to do it if she doesn't want to."

"Yes, I guess you're right, if someone like me could do it so could she."

"Hey!" Kurt said taking his hand. "You are the bravest person I've met in my life," he said smiling. "Don't make less of yourself just like that."

"I'm anything but brave," he said showing his wrists that showed the light scars from his last try.

"You are brave," Kurt said smiling at him. "Every time you look at this you'll think everything you have to live and how quitting life is not worth it."

"Thank you."

Blaine got closer and kissed him softly, Kurt held his jacket tightly, lost in the feeling of his lips.

"You're gonna make me lose my balloons," Kurt said separating with a small laugh.

"Oh yeah, the annoying balloons. What are you gonna do with them?"

"We're gonna let them go," the kid said with a smile.

"Are you crazy?! I didn't pay that much to let them go just like that, you should better give them to a kid or something."

"You didn't pay that much," Kurt said. "Besides, helium balloons are for you to make a wish, each balloon is a wish, you let it go so that the wish is free and it can come true."

"Where did you get that from?" Blaine asked him confused.

"My mom used to tell me that, and it's true you know," Kurt said smiling. "Before I met you I let balloon go asking for something to make my life more interesting, I let it go and bam! You showed up wanting to jump off a bridge."

Blaine sighed and at the end he smiled slightly at him. "I think you've brought more adventures to my life than I have to yours… but still, why did you buy so many balloons?"

"'Cause nobody has just one wish," he said.

"Suuuuure."

"Okay so, seven for you," Kurt said starting to pick them. "And seven for me."

"Why are mine clearly uglier than yours?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kurt said with and innocent smile.

"Okay so, do we have to do this out loud or how does it work?"

"Blaine, you never have to make a wish out loud, that's the universal rule for wishes," Kurt said intensely. "I'll show you how it works.

Kurt got closer to the edge of the bridge, Blaine saw him close his eyes and pucker his eyebrows, he let the first balloon go; a small pink flower went floating on the air.

After that an elephant went… a heart… a butterfly… a bear… another butterfly and a silver star.

Blaine saw the figures floating on the air walking away, actually they weren't gonna make any wish come true; they'd just fade somewhere in the city making polluting worse or they'd get to the ocean and kill a whale.

But in spite of everything, in spite the kid had just killed hundreds of animals with his balloons and he maybe raised global warming a 15% with that action, he died to know each one of those secrets.

Knowing what they truly represent.

"Will you tell me some day what you wished for?" Blaine asked with curiously.

Kurt turned to see him with a huge smile full with mystery. "Maybe I will."

Blaine smiled and turned around to the horizon thinking about what he will wish.

_Being someone successful to prove my father he was wrong…_

The first circular balloon left.

_Having all the courage I need…_

The next cloud-shaped balloon left.

_Trying to do a little theater…_

Another circular balloon walked away.

And closing his eyes and frowning the same way Kurt did, he sighed and let the four balloons left leave at the same time.

"Hey! That's not fair, did you miss them?" Kurt asked him.

"No, Blaine said smiling. "It's a wish I want to make sure it comes true so badly, I wanted to make sure it did."

"And what was it?" Kurt asked him with a smile while Blaine got closer to him to hug him.

"Maybe I'll tell you in the future," Blaine said with a smile.

He remained watching the balloons go hugging Kurt with a smile hoping his wish would actually come true.

_Spending his entire life next to him._

* * *

Just like Blaine predicted it, Friday was an awful day for Kurt; the vomits and the shaking didn't let him rest at all during the day. And he could barely eat something.

"Do you really want to have this party?" Blaine asked him with mistrust and fear.

"Of course I do," Kurt said with a little smile. "That's what I need in these moments, something to make me feel good, to make me in a good mood and what a better way to do that than with my friends."

Blaine kissed his forehead and hugged him, if Kurt wanted a party he'd make sure it was a good party, if he wanted something to make him feel good, Blaine would take care of that.

That afternoon while Kurt was sleeping, he talked to David and, with the help of a call to a grumpy and bossy Latina, the plan to make Kurt feel good was starting.

The next day Kurt was in a good mood, the vomits had gone, the only thing left was weakness and tiredness.

"I'm the one who should be cooking," Kurt told Dave who was in the kitchen since early in the morning, following Kurt's exact instructions.

He had made a cake, lasagna, and in that moment he was making baked meat.

"That's the sugar!" Kurt said when he saw how he raised the wrong jar. "The one next to it is the salt, try to put just a little on it… just a little!... David Karofsky if it's salty I swear I'll make you eat all of it."

"It won't be salty! I hate it when you're so bossy in the kitchen," David said in a bad mood while he started to put pepper on it.

"Well, Blaine's not here and he entertains me, don't you know where he is?"

"Nope," David quickly said. "You should better see if I'm not putting too much pepper."

"It doesn't even have to have pepper!"

When Blaine came back to the apartment it was almost 7 P.M. and they were all arriving, Mike wearing a tux with his magician hat. Who appeared to be his wife was sited next to him hugging him by the arm.

Santana and Brittany were talking in the living room, Finn was already making a variety of drinks and Sue was in a corner looking at everyone frowning.

"Is everything ready?" David asked him when he saw him arriving.

"Yeah, I have everything we'll need."

In a matter of minutes the place cheered up, the music was sounding from the stereo; everybody was dancing cheerfully. Kurt was sited on one of the chairs talking happily to Mike and Sam that were making him laugh a lot.

"When everything's ready I'll give you the sign," Blaine told him.

Mike made a little magic trick, everyone (especially Brittany and Kurt) applauded hard whe they saw the card tricks and optical illusions.

"Well," Kurt said making everybody quiet. Finn turned the music down so everyone could listen. "Some of you might be asking the reason of this party, but most of you already know what's it for," he said giving a little smile to Blaine. "This day, three years ago, was the day when I was diagnosed with Leukemia, three years ago the cancer started to take me. That day the fight that still doesn't end began so I wanna propose a toast," he said raising his glass. "I wanna toast because in spite of the difficult things the cancer haven't win yet. Because in spite of everything the cancer has brought me to the most amazing people in the world, if it wasn't for it I would have never met you so a part of me is thankful." Everyone started to applaud; Tina, Mike's wife, had tears in her eyes, Blaine could only smile with sadness when he saw Kurt.

"I propose a toast for us who are still fighting," Kurt said. "For the ones that lost the fight and the ones who won it."

The applause didn't miss for several minutes, Emma was applauding with a proud smile, Santana and Sam cheered with pretty high whistles.

"I think it's time to sing our song," Finn said grabbing an acoustic guitar Sam brought him. The blond guy always brought it to the events.

Finn started to play the guitar, it was a happy melody that Blaine had heard in other occasions that had nothing to do with cancer sickness.

Santana and Brittany started to sing cheerfully, apparently they had sung it many times before because they all knew exactly what to do.

_Just want to be okay, be okay, be okay_

_I just want to be okay today_

_I just want to be okay, be okay, be okay_

_I just want to be okay today_

_I just want to feel today, feel today, feel today_

_I just want to feel something today_

_I just want to feel today, feel today, feel today_

_I just want to feel something today_

They all began to sing, it was a cheer song even a little fun, one of those songs that if they sound on the radio while you're driving, you lift the volume up and sing it not caring about people in the other cars seeing you.

But in that moment is wasn't fun, everyone had sad smiles on their lips and their words were the most honest ones he had ever heard in his life.

_Just give me back my pieces_

_Just give them back to me please_

_Just give me back my pieces_

_And let me hold my broken parts_

When the song was over they all hugged, seconds later everybody else joined them, all the guests were together in one massive group hug.

"It's not to be a party killer but you're crushing me," Kurt said.

"You hear Strawberry Shortcake, everyone back off and do something productive," Santana yelled at them.

Once the party's mood started to cheer up once more Blaine finally was able to sit next to Kurt who saw him with a smile.

"You were gone all afternoon, because of you we'll have to eat the awful food David made," he said pouting.

"I'll take that risk," Blaine said smiling. "Why didn't you tell me the reason of the party? I could have helped you more, I don't know, I could have done other things."

Kurt smiled at him and took his hand. "If I would've told you the reason of the party you would've been depressed and honestly that the least I want to go through. I just want us to enjoy a party and have fun."

"You can barely move," Blaine said.

"I'm okay, a little tired but I can manage myself. You don't have to worry so much for me," Kurt said a little serious. "What did you do today? You and David have been a little awkward."

"I've got a surprise for you," Blaine said smiling. "I'm going to prove you that I'm not a bitter man and that even I can have fun."

"Don't tell me, and what are you planning on doing?" Kurt asked surprised.

"That's the surprise," Blaine said standing up. "Although it won't happen again, you can be sure about that."

"Ohhh, this sounds exciting."

In spite of his complains Blaine helped Kurt to stand up and take him to the dining room where hey surprisingly enjoyed David's food.

"I made it myself," David said when he saw how everyone practically licked their fingers when they were done.

"Liar," Kurt said laughing.

"Hey, I don't have many accomplishments in life, let me enjoy a few."

"Okay," Santana said standing up. "Now that our stomachs are full and there's not risk we can ruin your food, I want everyone to go back to the living room; Fatty and Skinny," she said pointing at David and Blaine. "And of course, I, have a surprise to cheer Kurt up and my Brittany too," she said smiling at Brittany who looked a little tired and tiny.

The all sat down on the couch, Kurt was in front of them waiting excitedly.

"Maybe they'll do a play," Finn said excited. "I've always wanted to watch one live."

The three of them had entered in one of the rooms, fifteen minutes before they heard Santana yelling at Artie to turn the stereo on out loud.

As soon as he turned it one everyone started to laugh, it was Mambo's melody number 5.

"Oh my God," Kurt said when he saw Santana getting out of the room with a tux and a hat, he even had a moustache drew on her face.

_One, two, three, four, five  
Everybody in the car, so come on let's ride  
To the liquor store around the corner  
The boys say they want some gin and juice  
But I really don't wanna  
Beer bust, like I had last week  
I must stay deep, 'cause talk is cheap  
I like Angela, Pamela, Sandra and Rita  
And as I continue you know they're getting sweeter_

Dave came out later and everyone cracked up, the boy was wearing an awful glitter dress and an awful ginger wig apparently dancing sexy.

_Jump up and down and move it all around  
Shake your head to the sound  
Put your hands on the ground  
Take one step left and one step right  
One to the front and one to the side  
Clap your hands once and clap your hands twice  
And if it looks like this then you're doing it right_

Blaine came out later making everyone laugh even harder, he was wearing an awful dress just like David's but a blond wig.

_A little bit of Monica in my life  
A little bit of Erica by my side  
A little bit of Rita is all I need  
A little bit of Tina is what I see  
A little bit of Sandra in the sun  
A little bit of Mary all night long  
A little bit of Jessica here I am  
A little bit of you makes me your man!_

Once the awful song was over everyone clapped and stood up laughing hardly, luckily for Blaine he was able to avoid the photographs and videos that sooner or later would come back to bite his ass.

Even remembering what happened not more than a minute ago was already biting his ass.

"Oh my God!" Kurt said hugging him tightly. "That was amazing Blaine, not even I would dress as a woman as good as you and I've tried," the kid said laughing.

"Well, did at least it made you feel better?" Blaine asked him excited.

"I'll feel good all week long for this," Kurt said smiling. "And not just me, everyone here will never forget about this I don't doubt they'll remember it forever."

"Hagh, don't make me regret it even more," Blaine said pouting. "I should better get changed before they think I'm a drunk version of a Spice Girl."

The party kept going, everyone was drinking and talking; having a blast.

It all changed when Kurt wanted to drink a little alcohol.

"Are you crazy?" Blaine asked taking his glass.

"I'm sorry, I was drinking that," Kurt said trying to get his glass back.

"How do you think about drinking? You're in the middle of your treatment," Blaine said mad.

"Alcohol has nothing to do with my treatment, if I want to drink alcohol I will, you are nobody to keep me from drinking something."

"Ha, I'm nobody? I'm sorry for worrying about you and not wanting you to intoxicate your body even more than it already is," Blaine said sarcastically. "But sure, you don't care, do you? Everything that has to do with your sickness comes in one ear and goes out the other way. What do you want alcohol for if you can barely stand up right up?"

"Do you know why I want to drink? Because I want that at least this night be normal, I want that this night I can do whatever I want to do without worrying about cancer, or pain and apparently about you and your worries," he said pointing at his chest madly. "The way you're behind me like I'm a stupid three year old kid suffocates me. Do you think I don't worry about me? About cancer? Do you think I forget about it?" He said laughing coldly. "I've been living with it for years, I feel every part of my body complaining about pain because of it. The last thing I need is a night where NOBODY tells me what to do or not to do. Once night where I can be normal."

"What do expect from me, Kurt?! No one can be prepared for a sickness like this, it's not easy to see how someone you love has a sickness and that you have to take care of them on top of that," Blaine yelled at him.

"No one is asking you to take care of me," Kurt said with tears in his eyes. "If taking care of me bothers you that much, if I'm such a nuisance in your life the door is right there. Use it and get out of here!"

"I will!"

Blaine left the apartment, he was so mad and hurt.

Why the hell Kurt couldn't understand? He did worry but there was nothing bad with it. Someone had to do it seeing how Kurt clearly didn't.

Once more he came back home with an alcohol bottle.

Just like Kurt wanted to spend the night forgetting, he wanted to forget about the sickness, about the sadness and about everything.

For one night he wanted to be that man that never met Kurt Hummel again, avoiding that much suffer.

Was all that pain really worth it?

He wondered how much he had drank at the fourth glass.

He just wanted to sleep and not thinking about anyone or anything.

He took the pills that helped him to sleep at nights when he couldn't when he worked at his father's company. He took two with one more glass without hesitating and waited for the results.

3 A.M. came and he still couldn't sleep, he had taken more pills but not even a yawn could come out of his mouth.

He took his cell phone and, without doubting it, he dialed that person he wanted to talk to so much.

_"What do you want?" _Kurt asked him coldly. _"Are you not annoyed about calling me or my voice?"_

"Kurt," Blaine said starting to cry. "I'm so sorry… I haven't thought about your feelings and the only thing I think of is how you have to be okay _for me_ not for yourself. The only thing I think of how you should live because I couldn't live without you, not because you want to live, I have been the worst boyfriend ever."

Kurt remained quiet a few second and sighed. _"You're drunk again," _he said mad. _"I don't like you when you drink, apparently it's okay if you do it but I can't ha?"_ He said with bitter. _"Maybe we should have this talk when you're sober and know exactly what to say," _he muttered. _"The only thing I wanna know is if you're okay… and if you don't regret being with me."_

"Kurt… Kurt…"

_"Blaine?... Are you okay? Blaine!"_

"I think I'll finally go to sleep Kurt… I'll sleep… I'll finally be able to sleep… and I thought those pills didn't work."

"You took pills with the alcohol? Are you insane? Blaine, how many did you take?... Blaine! Answer me please."

"I don't know… nine?"

_"Damn it! Don't do anything Blaine, just lay down… Blaine… Blaine!"_

The voice on the phone was crying, he called his name, he could know that. He wanted to answer but he was so tired, he wanted to ask him to stop crying, tell him that everything would be okay, he was asleep on the clouds there wasn't something wrong with that. He was just falling among the clouds.

Falling…

* * *

**Author's note:**

I hope you like the chapter, the end isn't as sad as I planned but I'll leave that to the next one.

The songs were:

Be Ok by Ingrid Michaelson.

Mambo No. 5 by Lou Bega.

Nothing's mine… don't sue me J

Don't forget to leave your reviews, I love hearing what you think, I love the new readers and my Twitter friends.

Just like your millions of comments saying "don't kill Kurt" hahaha they're pretty funny.

I name my Twitter girls once more and I hope you enjoyed the chapter, see you on the next one.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of its characters; I don't own this beautiful story either. All credits go to genius PykaL, I'm just translating.

* * *

**A/N: **A little intense chapter, if you want you can listen to Craig Armstrong's This Love. I did it while I wrote it and I couldn't stop crying. It's not so necessary, it's just a little suggestion.

**Chapter 12**

The medicine smell was the first thing he noticed. Where was he? Why did he feel his body so… weird?

It looked like he whole body was asleep, he couldn't move; nothing felt so heavy.

Someone was calling his name, the same soft voice that remembered calling him softly, if he could just open his eyes…

"…aine… Do you hear me?.. Blaine?"

"Kurt?" He asked confused. "Where am I? What happened?"

He finally could open his eyes; the room was white, just like the one where he had seen Kurt… Kurt was the one calling him, with sweaty eyes and wrapped in a yellow blanket, sited next to his bed looking at him intensely.

"What happened?" He asked confused.

"You took half a jar of narcotics with almost an entire bottle of alcohol, that happened," he said madly. "You're in the hospital because of your stupidity! Don't you realize you could have died if you haven't called me on the phone?"

"Did you go for me?"

"No, David called an ambulance to go to your apartment and they barely found you alive," he said crying. "If you really don't want my sickness bothering you, walk away! Don't look for me anymore but don't want to walk away like that just because you think this doesn't have a way out."

In spite of the pain Blaine sat on the bad and took Kurt's hand. "This was an accident Kurt," he said intensely. "Do you really think I'd leave you just like that? I know what I said in the apartment was wrong, I don't have to underestimate your feelings before this; you're right, YOU are the one who's sick and if you wanna jump skydive while you dress up like a clown I'll support you and I'll let you do it just because that's what YOU want and nobody else has a right to say anything about your life," he said intensely. "But please, don't think I tried to take my life away. You have taught me so much Kurt… You have taught me to love life no matter anything… To be brave. I was drunk and I clearly didn't make the best decision… it was an accident, you have to believe me."

Kurt looked at him for a few seconds, he tried to hold his tears but, of course, that was impossible. "It's my fault too," he muttered. "I'm so used to all of this that I find it hard to think you aren't, that this is all new for you; that pain and that despair you have I have already lived it, I still feel it but it's something completely different, just like you shouldn't say anything about my feelings, I shouldn't do that with yours either," he said trying to smile. "I was so scared Blaine, I thought they wouldn't find you in time, I thought I'd lose you! When I saw you on the hospital bed I felt how my heart fell to the ground."

"Hey, don't worry, I'm okay… come with me," he said turning a little so that they would fit on the small bed.

"I can't do it, if the doctors or some nurse see me…"

"Does it matter? I want to have you next to me, yes?"

Kurt sighed but accepted, as soon as he lay down Blaine hugged him softly and moved him closer to him.

"I'm okay, you don't have to worry anymore," he softly said.

"Seeing you like this kills me Blaine," he said still crying softly. "The doctors said you'd be fine and that they'd just do a bowel wash but I still couldn't stop crying; I still can't."

"Don't worry, I'm fine. You have to rest, you shouldn't have stayed here," Blaine said not so pleased. "I don't want you to get sick just because you're here waiting for me."

"It'd be worth it," Kurt said with a little smile.

"Not for me," Blaine said sighing. "You know, that feeling you felt is what I feel every day, that angst and fear are present in every moment and, with me, there's no bowel wash that could make it go away," he said with sadness.

"We'll get through this," Kurt said smiling. "You'll see."

"I'm so scared Kurt, we haven't found a compatible donor. Nobody is! I was so hopeful that one of the guys was but… I just want to find someone that could help us!"

"Well, apparently there's no one that could match my cells or my awesomeness."

"Don't joke about that, please don't."

"I'm sorry Blaine, I think that after all this time the only thing left to do is joke about it," he said with a little smile. "But please, don't worry, everything will be fine. I'm sure that we'll find a donor in any minute."

"I should be encouraging you," Blaine said. "The roles shouldn't be reversed."

"Right now you need me cheering you up, and telling you everything will be wonderful."

It wasn't…

Two days after Blaine left the hospital and that the doctors were convinced it had been just a mistake, they both returned home.

It all began with a flower.

A damn flower…

Blaine and Kurt were coming back to the apartment when Kurt took a small flower in the garden. A simple pink flower that didn't even smell good.

Kurt took it and smelled it, giving it to Blaine with a smile.

"Everyone deserves a flower when they go out of the hospital," he said with a huge smile.

But later he was cursing that flower with all he had.

The pollen had caused an allergic reaction, when they got to the apartment a super though cough had taken Kurt, it began with cough, then the fever and a strong nose bleeding.

The doctor arrived that night.

With another strong shot of medicine he managed to get better, he said everything would be fine but Blaine knew it wouldn't. It had begun.

The countdown.

"Is there something you'd like to do?" Blaine asked him next day while they were sitting in the living room.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked him softly. "There are many things I'd like to do but I think that discovering a strange island isn't possible, my Kurttopollis dream will have to be destroyed," he said with a smile.

"Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you," Blaine said looking at him in the eyes and trying not to cry. "No matter what it is, anything, just tell me and I'll give it to you."

"Blaine," Kurt said sighing.

"There has to be something I can do for you, if I can't give you my bone marrow I'll give you anything, just…" he couldn't talk, the crying had empowered him. "Just tell me what I can do to make you happy."

"I know what you're trying to do but I don't need anything," Kurt said smiling at him with sadness.

He caressed Blaine's face, cleaning with his thumb the tears that kept falling down. "I don't need anything because everything is here… with me."

"I feel so useless."

Blaine hugged him, the sobbing made his body shake, he had never cried like that for no one, not for his father or his mother… not even for himself.

Just for Kurt.

This beautiful person hugging him and caressing him to calm him down in spite of all the suffering he was sure he felt.

"I'll get a donor," Blaine said separating. "If I have to go out on the street every day and beg people on my knees I'll do it, I'll do it. I won't let, I won' let… I don't want you to leave me!" He yelled crying.

Kurt had tears in his eyes, with a sad smile he took his hands.

"You have always talked about how you're gonna save me and how we'll live happily ever after, but I don't want you to fool yourself Blaine, I don't want you to create a future of fantasies that are very likely to never come true. You have to accept the fact that maybe the transplant will come very late, that I won't be there in the future to take your hand… that we won't grow old together," they were both crying intensely now, Blaine took Kurt's hand and squeezed them tightly.

"Don't say that… please don't say that…" Blaine said with his voice cracking.

"It's the truth Blaine, things don't always happen the way you want them to, not everything is a fairytale with a happily-ever-after. You have to keep in mind me dying…"

"I don't want you to leave me," he said hugging him again. "You can't leave me. How do you expect me to go on without you? How do you expect me to be the Blaine I was before just like that?!"

Kurt hugged him and once more caressed his hair. "Blaine, you're such a brave person, I know you'll be fine, I know you'll be happy and in a future you'll have a family that you'll love with your entire soul and in the sleeplessness nights you'll think about this day and you'll say yourself it was true. That you could move on," he said with a little smile. "You won't be the Blaine you were before again. You'll be yourself, the Blaine from today who is so much more than what he was before. Decided, brave, strong and happy."

"You're the one who makes me happy."

"Don't put your happiness in me Blaine," Kurt said with a sigh. "You're the owner of your own happiness, you're the one that decides whether to be happy or not. And you… I know you'll be completely happy."

Kurt separated again and gave him a small kiss. "I trust you," he said looking at him in the eyes. "I know that when this all happens, you'll make the best decision."

"I won't let that happen," Blaine said sighing. "If I have to tear out the bone marrow myself I'll do it."

Kurt laughed a little and cleaned his tears with the sleeves of his jacket. "I'd like to see that… there's something I want you to do for me,"

"Anything you want."

Kurt smiled and pointed at the furniture next to the wall with the written sentences. "There are several markers there. I want you to take the one you like the most and write something on the wall," he said with a smile. "I think you have deserved the honor of doing it."

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked him doubtful.

"Completely."

Blaine opened the drawer; just like Kurt said it, it was full with markers, without actually thinking he took a blue one and got closer to the wall.

It was full with sentences or drawings, there wasn't much space left so he had to managed a bit.

Every sentence had a different kind of handwriting, now he knew they belonged to Finn, Santana, Brittany, Jake and even David.

The middle phrase belonged to Sebastian, that phrase and the picture were the only proves for him that that man existed.

_'Don't live with the regret of not doing something, live with the happiness of knowing you did it.'_

When Kurt or David talked about him he had a smile on their faces, their talked showed he was an amazing person; a person he really regret not meeting.

"How am I going to beat these phrases?" Blaine said with a little smile. "Each one of them is great… my phrase will look ridiculous next to them."

"I think your phrase will look better than _'Thanks to the grilled cheese that allowed me begin here,' _he said pointing at that phrase.

"Who wrote that?" Blaine asked with a small laugh.

"Finn, apparently his sandwich was something like Jesus' resurrected soul."

"Wow. What did he do?"

"He ate it," he said laughing just like Blaine.

Blaine sighed and turned to look at the wall again, his smiled got lost immediately.

What could he write? How could he say in a few words everything he felt? All the anger, the despair, the frustration, the happiness, the love he felt.

A few minutes went by until he finally sighed and started to write.

_'Love the present because that dictates your past and your future. No matter if the road is heavy, walk through it with joy because the end is always worth it.'_

Once he finished he read it to Kurt out loud who clapped.

"Something pretty wise," Kurt said. "I didn't see it coming from you."

"I can surprise people once in a while," Blaine said with a little smile.

He sat back down on the couch with a sigh, they didn't know what to say, the intensity of the talk they had could still feel in the air.

It would be there for a long time. How could you forget something like that?

"I wasn't lying, you know…" Blaine whispered. "I would do anything you want."

"I know," Kurt said the same way. "But right now there's nothing I would want to have, except you being next to me."

"I am… and I'll be forever."

"Until the end?"

"Until the end," he said taking his hand.

Blaine took one of the player remotes and turned it on turning to look at Kurt with a smile.

"Shall we dance?"

"I can barely move, how do you expect me to dance?" Kurt said laughing.

"I'll dance for you," Blaine said looking at him in the eyes.

Kurt was about to ask him what he meant by that when he got up and turned the light off in the living room, it was dark, just a little light entered by the edge of the curtains and the shine of the bright stars in the sky.

"I'll dance for you," Blaine repeated.

He took Kurt by the waist and carried him like a baby, Kurt put his legs around his waist and hugged his neck strongly.

"I'll break your back."

"Don't be ridiculous," he said smiling. "You're lighter than a feather."

"If I break your back don't blame it on me," he softly said.

_Let it go,_

_Let it roll right off your shoulder_

_Don't you know_

_The hardest part is over_

_Let it in,_

_Let your clarity define you_

_In the end_

_We will only just remember how it feels_

_Our lives are made_

_In these small hours_

_These little wonders,_

_These twists & turns of fate_

_Time falls away_

_But these small hours,_

_These small hours still remain_

Blaine hugged him tighter, tears were coming out again, he held on to him; to his happiness fountain.

He held on to future, that future he wanted.

To the possibilities of a wonderful life with a wonderful person.

_Let it slide,_

_Let your troubles fall behind you_

_Let it shine_

_Until you feel it all around you_

_And I don't mind_

_If it's me you need to turn to_

_We'll get by,_

_It's the heart that really matters in the end_

"When all if this is over we'll go far away," Blaine whispered to his ear. "We'll go to the beach or somewhere else that you want. We'll be just you and me."

"Blaine…"

"Don't say I can't imagine it, Kurt. Just like there's a possibility for you to… die… there's the possibility for you to live, for you to live the life you deserve with me, a happy and long life and I'll hold on to that possibility."

Kurt smiled at him, just like Blaine, he was crying again.

"The only thing I want is for you to hold on to me," he said kissing him. "For you to hold on and don't let me go."

"I won't, I won't."

Between kisses they had moved to Kurt's bedroom. They were both lost in their emotions, their petting and their hugs.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked him with a little shyness. "I-I don't want to force to something you don't want to."

"I should ask you that," Blaine said smiling.

"Blaine, look at me, I'm not exactly a model, my body is emaciated, you don't have to-"

"I don't have to do anything. _I want to do it. _Not for your body, but for you, because I love you," he said looking at him intensely.

"It's been a long time since I did this… no one wants to be with a cancer boy."

"I'm not gonna be with a cancer boy," Blaine said kissing him. "I'm gonna be with Kurt. With the most amazing person that could ever exist, just let me love you tonight and show you how beautiful you are."

That was what Blaine did, he kissed every part of his body, he loved every inch in his body and proved him how special he was.

That night he filled Kurt with petting and words of love, his sickness never crossed his mind, in that moment they were just Kurt and Blaine.

They were just two people in love.

_Our lives are made_

_In these small hours_

_These little wonders,_

_These twists & turns of fate_

_Time falls away,_

_But these small hours,_

_These small hours still remain_

The next morning their lives changed.

It's amazing how something can change from one moment to another without even letting you know, a sing, something that could tell you your life will be completely ruined.

They were happy, David had noticed what happened but he didn't say anything, he was happy for seeing him finally happy the way they should be. That was a morning to celebrate.

Celebrate their love and the fact that they had each other.

But life had other plans.

Blaine saw everything like a dream; a slow motion video that he didn't know when it began. One moment Kurt was walking to the kitchen and the next one he was convulsing on the ground.

The spasms were quick and violent; he saw David putting him on his side and raising his head up.

He was bleeding… there was so much blood coming out of his nose and mouth.

"Blaine!... BLAINE!"

David was yelling at him, he made him react.

"CALL THE HOSPITAL! GO!"

He didn't fell his body. Had he done the call? Why couldn't he stop shaking? Was he convulsing just like Kurt was?"

No, that wasn't… he was completely in shock.

In a blink, he saw many men coming inside and taking Kurt on a hospital bed. How had they gotten in? Where were they taking him?

Where was Kurt?

Kurt…

"…Blaine! We have to go to the hospital… Blaine!"

"David?" He whispered… he was crying again. "Where's Kurt? Where did they take him?"

"Don't worry," David said hugging him. He was shaking more than usual.

But it wasn't just him… David was shaking too. He was crying like he was.

"Kurt will be fine… he'll be fine."

He didn't remember the trip to the hospital, he didn't know how much time he had been sited on that plastic chair waiting for some kind of sign from the doctors.

He couldn't see Kurt.

He didn't know anything about Kurt… was he alive? Dead?"

Wasn't he getting the chance to say good-bye?

Maybe hours past by or maybe minutes when the doctor went to them; his eyes were serious, sad.

"How is he?" David asked him fearful. "Will he be okay?"

The doctor looked at them in the eyes, Blaine knew the answer before he said it.

"No," he softly said. "His Leukemia has become a serious problem, he need the transplant soon… and still we… we don't know if his body could resist the operation."

"How much time does he have left?" David asked him crying.

"…With the meds and the attention from the hospital we can give him a couple of weeks."

"I'll find a donor," Blaine suddenly said. "I'll get one-"

Blaine turned around and got out running from the hospital; he ignored David screaming, asking him to come back.

He ran around the streets, with tears in his eyes, asking people to go to the hospital to get tested.

Everyone was walking away from him.

He let himself fall on the ground a few hours later, exhausted and tired of crying so much.

But he wouldn't give up.

"Blaine?"

He heard a woman's voice, he raised his eyes and looked at her confused, he wasn't expecting seeing her again.

"Marley?"

"Oh my God, what happened to you? Are you okay?" She asked him worried helping him to get up. "I didn't think I'd see you again," he softly said. "Not like this."

"The love of my life is dying…"

Blaine began to cry, to try to feel better telling her his story, each one of the days and nights he spent next to Kurt.

"The love of my life is dying and I can't do anything."

"You can take me to get tested," she said with a smile.

Blaine saw her for a few seconds surprised and took her hand without looking back straight to the hospital.

When he arrived Sam was already in the waiting room, apparently he had been there for a long time, his eyes were completely red and swollen.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked him worried.

"Where's the doctor? I have to see him," he said desperately.

Desperate; that's exactly how he was.

He was a total crazy person in those moments, a neurotic that just tried to save a person.

The doctor took Marley to one of the labs. In those moments the situation was an emergency so they'd have the results in a few hours.

"Everything will be fine," Sam said. "You'll see. Have faith."

The hours had never gone by so slowly, every second tortured his thoughts, his memories.

Every second he remembered Kurt convulsing o the ground full of blood.

The doctor finally showed up, he had a medical board in his hand.

The three men went quickly to him.

The three of them were desperate.

"So?" Blaine asked him.

"She's compatible," the doctor said with a smile. "We could do the operation tomorrow but there's a problem."

The hopes Blaine had went away in that moment making it hard to breathe.

"Mr. Hummel's insurance policy has reached its limits, the hospital couldn't give him any credit anymore. He would have to pay the operation by himself."

"How much does the operation cost?" Sam asked him fearful.

"…$500,000."

Sam put his hands on his head and David bit his lip.

"Well, there's no problem, is there?" Blaine asked them. "Kurt has the money from his heredity, we can pay it with that."

"Kurt just has $100,000 in the bank," Sam said. "It's the only money left… maybe I could hypothecate the restaurant-"

"Are you crazy?" David said. "You have hypothecated it three times already. You'll lose it if you do it again."

"I'd rather losing a stupid restaurant than my best friend!" He yelled at him with tears in his eyes. "What else are we supposed to do? Nothing? He has the chance to save himself, Dave!"

"If you hypothecate it they'll give you just $50,000!... I can give him my money to pay college."

"That's better than my idea?" Sam asked angry. "Do you think Kurt would like to know you quit studying for this?"

"I don't care at all what Kurt thinks if I can save his life!"

"With that money we would barely have $100,000 between the two of us. How the hell will he get $300,000?" Sam asked desperate.

For the first time Blaine turned to look at them seriously. He wiped his tears off with his hand and turned to the exit.

"You don't have to worry about that," he said. "I'll get the money… I'll bring Kurt the $500,000 he needs."

"What are you planning on doing? Rob a bank?" David asked him confused.

"No… I'm gonna beg like a dog."

* * *

**Author's note:**

Wow, a pretty intense chapter that honestly made me cry very much. I hope you don't hate me for this but there some things that still have to happen.

Ha! A lot of you didn't imagine that donor (better said, nobody) but it was nice you thought it'd be Quinn or Blaine's parents. Marley was made for that since the beginning.

The person who you expect the least to help you could be the one that helps you more.

The song in this chapter is Little Wonders by Rob Thomas.

Anyways, tell me your comments, I'll be on Twitter trying to not get killed.

**j.a.r.p: **A lot A LOT of thank yous for your suggestion! It's just what I need, I wanna hug you! Let me love you! I loved it!

Nice day.

* * *

**Translator's note:**

Okay so, I'm very sorry that I didn't update yesterday, I had to go to work and then a reunion... it was crazy. Also, I'm finding it a little harder to translate now 'cause I have a new job and school's been tougher too but I'll try to find time for you guys. And since I couldn't update yesterday I give you yesterday and today's chapter, I hope the waiting was worth it... this chapter made me cry all the way through it but if you think that's crying you haven't seen anything yet...

And… if anyone cares, this fic's author, PykaL, had let me translate two more of her stories and they're just as lovely as this one. I fell in love once again with them. And their very different in comparison to this one but you'll still love it just like this, I know you will. I'll probably post the new fic the weekend after this one is over so that I can have time to translate and everything, I would love to post it now but, like I said, I have been busy so I can't :( but… what do you think? Do you wanna read more stories like this one?

Yeah, I'll just stop now. Tell me what you thought and I'll do my best to see you guys next weekend! And, once again, I'm sorry! :3


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of its characters; I don't own this beautiful story either. All credits go to genius PykaL, I'm just translating.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

He never thought he'd come back… and not to that place that only gave him humiliation and disgrace.

But he did.

He came back and he would have more humiliations; he was sure.

The Anderson's house was imposing and cold; its walls were painted in white and gray and the hundreds of windows in it made it look like that. A cold house, so cold like the people who live there.

He didn't knock, he just opened the door without caring about the serfdom yelling at him so that he could leave until he got to the yard where the two people he was looking for were.

Harold and Christina Anderson were eating breakfast, smiling and talking about who knows what.

It wasn't the first time he had seen them like that; smiling and happy, he didn't doubt his parents loved each other. And he always wondered Why can't they love me in the same way?

Why can't I belong to the family?

He ignored those thoughts once more and got closer to them.

The attitude change was immediate; as soon as his parents saw him they were red with rage, Harold threw the newspaper and quickly stood up.

"What the hell do you think you're doing in this house? Who let you in?" He asked him screaming. "I don't want your slag in this house, get out!"

Blaine sighed and bit his tongue to stop himself from saying something he'd regret later.

"I need to talk to you," he said seriously looking at his father's eyes.

"You want to talk to us?" His father asked him laughing. "What makes you think we want to talk to you after the way you humiliated us last time? Have you forgotten your words?"

"You're not welcome in this house," his mother told him. "We don't have a son. We can finally be the happy marriage he should have always been if it wasn't for you."

"I need money," Blaine said imploring them with his eyes.

Both Andersons saw him for a few seconds and then started laughing.

"I knew you'd come back crawling like the thing you are," his father said looking at him with contempt. "Do you think I'm giving money to a fag like you? You are nobody. You don't deserve anything. Do you hear me? _Anything."_

"I'm your son! The only thing I'm asking is for you to support me once in life!" Blaine yelled at them.

"We don't have a son," his father told him. "You have an enormous nerve to come here and demand for money. Do you know how much your spectacle that night ruined us? He were a joke with everyone. The Fabrays have just started to talk to us again and do you think I should give you money? Are you crazy?"

Blaine felt how his eyes started to fill with tears, but he wouldn't let them fall. He wouldn't let his parents notice how much he was shaking, how much he was suffering when Kurt's life was in danger.

"Please," he muttered.

Blaine fell on his knees, in that moment he didn't care about his dignity if he could save Kurt. "I'm begging you… I'll do anything."

Blaine's parents saw him without saying a word, they were shocked to see their son so needy.

"Do you really need the money that much?" Harold asked him confused. "Don't tell me the little queer got you AIDS o something."

"Please," Blaine said. "I'll do anything, _anything."_

The marriage looked at him for a moment, bit by bit Christina's factions filled with curiosity.

"What do you need it for?" His mother asked him raising an eyebrow. "What is that that gets you so desperate?"

"That's my business," he said. "The only thing you should care about is that I'm willing to do what you want, that was what you were looking for, wasn't it? For me to be your puppet."

"Be more careful about how you talk to us," his father said annoyed. "We have the money you look for so much after all… but Blaine, you're not necessary anymore… you never were… Now that I think about it the only thing you have done right in your pathetic life was making us free of your existence," Harold said while he sat down and grabbed his cup of coffee. "Now come back to where you came from 'cause you won't have a cent from us, even if you beg and twist."

Blaine stood up, he was squeezing his fists hard to contain the rage, he turned around to leave without seeing them.

"Wait," his mother told him surprising Blaine and her husband.

"What's going on woman? We'll finally be free of him, let him go beg somewhere else."

"I think there's something we can do with him," Christina said looking at her husband. "We can win everybody's respect again… this can be a good opportunity," she said smiling.

"What are you talking about?"

"Russell Fabray was desperate to make the thing between Blaine and Quinn happen. Why do think that was?"

"Because we're important families, of course," Harold said.

"You're wrong, sweetie," she told him smiling. "Apparently I was the only that noticed that night that little and perfect Miss Fabray was a little more… chubby than usual."

"Is she…?"

"Yes," the woman said like a cat that caught a canary. "Quinn Fabray isn't as perfect as everyone thinks; she's pregnant."

"We can hide two shames at the time," Harold said with a smile.

"I bet Russell won't refuse, who else could want to be with his promiscuous daughter? If people find out it would be terrible."

"Wow, Blaine, looks like you won't be so useless after all," his father said with a cold smile. "Do you want the money? You know what do to."

Blaine swallowed, his body was cold; he barely heard his father's word, he did know exactly what to do and he'd do it for Kurt.

He'd do anything for Kurt.

Even marrying Quinn Fabray.

"How much do you need?" His father asked him.

"$500,000" Blaine said barely audible.

"Okay, your mother will talk to the Fabrays to talk about it, I'm sure there won't be any problems. It has to be quick, in two weeks."

"It'll be a little more expensive but it can be made," his wife said starting to making calls.

"Can you give me the money now?" Blaine asked them.

"Are you crazy? I'll give you the money that same day, the morning you're walking into the church I'll depose it into any bank you want. You'll have your money until that day."

"I NEED IT NOW!" Blaine said desperate. "You can't do this to me!"

"I CAN AND I WILL, LITTLE MAN!" His father yelled at him. "Do you think I'll give it to you now so that you do something stupid and don't do what you're supposed to? You're wrong. You'll have your money in two weeks… you'll marry Quinn in two weeks, you'll finally be a man in two weeks."

Blaine could fell the blood in his mouth from how hard he was biting his tongue, he knew there wasn't anything he could do. He had the money, he just had to make sure that Kurt could hold on."

And he could, he'd take care of that."

"One more thing, kid," his father said before he left. "I don't care at all about what you do in that time but once you marry you'll forget about your perversions, you'll forget about your friends and you'll forget about that kid forever. Do you understand?"

"…"

"Do you understand?!" He now yelled at him.

"Yes," Blaine whispered.

His destiny was marked, by the time he was back in the cab he didn't feel anything. His body felt empty and cold. The only thing he remembered was Quinn's words in that occasion.

_"This society does not forgive anything, if you think you can get out of your family claws you're wrong."_

She was so right, they were both prisoners of a life style and a society that neither of them wanted, it was easy to see the suffering in Quinn's eyes; that pain and frustration that were clearly reflected in his.

In those moments all that comforted him was knowing that Kurt would be save.

He would live…

He would never see him again but he'd be happy knowing he'd be alive. That was the best thought in the world.

He'd live with the memories, with the ghosts of his petting and his kisses that would never happen again.

Apparently it didn't matter what happened, life was decided to separate them.

When he arrived to the hospital he quickly spoke to the doctor and the guys, he assured them he'd have the money in two weeks.

Unfortunately the doctor couldn't operate Kurt until then, but he could make sure Kurt would be fine and in optimal conditions until then.

Blaine was in the hospital that night. He couldn't see Kurt until the next day but at least he had to feel some proximity with the kid, he had to know he was okay.

That he was alive.

When he could see Kurt the next day he had to go into the room with a mask and a sterilized robe.

The antiseptics smell was even harder with the mask on and the room was even whiter than the rest and on the bed was Kurt.

So tiny and fragile, connected from his right hand to a blood bag and from his left hand to some weird serum. The only thing that he could hear in the room was the light Beep… Beep… that indicated the heart rate.

"Don't look at me like that," Kurt said with a smile. "Each time the nurses come in they have the same look on their face."

"What look is that?" Blaine asked him softly once he was sitting next to his bed.

"The pity looks because they're seeing a person who might never see again in their lives," Kurt said with a sigh. "I hate those looks."

"I don't look at you like that," he said taking his hand in his.

"No? How do you look at me?" Kurt asked him unbelieving.

"I look at you with suffer, because what I want the least is for me seeing you suffering. I'd give anything to be in your place right now. To see you happy, healthy and full of life, with a huge smile."  
"I would've liked it for you to meet me like that," Kurt said smiling. "I would've liked meeting you before this all happened. I wonder many times how different my life would've been. Would we be together? Would we be happy? Would I have cancer?"

"We'd be together and happy," Blaine said lightly squeezing his hand.

"You can't be sure," Kurt said with a little smile.

"I know it, because the love I feel for you if huge and something tells me that I was _meant _to meet you," his voice was starting to sound a little broken. He didn't want to cry. "If I would've met you before or after, young or old, I know I would love you until the last minute."

"If you meet me when you're old?" Kurt asked him sliming. "You are old," he said with a small laugh.

"Hey! Being in your thirties isn't being old," Blaine said smiling and pretending being hurt.

"Of course it is oldie. I can see your gray hair from here."

"I don't have gray hair," Blaine said taking a hand to his hair instinctively. "I am a total ma, manly and pretty handsome."

"When will you have the surgery for the hip prosthesis?" He asked him slightly laughing. "I have to admit you are a very handsome old man. Grumpy but attractive."

"I'll be one of those old people that make children go away from their yard."

"Yeah, and you'll strike the balls that cross the fence, you'll curse the newspaper people 'cause they'll live it too far from the door, you'll scold the dog because it'll shatter your flowers and you'll swing in the porch sited in front of the window while you play classic music in the stereo," he said with a smile.

"Do you mean Ella Fitzgerald and Frank Sinatra?"

"Nop, Backstreet Boys and Britney Spears," he said laughing.

"That's not classic music! That music sucks!" Blaine said with a grin.

"They'll be classics in 50 years so don't be disrespectful," Kurt said closing him. "It's a crime to talk that way about good music."

"I highly doubt that's considered good music… or music at all."

"You know, you gotta stop being so negative, you could have a heart attack before you turn 50. I think we should worry about you and not me."

Blaine smiled and squeezed his hand. "That is something very hard, I'll always worry about you."

"If everything goes right," Kurt said sighing.

"Everything will be fine," Blaine said intensely. "You'll get out of this hospital walking and cancer free."

"Well, I doubt I get out walking, they'll have me on a wheel chair at least, and I'll be in remission 'cause it said that people is cancer free until five years later."

"And you say I'm the negative one?"

"But people forgive me anything because I'm adorably amazing," Kurt said smiling. "…if everything goes right," he said again. "I want us to go to Ohio, I want my parent to meet the most important person in my life," he said smiling. "We'll go together right?"

Blaine looked at him for a few seconds and swallowed to try to get rid of the lump in his throat.

"…Of course," he softly said.

Blaine was trying not to cry to hide his sadness, but it was useless.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked him worried.

"Nothing," he said trying to sound calmed.

"Blaine, the doctor said that operation will be in two weeks, how did you guys get the money?"

"Don't worry about that, okay? The only thing you should care about is being okay, being calmed," he said a little more calmed.

"You would tell me if something wrong happens right?"

"Of course I would."

Blaine got closer and kissed Kurt's forehead. "I love you, you don't have a clue of how much," he softly said.

"I love you too," Kurt said smiling.

If wouldn't be able to see Kurt after this he'd take advantage of every minute he'd had with him no matter anything else.

And that's what he did, everyday he was punctual waiting for his visit, he would always take his hand and started talking.

Blaine learned about his childhood, about his parents, about how much they loved each other.

Kurt learned about Blaine and how much he wasn't loved.

When he finished his story Kurt asked him to hug him, he was crying for him, crying for the bad treatment and the neglect he didn't deserve, whispering how much he loved him.

There was one person in the world that finally loved Blaine, one person that loved him just the way he was, once person that Blaine wouldn't see again in a few days.

* * *

"How did you get the money?" David asked him one night. "Nobody can get that much money so easily."

"I did it," he said with a sad smile. "Take care of him okay? When all of this is over and he'd fine, take care of him."

"Where will you be?" David asked him confused.

"Away," Blaine said with a sigh.

"Are you gonna leave him just like that? Now that he finally has hopes?"

"I've got to go it!" Blaine said with tears in his eyes. "I've got to get away from him if I want him to have the minimum chance to save himself."

"Blaine…" David said surprised and breathless. "What have you done?"

"I saved his life," Blaine said removing his tears with his hands.

"Was it worth it?" David asked him.

"Completely."

"I'll take care of him," David said. "I don't know what will happen with you but I'll take care of him for you. I promise."

"Thank you."

He came to his apartment that night; the doctors and nurses had sent him to rest, the least he wanted to do in those moments was rest.

When he came the first he saw was a white envelop on the floor, showy and with a flower arrangement.

He had just gotten the invitation to his own wedding.

_Blaine Devon Anderson & Lucy Quinn Fabray_

_have the pride to invite you to their_

_bridal union._

He didn't want to read more, in the invitation were love phrases in a couple and the happiness for the future marriage, but they only caused nauseas on him.

His wedding would be the day after tomorrow.

He only had one more day with Kurt.

He couldn't rest that night; he was thinking about Kurt and himself.

He thought about how much his life changed with that happy boy in it.

How much it would change when he wasn't there anymore.

What would have been of him if he hadn't met him? Without no one missing him?

He wouldn't suffer, he wouldn't think, he would just be him doing the same thing always.

It would be him being unhappy.

His life have a 360° turn just with one of Kurt's smiles. One smile that made every fallen tear for him worth it.

One smile that he would only have in his mind.

Blaine got up at three in the morning, and he started to write.

He wrote that good-bye he knew he wasn't capable of doing in person.

* * *

When he arrived to the hospital the next day it was like if the world was feeling the same thing he was feeling.

The weather was cold and cloudy, with possibility of rain. The hospital environment it was almost funereal as always, when he got to Kurt the kid was serious.

"The operation is tomorrow," he said with a small voice. "I never thought this day would come."

Blaine got closer to the bed and quickly took his hand in his. "You'll be fine, you'll see. You'll be healthy, once this is over you'll go back to school, you'll act in many community theatre plays and you'll make it to Broadway! In a few years I'll be walking around the city and I'll see your name in big letters and full of lights, I'll be so proud of seeing that. I'll be able to turn to look at someone and yell That's the person I love!... The person I love the most in this life!"

They both had tears in their eyes, they held to each other with all they had.

"Will you go to see me?" Kurt asked him in a whisper.

"Everyday," Blaine said smiling. "I'll see your plays everyday and each day I'll be excited the way I was the first time I saw it 'cause there'll be you and every performance of yours will be different. I'll see you on stage and my love for you will grow even more."

"And how about if I don't make it to Broadway? Will you love then?"

"Until I die."

"I could die tomorrow… I could die tomorrow and the only thing you'll have will be the memories of a broken and impossible future."

Blaine's mask was wet with tears; he couldn't stop crying, he couldn't do it because he would lose Kurt anyway.

If he lived or died, that angel wouldn't be his anymore.

"I have something for you," Kurt said trying to wipe away his tears. "There's a little box in that drawer, I told David to bring it from the apartment. It's for you."

Blaine opened the drawer he was pointing at, there was a show box inside, he couldn't stop his little laugh that came out; it was filled with magazine pictures, colorful and illogical, it had color stickers on it, some of them were shiny. In some places there were small bows made with colorful shoelaces, it was all perfectly put to give that Kurt taste.

"It's very nice," Blaine said smiling.

"I know… but what is inside is the important thing."

Blaine opened the box and left out a light amazed sound.

"You can't give me this," he said looking at him surprised. "You can't."

"I can and I will," Kurt said with a little smile. "I give it to you."

Blaine started shaking and sobbing, he held Kurt's hand so strongly he was almost afraid he'd break it.

"What's this?" He asked him raising a thin box that was in the big box as well.

"It's something I made for you… if, I don't get to see you again…" he said and started to cry again. "If I don't get to see you I want you to watch it okay? It' my good-bye."

"You will live," Blaine said. The crying made it hard for him to talk. "You will live and you will be happy. You'll have an amazing husband that will love you and will make you smile everyday, he will tell you how beautiful you are every morning and how happy he is you're by his side every night. A husband that will let you pain his house with orange and let you buy green couches, that will let you name your dog Pikachu and who will go to see boring art movies with you on Sunday afternoons."

"Will he let me make Waffles in the mornings?" Kurt asked laughing in spite of all his tears.

"Everyday."

"And where will you be in all this?"

"Loving you."

"Would you kiss me?" Kurt asked him looking at him in the eyes intensely.

"I can't, I shouldn't, the doctor says-"

"Screw what the doctors says, I want one of your kisses, please… you said you wouldn't let cancer to get in the middle of us."

He knew he shouldn't do it, but all his body was screaming him to go for it, his whole body was burning inside, he wanted the feeling of his lips, even more knowing that was the last kiss he could have.

How could you deny your body the taste of a drug you know you won't have ever again?

You can't.

He kissed his lips so desperately, they were chapped but the feeling was amazing, he could finally feel complete.

Kurt was grabbing his hair kissing him with the same intensity and desire, they were both flooding completely in the sensation of having each other.

They were both kissing like it was the last time.

And it was.

When Blaine left the room he saw David in the hallway, the boy was wearing a jacket and was drinking some cocoa.

"They were out of marshmallows," he said with a sad smile. "I could use some marshmallows right now."

Blaine smiled at him sadly.

"I see he already gave you the box."

"I don't know if I should take it."

"Do it, Kurt gave it to you for a reason," Dave said smiling.

"Once the operation is over, could you give this to Kurt?" He said giving his the small white envelop.

"It's _your_ good-bye," Dave said taking it. "You're very alike apparently."

"Please."

Blaine had tears in his eyes again, once Dave accepted he turned around and left, leaving their lives for good.

Once he was out of the hospital, he opened the box again and he took a small turquoise hat; that hat that made him fall in love with the most wonderful person in the world.

The most special and valuable hat that could exist.

He put the hat on his head with tears in his eyes and went home.

He didn't look back, he continued his way with safe steps, with tears in his eyes.

With his heart broken.

* * *

_Kurt:_

_If you read this is because you got out of the operation save and sound, just like I knew you would and also because you know I'm not with you anymore._

_Don't cry, okay? I'm not a person that is worth crying for, not you when you have all your life ahead of you. You won't need and old man that hold your dreams, now you have the world to your feet and there's so much you have to do._

_Live Kurt, just the way you taught me how to live._

_Take the risks and opportunities, don't let nobody nor anything stop you, follow your dreams because of someone deserves to make them come true it's you._

_Don't cry Kurt, if it makes you feel better you can hate me, cruse me and wish my death over and over but please don't cry for me, you have cried enough._

_I can't tell you the reasons of me leaving but I can tell you I will think of you in every breath, and I will love you until the day I die. I can only ask you to live your dreams, to find that special person and fill his life with joy, to have a charming family that will have picnics once a week, to be that father that gives bad advices to his children and forgive them for party and sleepless nights but in spite of that the father that never sleeps to take care of them when they're sick and that always has the best advice._

_Be yourself Kurt, because you are wonderful._

_I feel so proud I met you, I didn't lie when I said that if I saw your name on Broadway I would scream saying that I love you 'cause I will._

_I'll tell people in the future about the pride and happiness of having been able to love Kurt Hummel and that for some amazing moments that love was corresponded._

_I will love you forever Kurt and maybe this letter just fed the doubts and the hate you could feel towards me, but I can't do anything else._

_I love you and I always will._

_Blaine._

_Thank you for showing me to love life and to live it with a smile._

* * *

**Author's note:**

One more chapter! I hope you like it, the next ones will be decisive so next Saturday you'll have two chapters in one, I won't mention what they're about but I guess many of you know what's next.

Anyways, thank you for the nice reviews here and on Twitter, to the beautiful 'CEDENERS' (hahaha) that maybe screamed a little 'cause I mentioned them… again.

Your reviews really make me keep writing.

Thank you!

* * *

**Translator's note:**

I'm back! So, there's no need to say that I cried thoughout the whole chapter, and specially during Blaine's letter.

I'm so sorry I updated until now but this work-school thing is harder than I thought. And just like PykaL said it, you'll have two chapters tomorrow 'cause they're like THE chapters. I don't know if I'll post them in the morning, the afternoon or at night but I'll try to do my best to post it tomorrow.

Let me know what you thought; if this made you cry, hate Blaine's parents even more or what thoughts you had during it.

Bye, love you, see you tomorrow!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of its characters; I don't own this beautiful story either. All credits go to genius PykaL, I'm just translating.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

What's enough to break?

What's exactly what made a person have an emotional collapse?

When will it get to him?

He didn't sleep that night. He spent the night next to the window hugging the small hat against his chest, he saw the sun rising from there.

He had circles beneath his eyes, he didn't shower, he didn't shave but he was getting ready for his wedding. In a few hours he would be walking down the aisle and he would become a husband.

The Blaine he was now, that Blaine that Kurt helped him discover, would go away for good and he would be just an empty and emotionless shell. He would be a husband in a loveless marriage, a father for a child that wouldn't even be his.

Would he love that baby? Would the baby love him? How could he be a good example to that little creature with everything he was going through?

He would realize sooner or later that his parents' marriage is nothing but a lie, just like everyone else, that creature would be embarrassed of him.

One more deception added to his collection.

His cell phone rang getting him out of his trance, he quickly answered.

It was Sam.

"Is everything okay?" He asked alarmed. "Did the deposit come?"

"Yes," he said with a sigh. "The notice came to me as soon as the bank opened… the doctor is preparing everything, Marley arrived early in the morning for the surgery, according to the doctor it won't be long to take Marley's bone marrow, the long part is to put it in Kurt's body and manage for the body to accept it."

"But everything will be fine?" He asked Sam with fear. "Kurt will be okay after this, won't he?"

Sam's sigh didn't totally encourage him. "The doctor says there are many possibilities for his body to reject the transplant due to how advanced his cancer is. It can also be that the transplant might do some other things he mentioned… Blaine, Kurt could die," he said and it was clear the blond boy was crying. "Aren't you gonna come to see him?" He asked him annoyed. "He keeps asking about you… he needs you Blaine. _Kurt needs you by his side."_

"I can't," Blaine said crying just like Sam because of the desperation and impotence of not being able to be where his heart wanted to be. "Do you think I'm not dying to be there? To kiss him and tell him everything will be fine? I'm dying Sam! I'm _dying _for being so far from him right now, but I can't… I can't."

Sam didn't say anything when he heard him sobbing on the phone.

"Blaine… I don't know what happens, this has to do with the money, doesn't it?... Is that why you can't be here?" Sam asked him although he already suspected what the answer would be.

"…Just make sure he's alright, okay?... When… when he comes out of the operation and everything is fine, could you call me?... I just want to know he's okay."

"I will."

Blaine hang up his cell phone and let himself fall on a chair next to him. He took his fist to his mouth and strongly bit his fingers; that helped him hide the screams, but not his tears. Even when he kept repeating to himself how much his decision was worth it his heart couldn't think the same way his mind could, he couldn't stop thinking about how much he needed to be in front of Kurt.

His wedding would be in an hour and he couldn't stop the tears.

He had arrived to the garden where the wedding would be early in the morning, there was a small room in each corner that looked at one side of the garden and at the street, one for the groom and one for the bride.

His father demanded him to get ready and don't ruin that day as soon as he arrived, the only thing they needed was just one day.

The worst day of his life.

So one hour away from his wedding he was a total wreck. What would his future wife say if she saw him?

"You cry like a girl."

Blaine stood up and turned around with a surprise yell.

Quinn had walked to the small room by the back door, wearing completely… black?

"Quinn?" He asked her confused. Did she just get there? How would she be ready in less than an hour?

"I have never met a person that cries as much as you," Quinn said with a little smile. "Completely pathetic."

"You'll be marrying this pathetic guy."

Quinn smiled and got closer to him.

"Your friend is right," she said with a smile taking his hand. "We're more than our parents, we're more than our last names, we're more than Quinn and Blaine," she said with tears in her eyes. "We don't have to live with this. We're not our parents."

"Quinn, we have to get married."

"No," she said with a little smile. "I don't want a loveless marriage and neither do you. You have a person that loves you, that's your place, and I found mine too, I have someone who loves me and I don't want to let him go, Blaine."

"The father of your child?"

Quinn smiled sadly and put her hands on her belly.

"No," she muttered. "My baby's father was a mistake, but he isn't. Luckily this person loves me and we're gonna raise him together," she said excited. "Your weird friend's words helped me to make this decision."

"His name is Kurt," he said with a small laugh.

"I don't care, I'm just here to say good-bye Blaine. I won't be my parents' puppet again. As soon as I leave this house I will never see them again… luckily I won't see you or your friend either."

Blaine sighed and grabbed her hand. "Quinn, you don't understand. I have to marry you, I made a deal with my father to be here today," he said desperately.

Quinn got closer and softly kissed his cheek. "And you will… I am the one who won't be here," she said with a little smile. "Thank _Kurt _for the balloon. I have always liked gold stars."

"Where will you go?" He asked her before the girl walked through the door.

Quinn stopped and gave Blaine one last smile.

"To my own gold star."

That morning Quinn left the room and his life forever, he never saw her again; since that day whenever he saw a gold star he asked himself what would have been of her and her baby.

Would she be happy?

Something inside him always told him she was.

An hour later Blaine was in front of the altar with a smile, the wedding should have started a half an hour ago but everyone was waiting.

His parents' faces filled him with happiness. When Quinn's sister walked in to finally them the news the show started. Quinn's mother's crying couldn't hide his parents' screaming.

Blaine turned to look at them with a smile that was ignored, the last smile he gave to his parents.

He walked to the front door and turned around without looking back.

That day was the last time he ever saw his parents, he never thought about them again and he was sure his parents would never think about him.

That past was gone.

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

_"When I was a kid I had a teddy bear that I took everywhere," Kurt told him while they were lying on the ground at a hot night. "My dad made fun of me because I took him everywhere. I even hide it in my bag when I went to school," he said smiling._

_"Let me guess, he had a name didn't he?" Blaine asked him with a little mocking smile._

_"Of course he did. What kind of kid has a teddy bear and doesn't name him?... Wait, YOU were that kind of kid."_

_"I've never liked teddy bears."_

_"I wonder what do you like," he said sarcastically. "Anyways, Mr. Freckles-"_

_"Mr. Freckles?" He asked him laughing._

_"Hey! Don't mess with Mr. Freckles, he was the most awesome bear in the world," he said sticking his tongue out._

_"Okay, okay… tell me more about your freckled bear."_

_"He didn't have freckles," he said crossing his arms._

_"Then, why did you name him Mr. Freckles?" Blaine asked him confused._

_"Because it was a nice name, I wasn't gonna name him Mr. Bear or something worse than obvious."_

_"Suuuure, the wisdom of naming teddy bears."_

_"That's the fun thing about names you silly. You gotta use imagination at every minute! If there's no imagination we don't have dreams and if we don't have dreams… I think our life would be empty. Dreams give us wings that society takes away from us," he said with a little smile._

_"What happened with Mr. Freckles?" He whispered._

_"I loved that bear," Kurt said sighing. "He was my protector; every time a bad thing happened to me I hugged him and I felt better… happy… he was my best friend, he was my first friend," he sadly said. "When my mom died I gave him to her… I asked my dad to put him next to her. She would need him more than I would… she would need a friend down there."_

_Blaine took his hand and held the tears back, he wouldn't cry now that Kurt needed someone to give him strength._

_"Now I wish I haven't given him to her," he whispered. "What am I gonna do down there by myself? I really don't like darkness."_

_Blaine squeezed his hand tight and looked at him in the eyes. "You don't need anybody, you won't need him."_

_"I'd like to believe you."_

_"Believe me."_

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

When he arrived to the hospital Sam and David ran to hug him, they had watery eyes and have been waiting all these hours without having any news.

"Not even one nurse has come out," Sam said offering him a cup of coffee. "We don't even know how Marley is."

"Well, if something bad had happened we would've known by now," Blaine said trying to smile.

"Do you come from a wedding?" David asked him confused when he saw him with the tux on.

Blaine took off the tie and the jacket winnowing them without caring to one of the chairs. He wasn't planning on picking them up ever.

"I come from what would've been my wedding," he said with a sigh.

"Blaine…"

"Doesn't matter," Blaine said smiling. "I'm finally completely free and I'm here with Kurt. That's all that matters."

"He'll be fine," Sam said with a save smile. "Kurt has never abandoned us when we need him; he's always there for us. He won't leave us. Not if we need him."

"I will always need him."

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

_The moon light was reflected on his naked skin, it made it shine hypnotizing him, he couldn't stop touching him, feeling the warmness of his skin and feeling him. Feeling he was still real._

_He was still Kurt… he was still in his arms._

_"You tickle me," he said with a smile. "Do you have some weird fascination with people's skin?" Kurt asked him as a joke._

_"No," Blaine said smiling and kissing his naked shoulder softly. "Just with yours."_

_"You only care about dry skin in skeletal and bald men?"_

_"I just care about the skin of the most wonderful and beautiful person I have ever seen in my entire life," he said seriously. "No matter what you say, there's no person more perfect than you to me."_

_"Blaine, you can have any person in the world," he said with a little and sad smile. "Any man would be at your feet… and you deserve it. You deserve someone who makes you happy. And who can assure you that will spend every day of his life with you."_

_"Kurt, no one can assure me that, because even if I met someone disease free there are many things that could happen in life. Thousands of accidents no one can avoid," he said smiling. "Even if I met somebody like that I don't care. I love you and even if… even if we're not together forever, nothing makes me happier than knowing that I loved you, that you were mine and that I spent the happiest time of my life with you."_

_"I love you," Kurt said rolling on his side so that he could hug him. "Thank you for being the best thing that could have ever happened to me," he said._

_Blaine smiled and wiped away the small tears that were threatening with forming. "Don't cry, tonight is just for us, for our love and there won't be any sadness… it's just you and me."_

_Kurt laughed slightly before kissing him, Blaine hugged him tightly and filled himself with the moon light that was coming through one of the windows they lost again among caresses, kisses and love words._

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

The doctor left several hours later. The three boys have taken so much cups of coffee that they were sure they had left the whole hospital needing that substance.

As soon as the doctor came out the three of them walked to him, bombarding him like vultures.

"How is he?"

"Is he okay?"

"Can we see him?"

The doctor raised his hand to calm them down and looked at them.

"Kurt is very in a very serious condition, his body was trying to reject the transplant during the operation, we found a considerable number of cancer cells in his system. We tried to extract them but it wasn't enough… if his body doesn't accept the transplant completely… he won't make it through the night."

Once more the air left his lungs, he fell on his knees without hearing a word, without feeling David's arms that tried to stand him up. He was completely empty, his illusions were breaking once more.

Why? Haven't they suffered enough? Didn't Kurt deserve to live? To live?! Why couldn't he never have what he wanted?

"We have to wait to see how Kurt's body reacts," the doctor said looking at them with sadness and so much pity that made his stomach sick. "If Kurt's defenses are enough there may be still hopes… we just have to wait."

Blaine turned to look at the doctor getting out of his trance, desperate and crying once more.

"Can I see him?" He asked him barely hearable. "Please…"

The doctor nodded and guided him to the intense therapy zone, once more Blaine had to wear the hospital's clothes; the awful blue robe and a mask with a hat, the uncomfortable and tight latex gloves that generated a barrier that he didn't want but that was necessary.

The walk was so slow, he didn't remember the halls he walked through, he didn't even remember the room number; the only thing he remembered was the awful smell and the white walls.

Kurt was barely awake, lying on a bed filled with tubes that came out from his whole body, the oxygen mask made his stomach sick.

He didn't want to cry, he was so tired to cry, but he couldn't help it, his body still had so many tears he didn't mind about getting out, he got closer to him and took his hand.

He was shaking so much he didn't know how he was still standing up, he was crying so much he didn't know how he was still breathing.

And in spite of everything Kurt looked at him with a smile.

He was finally resigned, he was ready.

But Blaine wasn't. How could someone be ready to lose the love of their life? How could someone have the idea that maybe the next day you won't see that person again, that smile? You would never feel their caresses again or their kisses. HOW?!

You can't.

At some point David and Sam walked into the room too, he didn't have to turn around to know they were crying. He could hear the sobbing from where they were, just like his or even stronger.

Kurt never stopped smiling.

They sedated him for a few hours, Blaine remained with him talking his hand strongly.

He had never believed in God or in some divine person, he never found some use of religion. Since he was little he only saw different religions like organizations willing to swindle people. Just that.

That day, taking Kurt's hand he prayed for the first time to an unknown God for him, he prayed and he didn't stop.

He begged for one more chance… just one.

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

_"…I was never very friendly at my schools," Blaine said while they talked about their childhoods. "I was that serious kid that sits at the front and doesn't have friends… the other kids didn't bully me, they just left me alone. I guess I wasn't good enough to be their friend."_

_"I would've been your friend," Kurt said smiling._

_"I don't think so," Blaine said smiling. "I bet you were the kind of kid that everybody fights to have on their team for when they were playing something. That kid that always had fun during break no matter what happened. The kid that always had a story to tell."_

_Kurt smiled, Blaine was right, during Kindergarten he was that kid. "I would be the kid that in spite of that I'd take your hand I would force you to play with me," he softly said. "The one that would make you laugh when you were sad and the one that would share my food with you when you forgot yours, except when I had peanut butter sandwiches, I don't share those with anyone… I would be the kid that would always invite you to sleep over but would never let you choose the movies... I'd be your best friend."_

_Blaine took his hand and kissed his cheek softly._

_"I would have loved so much to meet you back then," he said with a sigh. "I think my life would be completely different from what it's now."_

_Kurt sighed and this time he kissed Blaine's cheek. "Me too… but if I met you now was because it was the right thing. Don't look at the past to see everything you weren't able to have and everything you lost; look at the past to learn from it, to don't make your mistakes again. I didn't change your life Blaine, YOU decided to change it for your best. You decided to open your eyes and see beyond what you thought were your chances. You decided to be yourself and that is the best gift and the best happiness you could give to yourself."_

_"You are my biggest happiness."_

_"No," Kurt said looking at him in the eyes. "There's a life after me. There'll be a Blaine after a Kurt, and that Blaine will look at the past with a smile to then look at the front and fill with all those things that will make him be who he is, that will make him happy. You don't need me to be happy, you don't need anybody else but yourself."_

_"I will always need you," he said taking his hand strongly._

_"And I will always be there for you no matter what, in your memories telling you how important you are, how much your were loved and how much I believe in you."_

_"I will love you forever."_

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

Kurt woke up a few hours later disorientated and weak, he looked at the room for a few seconds and smiled when he saw the three most important people in his life.

Sam and David started to talk to him, trying to not make him tired and laughing hardly from once in a while.

Were they saying their good-byes?

Wasn't there anything he could do?

Why was he so useless?

"Stop making faces, you'll have wrinkles," Kurt said softly.

"…Kurt." How could he be so calmed when he was sobbing like a waterfall?

"Do you remember the wishes day?" He asked him looking at him in the eyes.

"I could never forget it," he said with a little smile. He could never forget anything that had to do with Kurt.

"That day I made seven wishes," he said with a little smile.

"Have they come true?" Blaine asked him with his voice cracking because of the crying.

"Not yet… they weren't wishes for me… they were for you."

"Kurt…"

"I wished for you to always be happy, for you to live your life always looking ahead with one of those beautiful smiles you've got," he said taking his hand.

"I wished for you to be successful, in anything that you'd like to do, that was a silly wish 'cause I know that's more than obvious."

"I wished," he said showing a sign of crying for the first time. "For you to find someone who would make you happy and give you everything I couldn't give you, that would make you happy at every minute."

"For you to be a great husband, truthful and committed. That husband that will make his partner fall in love with him every day with surprise love notes in the drawers and roses in the afternoons."

"For you to be a wonderful father, that won't sleep when his child is sick and will take him to sports events at school. That will scold him if he gets bad grades and will prize him with a big ice cream when he gets good ones."

"For you to grow old with that special person, surrounded by grandchildren and by happiness that you deserve so much. Without stop smiling."

"And my last wish," he said with tears falling down his cheeks. "My last wish was that in spite of everything that you have left to live… that you won't forget me."

"I couldn't forget you Kurt," Blaine said crying uncontrollably. "You entered into my heart to stay forever. I could never forget you."

"Remember there's a life after me," he said with a smile. "The world hasn't seen anything of Blaine Anderson yet. You have so much to prove for yourself still… and for me."

"Don't talk like that," Blaine begged him taking Kurt's hand to his mouth to kiss it over and over. "You and I will be together. You'll be alright, you'll see."

"When I die, I want to be cremated, okay?... I don't want to be alone down there."

Blaine nodded in spite of the sobbing that was coming out of his body. David and Sam were crying like him behind him.

"I want to leave with style… the hat you gave goes perfect with my skin tone, besides… that way I get to take something very special with me… a part of you."

"Anything you want."

"I want you to kiss me, I want to remember your lips."

Blaine didn't have a heart or the power to tell him no, if this would be the last time he would be with Kurt he wanted to remember his lips taste one last time.

Just one more time.

He removed his mask without difficulty; his lips were dry once more but it didn't matter, nothing mattered more than that sweet taste.

He never had a similar kiss in his life. He never had a total ecstasy with just the touch of the lips in his life.

The night came and he didn't release Kurt's hand.

He convulsed once more time in the middle of the night.

He didn't let his hand go when the doctors came.

He didn't let his hand go when he died.

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

_"Hey Blaine," Kurt said smiling and waving at him. "I guess that if you're watching this is because the inevitable finally happened."_

_"You know, I never thought I'd get to these extremes on my dying day, sure I would say goodbye to David and Dam who were important in my life… but I never thought I'd be saying goodbye to someone like you… to someone so special."_

_"I really wish I haven't died."_

_Kurt's shoulders started to shake; he was starting to cry._

_"I'm sorry," he said crying and standing up to walk to the camera. The picture disappeared and came back quickly._

_Kurt seemed relaxed, his eyes were just red of how much he had cried._

_"I'm so hurt I left you Blaine, a part of me was with the hopes of all those dreams you mentioned. A part of me was eagerly waiting to walk down the aisle one day, straight to you…" he said with a sigh. "…I won't be able to do it… but you will Blaine, you have so much to live and so much to do. I know you'll do it, I trust you."_

_Kurt stopped for a few seconds to wipe his tears away; he was wearing the some clothes he was wearing when they first met. Except the hat._

_He was wearing the pink hat he never took off again._

_"You are the bravest person I know Blaine, don't be afraid to live your life and don't be afraid of what you don't know because the unknown is a door to possibilities, to happiness," he said smiling._

_"When I was young and my mom started to get sick, she sang me at nights a song that didn't mean much to me back then; it wasn't until I met you that I finally was able to understand its words, I asked Sam to teach me how to play it in the guitar so don't make of me if it goes wrong. I can return as ghost to freeze your sheets and dye your socks in pink," he said looking intensely at the camera. "I'm sure that I'll have some special power as a ghost," he said with a smile. "And yes; dying socks is considered a special power Mr. Grumpy."_

_Kurt took a guitar out of its suitcase that was next to him and put it on his legs to play it. He turned to look at the camera again._

_"Okay, I want you to listen to the song very well, okay? It's my turn to sing it to someone special."_

_The night is yours alone  
When you're sure you've had enough of this life, well hang on  
Don't let yourself go  
Everybody cries and everybody hurts sometimes_

Sometimes everything is wrong  
Now it's time to sing along  
When your day is night alone (hold on, hold on)  
If you feel like letting go (hold on)  
When you think you've had too much of this life, well hang on

_He was focused on playing the guitar but it was easy to see the tears falling down his face, felling right on the guitar._

_Everybody hurts  
Take comfort in your friends  
Everybody hurts  
Don't throw your hand Oh, no  
Don't throw your hand  
If you feel like you're alone, no, no, no, you are not alone_

If you're on your own in this life  
The days and nights are long  
When you think you've had too much of this life to hang on

_The guitar notes were flat sometimes, the quiver in his hands made him mess up but the melody couldn't sound more perfect._

_Well, everybody hurts sometimes  
Everybody cries  
And everybody hurts sometimes  
And everybody hurts sometimes  
So, hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on  
(Hold on, hold on)_

Everybody hurts  
You are not alone

_"You are a very special person Blaine," Kurt said forcing himself to not cry anymore. "Surrounded by people so special that will be there for you… don't lose that, don't stop being that person I fell in love with and that I'm sure someone else will," he said with a small laugh. "Well, you can stop being a less grumpy… that you can do."_

_"I don't know what will happen with me now, I don't know if Heaven or Hell exists, I just know that wherever I am I will be watching you… I won't be stalking you, I think you shouldn't to do that not even when you're dead… I'll give you your privacy don't worry… but, I'll be with you… always."_

_"I know you'll move ahead, I know you'll be amazing and more than anything… I know you'll be happy," he said smiling at the camera._

_"I'm so proud I loved you, so proud I met you."_

_"I will love you forever Blaine Anderson."_

* * *

**Author's note:**

R.E.M. – Everybody Hurts.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of its characters; I don't own this beautiful story either. All credits go to genius PykaL, I'm just translating.

* * *

**Epilogue**

The grass and the flowers kept growing like they had in the last years, the jasmine tree was bigger, the smell of the flowers was comforting and delicious.

He was there like every year.

In the middle of the stone with the names of Elizabeth and Burt Hummel was a small crystal urn with a silver container.

There he was; always having the sun and the moon light, never in the darkness he was so afraid of.

A year after his dead Blaine flew back to Ohio to visit him, he spent the entire day telling him how he was still with his job, and with his life.

The pain of his lost had made him write, he started to write songs and compose, Wes said they were amazing but he wasn't sure about it.

He wasn't sure about many things in those moments.

A lot of times he almost gave up, a lot of times he was willing to throw everything to the trash; every time the sadness or the pain was too much, he would play his video and he would take comfort again in Kurt's words.

He tried to move forward.

He fell asleep listening to that video for months, letting Kurt's voice and words lead him to a strong sleep.

To give him the break his heart has longing for.

During the second year it was easier to live with the pain and loneliness.

He had been discovered by a talent hunter one night while they were playing in a cafe downtown.

When Blaine told him he wrote all the songs they played that night the man immediately freaked out. The boys and he signed a record contract.

They would start to record their first album in a few months.

It was so weird, waking up and knowing soon enough thousands of people would listen to his music, his songs, his feelings.

Would they like it? Could one of his songs make someone's life better?

He hoped the answer was yes.

That year also brought other good news. They had removed Brittany's brain tumor.

Apparently an English doctor had heard about her case in the videos the girl uploaded to the Internet and he flew to the continent just to treat her and try to save her life.

He made it.

Now she was finally full of life and radiant, Santana couldn't be happier. They both got married before she entered the OR, they were together and nothing could separate them.

They both lived their happy marriage in some place in the coast, Blaine kept in contact with them regularly. They were connected at the end of the day.

Things got better the third year.

Finally breathing didn't fill his lungs with pain instead of air, he finally could see the world the way Kurt wanted him to.

With a smile.

Thousands of people knew his name, thousands of people depended on him, on his songs and his advice.

He knew more places than he ever thought with knowing, he spoke with wonderful people around the world.

He participated in events that were looking to help people, he started the Anderson Association for People with Cancer.

A project that started with not so much money and a few people, it quickly became a world-wide association, he managed to do what he couldn't do before.

Help.

He met Daniel that same year, one of the workers at the foundation.

What started as a small friendship kept moving to something more, he finally smiled again, he finally got up in the morning with encouragement.

He finally could feel something again.

He gave himself the opportunity to love him and be loved, to have fun and see life with other eyes again.

He told Daniel about his story with Kurt, he told him how a part of his heart will always love Kurt and would never stop doing it.

He smiled at him and squeezed his hand, he made him understand that there was no competition with his past memories; that love had made him who he was now, that love made him fall in love with him. If he had to feel something was gratefulness… thanks to him Blaine was who he was now.

A wonderful person.

The fourth year he talked to him about his wedding.

About how nerve wracking it was. What happened if he wasn't a perfect husband? How about if that marriage sucked like his marriage with Eli?

How about if Daniel stopped loving him?

Once more he cried in front of his grave. Once more he wanted so bad a hug from that kid full of life, and for him to tell him everything would be fine.

That there was nothing to worry about.

After a long time he watched the video again that night, once more Kurt's words managed to give him the strength he needed so much.

His wedding was spectacular, in spite of many people not believing it; that day he danced and smiled all night long, that day he knew everything would be okay.

And it was okay if it wasn't… he still had himself and that… was the most important thing.

He told him about his honeymoon, about his adventures and about his first fights as a marriage.

They both adopted a dog.

Little Freckles.

The fifth year was the happiest year of his life.

That year he told him about the joy he felt of finally being a father.

After speaking about it with Daniel they both agreed and decided to have a baby with a surrogate.

They chose Brittany, the girl was more than happy to help them, there wasn't a biggest pride than bringing another unicorn to the world.

Nine months later his little joy was born; a beautiful baby of 4 pounds, smiling and looking at them with those beautiful blue eyes.

That night little Kurt was born.

It was Daniel's idea to name him that. He knew how important he had been for Blaine and how much the kid had suffered. He was more than proud that his son had the name of a warrior.

His son didn't have the name of a warrior…

He had the name of an angel.

Seven years later he kept visiting that grave no matter what, he had so many adventures to tell him each year. So many advices to ask him.

His hair started to look a little gray; if he saw him now the mocking wouldn't stop, and of course, he would make him use some product to hide it.

And Blaine would let him.

"Are you going to take long?" A little voice asked him next to him.

"Are you bored already? We just got here," Blaine said with a smile.

"Dad, we have been here for three hours," the boy said laughing. "Time flies for you when you come here. What do you tell him?"

"Everything," Blaine said smiling. "I tell him about you, your dad, me, about how much I love you both."

"Do you tell him about Freckles?"

Blaine laughed and nodded. "I specially tell him about Freckles. That's the first thing I do."

"You loved him so much, didn't you daddy?" He asked him shyly.

"Yes, I will always love him," he said smiling.

"More than dad?"

Blaine got down on his knees and looked at his son's blue eyes. "The love I feel for your father and the love I felt for Kurt are completely different. Don't doubt about my love for your father and don't doubt about my love for you either," he said smiling. "I will never leave you and I'll never stop loving you."

"Do you think I'm a good Kurt?"

"Excuse me?"

"Dad says that he was a wonderful person even without meeting him. That's why I was named after him… do you think I'm a good Kurt?"

"Son, the fact that you have the same name doesn't make you the same person, you are you and you'll make your own decisions, you'll make your own mistakes and you'll create your own paths. You are an excellent Kurt. You are the Kurt you want to be."

Blaine stood up and took his hand.

"I think it's time to leave, our flight leaves tomorrow morning and we have to rest."

"Okay, can we make cocoa when we get there?" The boy asked him excited.

"Of course," Blaine said laughing.

"With a lot of marshmallows?"

"Sure! You can't have cocoa without marshmallows. Marshmallows are little sugar stars in your cup that melt and sweeten your life," he said putting a hand in his head to tousle him.

"Dad, you'll throw my hat!" His son told him putting the small turquoise hat in the right place and hiding the blond curls that were still coming out from everywhere.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

His son started walking to the exit, Blaine saw him with a sigh and then turned to look at the small urn.

Finally, after all these years he had made most of Kurt's wishes come true.

He followed his dreams…

He was happy next to someone…

He was happy with his son…

He was happy living…

He would grow old surrounded by the love of his family.

But most of all, the thing he was most sure of was that he would never forget him.

"Daddy, run! It's starting to rain."

"There's no hurry," he said taking his hand. "Come on… sing with me…"

_"If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gum drops… oh, what a rain that would be…"_

* * *

**Author's note:**

The story came to its end.

I thank by heart each one of your reviews here and on Twitter, each favorite and every person following this story that, to be honest, fills me with pride.

Just like you, I cried and I got excited with it, but it had to end. Everything in this life ends in a way or in a other.

As a gift and because a lot of us need it, I have decided to write and alternative ending, I'll post two chapters: the final one and the epilogue.

Once more thank you for everything. This couldn't have been made without you.

Thank you!

* * *

**Translator's note:**

What do you think? This finally ended. And just like PykaL, I cried and got excited _again _while I was translating this.

Don't worry, I'll post the alternative ending too next weekend. The final chapter on Saturday and the epilogue on Sunday.

Thank you to those reading the story, labeling it as favorite, following it and reviewing it and thanks to those that just read it, it still means a lot to me.

See you guys next weekend with a little surprise!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of its characters; I don't own this beautiful story either. All credits go to genius PykaL, I'm just translating.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

The walk was so slow, he didn't remember the halls he walked through, he didn't even remember the room number; the only thing he remembered was the awful smell and the white walls.

Kurt was barely awake, lying on a bed filled with tubes that came out from his whole body, the oxygen mask made his stomach sick.

He didn't want to cry, he was so tired to cry, but he couldn't help it, his body still had so many tears he didn't mind about getting out, he got closer to him and took his hand.

He was shaking so much he didn't know how he was still standing up, he was crying so much he didn't know how he was still breathing.

And in spite of everything Kurt looked at him with a smile.

"You came," he softly said with a barely audible voice.

"I wouldn't leave you, ever," Blaine said with a smile. Once more his mask was filled with tears, he wanted to take him in his arms so bad.

"Don't cry, I don't want to see you cry," he said squeezing his hand lightly. "Whatever my destiny is, you gotta look forward without tears, remember? You gotta be strong."

"Your destiny is next to me, for us to live it together," Blaine said intensely. "Your destiny is to be my husband, the other father to our children and it will happen," he smiled at him. "Have faith."

"I don't believe in God," Kurt said with a little smile. "And neither do you."

"I don't have faith in God," Blaine took his hand to his mouth to give it a small kiss. In spite of being covered with the mask he had never felt so close to him. "…I have faith in you."

Kurt smiled at him softly, the uncertainly was clear in his eyes.

The fear was clear.

David and Sam walked in later, crying but still trying to cheer him up, at the end of the day the smile was one of the best medicines.

Every hour the doctor entered the room to take a blood sample of one of the tubes connected to Kurt, they monitored the changes in his body every hour.

Blaine just took his hand and whispered everything would be fine.

He didn't remember when he closed his eyes.

He felt a soft caress on his hair that made him wake up, he was still sitting next to Kurt's bed, he had lied on the bed and apparently he fell asleep.

And not just him, David was lying on the couch and Sam next to him almost on him; both of them in an awkward position that would cause them troubles when they woke up.

"Hey," Kurt said with a smile. The oxygen mask couldn't hide the kid's factions.

"How are you feeling?" Blaine quickly asked him.

"I don't know," Kurt said with a sigh. "I feel so many things I don't know what to feel… is that wrong?"

"No," Blaine said with a little smile.

The doctor entered again in the morning, once more Blaine felt a lump in his throat when he saw him again.

"The studies show progress," he softly said.

Sam took his hand to his hair with a smile. David laughed while Blaine felt how his body was jelly.

He didn't hear, he didn't see, he didn't feel.

The first thing he saw again was the white light of the ceiling. Why was he lying down?

"Are you okay?" A nurse asked him. "You fell like you were made out of paper… I think you hit your head hard. You're in one of the offices."

A confused Blaine took his hand to his head and felt a light pain.

He remembered he was in Kurt's room.

Kurt… he was okay…

Kurt was going to live!

Blaine laughed strongly until tears fell from his eyes, the nurse saw him confused ready to call one of the doctors.

Blaine didn't stop laughing and crying, he'd look like a crazy person but he didn't care.

"I think I'll call the doctor to-"

"He's gonna live," he said looking at her. "He's gonna live!"

The nurse was about to ask him how exactly was going to live when Blaine's hands grabbed his face and she was kissed for a few seconds without notice.

"I gotta see him!"

Blaine stood up and ran to Kurt's room. He had to be there with him.

And he would.

He'd be next to him his entire life.

He walked into the room and Kurt was looking at him with a smile.

He had never seen such a beautiful smile in his life.

Blaine slowly got closer to him and took his hand.

"Will you live?" He softly asked him with a smile.

"Yes," Kurt said in the same way.

"Will we be together?"

"Forever," he said squeezing his hand. "Will you let me make waffles every day?"

"…You're not so lucky."

"Grumpy."

"Hyperactive."

"I love you," Kurt said smiling at him.

Blaine sighed and smiled at him with a huge smile.

"I love you."

The recovery walk wasn't as easy as Blaine expected, Kurt still would have to have some preventives chemotherapies and would start with rehabilitation sessions at the hospital.

But he would survive.

As soon as Kurt was able to leave the hospital David talked to them, he would start an internship in a constructor in the north of the city and he'd have to find something closer because of the schedules, he wanted to leave the apartment to both of them.

Blaine accepted, he canceled the contract with his own apartment and took David's place…

Well, not entirely; Kurt and he shared the room and they transformed David's room into a small music room.

* * *

The alarm rang early in the morning, waking them up not so happily.

…at least Blaine.

"Blaine, wake up," Kurt said shaking him. "You said you wanted to exercise with me… you heard my kinesiologist, I have to exercise."

Blaine growled but got up, Kurt couldn't help a laugh to come out of his mouth; he looked like a cave person with his disheveled hair and his beard without shaving for almost a month, growling until he entered the bathroom.

If Blaine was a grumpy person during the day, he was like Hulk and Donald duck's son in the mornings; a mix between adorable and furious.

"Come on, old man. I promise we'll buy some coffee when we come back."

Blaine left the bathroom and looked at him changed and smiling as always. "How can you be so happy at 5 A.M.? Can't we do this earlier?"

"You're an grouch old man already," he said laughing. "I remind you that you have to work at eight and we don't have time to do it later. If you really don't want to go you can stay, you know it's not an obligation for you to go with me."

"I'm not leaving you exercise by yourself at these hours," he said pouting.

Kurt smiled at him and slightly stick his tongue out. He walked to the exit and before getting out he put his pink hat on.

"Why do you put it on?" Blaine asked him confused. "Your hair is already growing."

"Three reasons… one: it's cold out there, two: my hair is awful, it looks like I'm a drug addict or that I just came out of the army and three: because… I think I'm getting used to it, something in me can't believe I don't have to wear it anymore… I'm gonna miss it."

Blaine smiled at him and got closer to him hugging him. "Well, the fact that you have hair now doesn't mean you don't have to wear it anymore… you look very adorable with the hat on… it was what made me fall in love with you," he said with a smile.

"I don't believe you," Kurt said laughing.

"I swear it, there's something in you and in that hat that's magical."

"Who are you and what have you done with my grumpy smurf?"

"The spell loses its effect when you criticize my height," Blaine said angry crossing his arms and making Kurt laugh.

"There he is… now let's do some exercise… you can't catch me Methuselah!"

"You cheater!" Blaine yelled at him when he saw him running to go after him.

* * *

_1 year later._

"I can't do this," Blaine said while he looked at himself in the mirror. "I can't."

"Hey! Hey, calm down," David said taking his shoulders. "Take a deep breath. Everything is fine and you don't have to worry," he said smiling. "Everything will be perfect."

"No David, maybe this was too quickly. What will happen if this doesn't work? What will happen if we mess up?"

"Are you crazy? Are you thinking about backing up now? You are Kurt and Blaine! Things always work out," David said intensely. "This is the best that could happen Blaine, you already have a contract with a label record, Kurt is still at college but trust me when I say this is what you both need… don't you want this? Wasn't this what you looked for your whole life?"

Blaine looked at himself in the mirror… yes it was… it was what he wanted the most… not for nothing he had proposed to him just a few months ago.

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

_"Blaine, can I know why we're going to the top of the building in the middle of December? This is too much even for me," Kurt said with a smile._

_Blaine stopped his walk and turned to look at Kurt with a smile. His hair was already grown and now the kid combed his hair stylishly almost defying gravity apparently._

_He looked at the turquoise jacket he was wearing; it was thick enough, he could make it through a few minutes._

_"It's a surprise," he said taking his hand._

_Blaine opened the roof door and Kurt couldn't let a surprise sound in his mouth. The walls around were full of white Christmas lights. In the center there was an extended blanket and in a corner there were Wes and Artie with a guitar and Thad with a violin._

_The three of them had blue lips._

_"Oh my God! Since when have they been here?" Kurt asked them with a smile._

_"Don't ask," Wes said not very happy. "But if we get sick I don't know what our wives are capable of doing."_

_"My mom would be pissed too," Artie added._

_"Blaine, what's all this?" Kurt asked laughing._

_"It's a surprise," Blaine said angry. "Will you let me finish it or not?"_

_"Of course," Kurt said laughing._

_"Ready guys?"_

_The three of them sent Blaine a murderess look but they started to play._

_Forever can never be long enough for me  
To feel like I've had long enough with you  
Forget the world now, we won't let them see  
But there's one thing left to do_

_Now that the weight has lifted  
Love has surely shifted my way_

_Blaine was looking at him intensely with a smile, in that moment nothing mattered, the cold or his nerves or the possible risk of them getting sick._

_The only thing that mattered was Kurt and that beautiful smile he had on his lips._

_Marry me  
Today and every day  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe_

_Say you will_

_Mm-hmm  
Say you will_

_Mm-hmm_

_Kurt looked at him surprised, his eyes were shining with tears that Blaine was hoping were of happiness._

_Promise me_

_You'll always be  
Happy by my side  
I promise to_

_Sing to you  
When all the music dies_

_And marry me  
Today and everyday  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe_

_Say you will_

_Mm-hmm  
Say you will_

_Mm-hmm_

_When the song ended Blaine got to a small cooler near the wall, he got out a porcelain cup from there._

_"I think the song said it all," Blaine said getting closer to him._

_Once he was in front of him, he gave him the cup with a shy smile._

_The cup had hot cocoa and in the middle a huge marshmallow that had buried a small ring._

_"Kurt Hummel, will you marry me?"_

_Kurt was surprised when he saw Blaine down on his knee on the floor, he was looking at him intensely, with a huge smile._

_"Of course I will," he said with tears in his eyes. "It's what I want the most in the world."_

_Blaine laughed and quickly stood up to hug him._

_"I love you so much Kurt Hummel."_

_"And I love you Blaine Anderson," he said laughing. "…Blaine?... I think my ring went to the bottom of the cup."_

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

With one last look in the mirror Blaine sighed.

He finally was about to make one of his big dreams come true. He was finally starting the trip to be happy.

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

"Ladies and gentlemen, here come Blaine and Kurt Anderson-Hummel!"

They entered the room taking their each other's hand, with a big smile they greeted everyone who was there with them at the ceremony and that was applauding them now.

"You don't happy how happy you make me," Blaine said hugging him in the middle of everyone. "Today a new life begins for the two of us, a life full of happiness, together."

"Always together," Kurt said smiling. "Come what may."

"Come what may."

Blaine kissed him strongly and Kurt surrounded his neck responding to the kiss with the same intensity.

"At least wait until the honeymoon!" They heard the obvious yell from a Latin girl.

"Let me enjoy my husband!" Blaine said to kiss Kurt again.

His husband… that sounded incredible.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Marry Me – Train.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of its characters; I don't own this beautiful story either. All credits go to genius PykaL, I'm just translating.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Blaine smiled when he felt the autumnal breeze on his face, hearing the leaves crack beneath his feet was a personal pleasure.

He had been walking around the same park for over ten years and he haven't been tired of doing it, not even once.

He still surprised himself with how quick time had happened.

It was only ten years and he could say he had lived a full life, he had met happiness and sadness, love and hate, friendship and loneliness.

But there was nothing he would change of his life. Absolutely nothing.

His marriage with Kurt was one of the best things that could happen in his life.

He still remembered how happy he was that day. They both were, he didn't stop touching Kurt all night, taking his hand, giving him sweet kisses on the cheek, just enjoying him.

His honeymoon was magical, they had taken advantage of Kurt being in vacations to go for a few weeks to the Caribbean. Santana's relatives had a cottage in an almost deserted island that she could borrow them, those two weeks they were just them with the company of the sun and the sea.

Those were the most magical weeks of his life.

The first years of marriage was probably the hardest; it was amazing how things change with just a paper, his relationship became even more intimate and deep than Blaine would have ever thought. They both had new responsibilities.

For Kurt it was hard to balance his life between college and his new marriage.

For Blaine it was hard to balance it between album recording and his marriage.

But, like David said, they were Kurt and Blaine and nothing was impossible to them.

It wasn't until five years later that Kurt was finally free and was completely cancer free.

That was the happiest day of their lives.

It was amazing how they managed to get married in that time, attend to their best girlfriend's wedding and form a family.

That was one of the hardest decisions of their lives, Kurt had just graduated from college and Blaine had finished one of his tours.

How could they know if they were ready to be parents?

How could they even know they'd be good parents?

He was frightened.

Frightened of not doing it right and let his future child and Kurt down.

Frightened to be like his parents.

When they talked about it Kurt took his hand and smiled at him.

_"You'll be an amazing father… I know it 'cause I love you," he said without losing his smile. "It'll be tough, one more responsibility that will never end, sure you'll make mistakes and I will too. But it'll be fine because we'll be there to lean on each other, to help each other in things we can't do… being a parent is a thing of two people, don't forget it."_

And it was, they decided to ask Brittany to be the surrogate when she was okay from her operation.

Brittany accepted and Blaine was the donor.

As a surprise for everyone eight months and a half later the girl gave birth to a pair of twins.

The most beautiful twins he had even seen in his life.

…And maybe he said that because he was their father.

It was a tough struggle but it was one that was worth it.

And still now, five years later he couldn't have wished anything else in his entire life.

"What are you thinking about?"

Blaine moved his head and turned to look at Kurt who was looking at him with a smile while he was taking his hand.

He was as beautiful as the first time he saw him.

"You," he said smiling.

"Really?" Kurt asked him smiling. "And can I know what are you thinking about me?"

"Well, Mr. Hummel-"

"Anderson-Hummel."

"Sure," Blaine said laughing. "I think about how lucky I am to have the wonderful Kurt Anderson-Hummel as my husband, the best Danny Zuko Broadway has seen according to the New York Times," he said squeezing his hand.

"Yeah, I gotta admit it's my best part so far."

"I think about how much I love you and our beautiful angels," he said giving him a light kiss on his lips.

"Now that you mention it, where are those monsters?"

"I love how you're a loving father," Blaine said sarcastically when he saw how Kurt started to look for them in the park.

"DAD! DAD!"

They turned surprised when they saw the two small balls of energy running towards them, they looked so cute with their beautiful colorful jackets.

"What happens? What happens?" He asked them with a smile.

"DADS YOU HAVE TO COME, WE FOUND SOMETHING WONDERFUL!" Their little girl said.

"Really? What exactly did you find?" Blaine asked them. "It isn't another dead rat, is it¡" He asked his son looking at him intensely.

"Of course not dad, this is a thousand times better."

The kids started to run to guide them to that so amazing place.

"Sebastian, take your sister's hand!" Blaine said when he saw the kids running on a dangerous ground.

"Go Lizzie," He heard his son talking to his sister. "Don't be so slow."

"I'm not slow! You're very fast Sebby!" His sister said angry.

The two fathers laughed when they saw their kids running until they reached the park edge where there was a box.

"We found them by ourselves," their son said proudly.

"Yes daddy, they are so cold," their daughter said.

As a surprise for both fathers the box had four black puppies, abandoned without a doubt.

"Awww, they're so cute," Kurt said kneeling to take one.

"Daddy Blaine can we take them?" Lizzie asked him looking at him with her enormous brown eyes.

"Yes dad, can we?" Sebastian asked him now.

Blaine sighed and looked at his children, they were both pouting and looking at him with hope; the fact that Sebastian was wearing the turquoise hat and Elizabeth the pink one made everything even worse; it was like watching two Kurts.

How was it possible to look so much like Kurt when genetically Blaine was his father?

"We can't have four dogs," Blaine said.

"But Blaine!"

Blaine turned surprised to look at his husband who was also pouting.

Were they all against him?

"Look at them love, they're so cute," he said giving him one of the puppies.

"Kurt, don't encourage them…"

"Come on daddy Blaine, yes?"

"Please dad."

"Come on, love."

"Traitor," he said looking at Kurt angry. "…Okay."

The three of them gave a joyful yelp and each of them took one of the puppies.

Blaine really thought there were three kids in his house.

"Okay!" Kurt said happily. "Each one will name their puppy."

"Socks!" Elizabeth said.

"Hives!" Sebastian said.

"Peanut!" Kurt said laughing.

The three family member turned to look at Blaine waiting for his answer.

"…Black," Blaine said bored.

The three of them looked at him confused and Kurt let out a sigh.

"Sometimes I wonder why I married you."

"Because you love me?" Blaine asked him smiling.

"That's a good reason."

Kurt got closer to him and kissed him; they were both smiling, trying to not crush the puppies they were carrying.

"Ewww, that's gross," Sebastian said.

"Leave them alone Sebby… it's romantic," Elizabeth said.

"Listen to your sister Seb," Kurt said taking his hand. "Someday you'll find a person you'll love and you won't want to leave ever."

"Of course not! Love is disgusting," he said making a disgust grin. "I won't fall in love until I'm eighty and neither will Lizzie."

"And I think it's a good idea," Blaine said who was taking Elizabeth's hand. "I hope you accomplish that."

Kurt laughed when he heard his husband's words, they both smiled at each other once more before they started their way.

It was time to go home.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Now I officially give an end to this story with the end a lot of you were waiting for a wanted to see. A happy family.

I appreciate everyone who left their reviews, your words about the story and about me were beautiful and I keep them in my heart with a smile.

I appreciate you read until the end and I hope I didn't let you down… again.

Once more, thank you.

A tight hug for all of you.

* * *

**Translator's note:**

So this is officially the end. I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday but I'm so sick I think I'm gonna die. I don't know which one of the ending you guys liked best but I think the original one made much more sense since we already knew Kurt was incredibly sick but this ending warms my heart.

Remember I told you I had a surprise for you? It's this one: remember how I said before PykaL let me translate two more of her stories? Well, I'm starting to translate the first one but I've been a little short of time. When I have enough of the story translated I'll post a note in this story so guys know the new one is on. You are all invited to read, I swear it won't let you down.

Thanks to those you reviewed this story, labeled it as favorite and followed it, meant a lot to me. And also thanks to those people who even if they didn't do any of those things kept reading until the end.

See you guys in the next story! Love you!


End file.
